mil ke bhi jo na mil ske
by mithi
Summary: Kavi n Dareya centric... kya ek bet pyar ko nfrt mein bdl skti ha... aisa kya huya hoga k do pyr krne wale sath ho k bhi sath nhi... zindagi mein dobara pyr ho skta ha? to know peep into story...
1. Chapter 1

Hiiii

this is kevi n dareya based story.. includes Abhijeet ... n these all r not CID officers... idea given by Ritika n shweta..

R n R 00000000000000000000000000000000

A big Mansion

A young girl with short hairs length till shoulders getting ready...she wore saree, a wrist watch on right hand n a classy diamond breclete on left wrist... she wore platinum chain which have two hearts in it...a box of vermillion(sindoor)kept on dressing table...she took the box n a tear fell from her eye... she povs

is pe haq ha mera... fir bhi nhi saja skti is sindoor ko apne mathe pr...

she placed the box on table... n meanwhile a 5 year kid ran to her n hugged her

She: ho gya ready mera beta

kid: yes momy

She: chlo dhruv...hum fatafat nashta krenge.. aur fir aap ko school chhod k momy office jayengi..

Dhruv:sure mommy...

both moved to dining table...she start feeding dhruv...

dhruv:momy bs

she: ok bcha chlo fatafat dudh(milk)piyo..

he nodded...

She went to room... a man nearly abt 32 sitting in dark room..she switched on the light... n

she:yeh kya ha...aap andhere mein kyu baithe ha...chliye khana khayiye..dhruv apne papa ka wait kr rha ha..

man turn toward her n say

mn nhi ha

she: aap chliye aur aaj doc a rhe ha...check up krva lijiye...aur ek bje dhruv ko le ayiye. us k baad sidha airport chle Jana...chhoti a rhi ha..

He:thik ha..

She:toh chlo...

both moved out.

At dinning table...

dhruv finished his food ..

He: kaisa ha mera beta

Dhruv: perfectly fine dad.

She: chliye khana khayiye.. n turned toward servant n say

aaj doc Saab ayenge.. inka khyaal rkhna... aur ramesh drive tum hi krna.. inhe mt krne dena...

ramesh nodded

She: chlo dhruv late ho rha ha..

Dhruv stood up.

He: ruko Shreya.

she: jee

He: bs kro ab yeh sb krna.. tumhari apni bhi ek zindagi ha...jao use jee lo

Shreya: aap k bina meri kya zindagi...ab aap dhruv aur chhoti hi meri zindagi ha

He:aur uska kya. .

Shreya: abhijeet bhayia plz mujhe late ho rha

Abhi:Shreya us k bhi kucch arman ha...smjho

Shreya:bhayia main 3 saal ki thi jb ma papa gujr gye. chhoti sirf 1 saal ki us wqt aapne hume smbhala... bhai bn k nhi ma baap bn k. hmari hr khushi ka khyaal rkha...jb meri bari ayi ha toh aap chahte ha k main apni zindagi jiyu... nhi bhai... jb tk aap aur chhoti ki zindagi settle nhi hoti main knhi nhi jaungi..  
aur ab aap chup chap khana khayiye aur chhoti ko lene airport chle Jana.. drive khud mt krna...apna khyaal rkhna..aur haan vo bhul gye honge sonu bhi a rha...use bhi le ana...n bye

she left with dhruv... n abhijeet sat with heads down n his eyes were wet.

he: itni c thi...aaj meri ma bn k mera khyaal rkhti ha...aur khud apna zra bhi khyaal nhi rkhti... bhgwan iski khushiya jldi hi mil jaye ise...khusyia toh sath hi ha bs...

n he start having breakfast...

Meanwhile at well furnished MNC .. all were doing chit chat...boss haven't arrived yet .. so all r relaxing...

Meanwhile someone tell them abt boss arrival... all start running toward there places...

then a tall handsome man entered inside... he is looking fab in his black suit...girls r staring him but he ignore all n stop near manager n say

Manager Saab madam ayi

Manager: nhi sir, unhe thoda late ho ga dhruv ko chhod k ayengi...

he nodded n left for his cabin...

He sat on his chair... he pick a photoframe kept on table... n a fresh tear fall from his eye...

BG music...

Tujhe waqt kahe re, Yeh duniyaaa wale,  
Ek pal bhi kahin par,  
Naa rukne wale,  
Pyaar se rakhna, jatan se rakhna,  
Har pal usse sambhale..  
Ab meri amanat tere hawale – 2

Mujhme zinda hai woh Uss mein zinda hu mein. 2 Meri duniya hai woh,  
Uski duniya hu mein..2 Mujhme zinda hai woh,  
Uss mein zinda hu mein..2

Meanwhile Shreya entered saw him with closed eyes n hugging photo tightly.. she came n stood behind him...she start giving him head massage... he smiled n say

Toh madam a hi gyi...

Shreya: ab ana toh tha hi..  
kl raat neend nhi ayi na apko...kitni baar bola k dhyan rkho apna..

He: tum ho na mere liye.

Shreya: Daya plz ..acha ek baat btao airport ja rhe ho

Daya: kyu

Shreya: sonu a rha ha... don't wry bhai chle jayenge..

Daya held her hand: kaise krti ho sb... aur kyu

Shreya: main Jo bhi krti hu khud k liye krti hu... aur ab aap uthiye nashta kr lo

Daya: ok mam

both started having breakfast...

Shreya stared him with love n Pain..she can felt his pain which he always tried to hide...

(Daya gave a questioning look to her n she just smile n he too smiled back)

BG music...

Uske jaisa koi dusra hai kahan,  
Naaz rangat pe iski kare gulsitaan,  
Uske chaaro taraf khushboon ka jahan...2 Uski khushboo liye, tazza tazza hu mein,  
Mujhme zinda hai woh,  
Uss mein zinda hu mein…

they r busy with their silent love conversation.  
meanwhile shreya's phn rang...both came out of trance..

Shreya went on side n picked the phone... Daya is staring her without any blink... he got up n went near her n hugged her from behind... Shreya smiled n they remain in that loving hug for sometime

BG music

Roop itna hai lekin, sawara nahin,  
Shauk se aaina bhi nihara nahin,  
Usko taarif sunna gawara nahin...2 Uski taarif mein fir bhi gata hu main...2 Mujhme zinda hai woh,  
Uss mein zinda hu mein…

Shreya cut the call n gave a sweet look to him..

Aaa..aaaa..Hmm…ooohh…

Shreya signal him n moved out ..Daya sat on his chair n saw outside from glass...Shreya was instructing employees..

BG music

Apni duniya mein wapas wo aayegi kab?  
Aaa..aaa..  
Suni suni jagah ko sajayegi kab?  
Aaa..aaa..  
Sur mere sur mein aakar milayegi kab?...2 Uski aawaz ka, pyaasa pyaasa hu mein Meri duniya hai woh Uski duniya hu mein... 2 Mujhme zinda hai woh,  
Uss mein zinda hu main..2

Shreya looked Daya from outside n gave a smile..

Mujhme zinda hai woh,  
Uss mein zinda hu mein…

AIRPORT

Abhijeet n Dhruv reached there but flight haven't arrived yet..so they sat there...but waiting is just like a hell n for a kid of five years its just huh... Dhruv getting irritating of this waiting...

Dhruv: papa bhu(bua) kb ayegi

Abhi: bcha Abhi flight nhi ayi ha..

Dhruv: papa ice cream...

Abhi:beta baad mein

Dhruv: Papa abhi plz

Abhijeet: chl shaitan

n they moved to food section...dhruv sat on chair n abhijeet goes toward counter...

Dhruv is waiting for his dad... but he didn't come..  
So dhruv got panicked n start searching him...but he didn't find him...n lost in crowd...he start crying..  
meanwhile a girl came n picked him.

She:kya huya bcha.. aap ro kyun rhe ho

Dhruv: aunty mere papa kho gye

she: kya naam ha apka aur aap k papa ka ...hum dhundte ha unhe..

Dhruv:Mera naam dhruv ha...mere papa Abhijeet shrivastava...

She: oh toh tum abhijeet k bete ho..

Dhruv nodded n they both moved to counter n told them about matter.

Other side Abhijeet start searching him...he got panicked n his head start spinning n vision became blur...n he fainted n fell on ground... People gathered around him... meanwhile a girl came n saw him

she became shocked n came near him n say

bhai... kya huya...

She tried to make him conscious but all in vain. she got panicked n shouted for help.

then a young handsome boy came n offered her help...but she denied n shouts

nhi chahiye tumhari help.

He: listen Purvi hum jhgda baad mein krenge filhaal inhe hospital le k chlte ha..

she nodded n take him to hospital...

other side dhruv n girl try to find Abhijeet but in vain... atlast he called someone n left with Dhruv...

HOSPITAL

Abhijeet is in ICU n doc is treating sat on chair...n he is standing away from her.. his eyes too wet...but he can't do anything...he saw her n

Povs: chah kr bhi tumhara dukh nhi bant skta... tumhe smbhal ni skta. kya meri vo glti itni bdi ha Purvi.

He really want to share her pain...wanna hugged her tight...but he can't do so...

After some time Dareya entered n went to Purvi. Shreya hugged her tight n try to console her...

Purvi shouts: di jb aapko pta tha k unki tabiyat thik nhi ha toh kya zrurt thi unhe bhejne ki... di aap sch mein bht selfish ha.. hmesha apna hi sochte ho.

Shreya composed her n say..

Dhruv kahan ha

Purvi: di dhruv nhi tha in k sath nhi tha...

Shreya shocked: chhoti Dhruv in k sath hi tha...

Daya: toh Dhruv kahan ha.

meanwhile they heard a voice

Dhruv yahan ha.

All turned toward her n Dareya became shocked.

Shreya : Tarika tum

Tarika: haan main..yeh airport pe mila mujhe

Dhruv ran to Shreya n hugged her..

Dhruv with tears: momy papa kho gye ha... maine bht dhunda pr nhi mile. main acha bcha nhi hu.. papa ko kho diya maine.

Daya picked him:Dhruv papa toh ynhi ha...aap mil nhi rhe the na toh papa ko tnsn ho gya isiliye doctor k pass laye ha...

Dhruv: Daya uncle vo thik ha na..

Daya:haan bcha.

Dhruv hugged him n he is to scared n panicked.

Daya turned toward boy n say

Sonu Purvi aur dhruv ko ghr le ja...

He: bhai kavin

Daya: haan haan kavin jao

Purvi: main yhi rukungi.

Shreya:Purvi ja kavin k sath...thoda aram kr le subh a jana .  
Purvi gave a look to Daya n say

aur aap dono akela chhod du...

Daya:Purvi chup chap ghr chli jao

Purvi: Mr. Daya yeh hmare ghr ka mamala h.

Tarika is shocked with all of this...she can't digest these things . n she povs

aisa kya ho gya k Purvi in logo se aise baat kr rhi ha aur Abhijeet hospital mein aur Shreya itni tnsn mein .. kyu

Shreya:Purvi yeh behs ka tym nhi ha jao ghr.

Purvi: thik ha ghr pe baat krenge.

Shreya to kavin:Kavin inka khyaal rkhna...Purvi thode gusse wali ha

Kavin: mujhse behtr kon janta ha...

Shreya:kya...main jata hu

n he left with Purvi n Dhruv.

PARKING

Kavin n Purvi reached car. but Purvi took Dhruv from him n say

hum apna khyaal khud rkh skte ha...tumhari help ki zrurt nhi ha...smjhe tum.

Kavin: main sirf Shreya di k kehne pe ja rha hu vrna mujhe bhi koi shonk nhi ha...

Purvi:just go away...

Kavin held her hand n pushed her into car n say

shreya di ki koi baat nhi taal skta aur ab chup chap baith jao..vrna do lgaunga.. yeh bhi bhul jaunga k tum ldki ho...

n he settled himself in car n drove away...

Purvi saw him n turned her head n tear fall from her eye. .

how's it?

000000000000000000000

I don't knw kaisa ha...

first time ever attempt on Kavi...cupacchino was not my idea basically...that's my frnd neelam's idea..shweta n ritika btana k aap k hisab se ha..or btana continue kru ya nhi...dareya element is mine idea. n pdh k gali mt dena next chap mein kavi moments zyada honge...

bye

tc 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiiii

here is next chap with kavi moment n flashback...

enjoy

0000000000000000000000000

Kavi reached home...N Purvi is still annoyed...she got down n Kavin too came out...Purvi gave him annoyed look n. say

Ab tum ja skte ho...

Kavin:aaj main ynhi rhunga... tumhe akela nhi chhod skta...

Purvi: aur kitna chhodoge. jao tum..

Kavin entered inside n purvi too followed him. Kavin picked dhruv n went to Dhruv's room

Purvi sat on couch...n closed her eyes...n tears r coming out of her eyes...

she povs: kyun kr rhe ho yeh natak...is baar tumhare natak k chkkr mein nhi aungi...ek baar chot kha li aur ab nhi...ab toh sirf ek hi kaam krna ha Abhijeet bhai aur shreya di ki zindagi mein sb shi krna . tumhare liye koi jgh nhi ha meri zindagi mein...

she open her eyes with voice of Kavin..

Purvi khana kha lo

Purvi in anger: tumhe fikr krne ki zrurt nhi ha... mujhe kb khana ha kb nhi yeh tumhe sochne ki zrurt nhi ha.

Kavin: gltfehmi ha tumhe k mujhe fikr ha tumhari. tum khao ya nhi mujhe koi frk nhi pdta main toh sirf dhruv k liye bol rha hu.

Purvi: Dhruv

Kavin: haan vo nhi kha rha keh rha ha momy k sath khayega ab tum hi smjhao

Purvi nodded n went to Dhruv room

Dhruv was sitting silent on bed...Purvi sat beside him n made him sat in her lap.

Purvi:kya huya bcha...aap kha kyu nhi rhe

Dhruv: bhu papa ko kya ho jata ha. doctor uncle bhi ate rehte ha...aur aaj vo hospital

Purvi: vo kya ha na papa bimar ha na toh vo jldi thik hone k liye hospital gye ha. chlo ab bhu aur Dhruv khana khayenge

Dhruv hugged her: bhu papa bhi mumma ki trh mujhe chhod k bhagwan g k paas chle jayenge.

Purvi in shock: beta momy toh papa k sath hospital mein ha na

Dhruv: bhu mujhe pta ha k vo meri bdi bhu ha.. mumma toh star bn gyi na

Purvi: bcha mumma yhi aap k hamre sb k dil mein. aur papa ko toh hum knhi ni jane denge

Dhruv smile: schi bhu

Purvi:bhu apne dhruv se kbhi jhuth bolti ha kya

he nodded as no

meanwhile Kavin came with food n say

bhu aur dhruv itne busy ho gye k bechare Kavin ko dekhte hi nhi...ab kavin bhi gussa ha

Dhruv smiles n wrapped his arms around Kavin neck: uncle aap ko mnana ata ha mujhe n he started tickling him..

Purvi smiled at this n thinks

dusro k emotions k sath khelna bht bche se jante ho...pehle dilo mein jgh bnate ho aur fir unhe todte ho...

chlo bht ho gya...khana kha lo . . Purvi said

both stopped n Purvi start feeding Dhruv...

after sometimes Dhruv slept n Purvi too slept.. but Kavin went to another room n sat on couch.

he lost in pool of thoughts Purvi smiling face came in his mind... n he povs

Nfrt krti ho mujhse... main tumse itni nfrt krunga k tumhe khud se nfrt ho jayegi...

n he closed his eyes.. he lost in his actually their past.

FLASHBACK start

MOUNT COLLEGE

Its first day of new session.. so many new faces were introduced.  
So many students r roaming here n there.. n old n senior students r developing new relations with new comers...

Group of 2nd year students sitting in garden n looking all around...

boy1 : yr koi achi ldki ni ayi is baar kyu kavin

Kavin:acha oh ldkiyo ko chhod main kya soch rha hu freshers party mein us misha se bchna pdega ..yr m getting bored of her. yr Avi kucch kr

Avi: mhine baad gf tu bdlta ha aur jb boar ho jata ha toh smbhale hum

Kavin: dost k liye itna bhi ni krega...yr Ricky smjha na

Ricky: bhai vo toh thik ha. pr yr tu aise hi hr ldki ko date krega toh shadi k wqt kya krega...

Kavin: vo tb dekha jayega..filhal but he stopped n start staring in opposite direction without any blink...

Ricky:Kavin chhod use

Kavin: is se toh dosti krni pdegi.. n he left.

his frnds shook their head in disappointment...

Kavin went toward a girl. n forward his hand.

hi... m Kavin shetty... 2nd year student of Mechanical.n u

She shook her hand n say

Purvi Shrivastava... fresher

Kavin: frnz?

Purvi: main itni jldi kisi se dosti nhi krti...

n she left... Kavin looked her going..

Kavin's frnz giggled n say

Main itni jldi dosti nhi krti.

Kavin gave a tough look n say

Kavin shetty ko na...ab toh dosti krni hi pdegi ..n he move toward her n stood front of her n forward his hand again...

while gave a cute smile

Kehdo ki tum mere dil mein rahoge Kehdo ki tum mujhse dosti karoge ...(2)

Purvi while giving a naughty grin.

Dehkungi sochungi kal parso kuchh kahungi

Kavin held her hand

Kehdo ki tum mere dil mein rahoge Kehdo ki tum mujhse dosti karoge

Purvi jerk his hand n start moving

Dehkungi sochungi kal parso kuchh kahungi

Purvi moved to cafeteria n Kavin followed sat on chair n start sipping coffee..Purvi sat beside him n lost somewhere n kavin hit her forehead plaufully.. she stood n saw him

Hum saathi kitne puraane phir kyon hai itne anjaane ..2

Kya rang laaye na jaane bachpan ke yeh dostaane

Kavin while standing on table n holding a bottle as mike

Kab kahan kya khabar ja ruke yeh najar

Purvi too stood on same table n took bottle from him

Are kya pata kaun hai kiska yahan humsafar

Kavin held her waist n start dancing

Kehdo ki tum mere dil mein rahoge Kehdo ki tum mujhse dosti karoge

Purvi while jerked him

Dehkungi sochungi kal parso kuchh kahungi

Purvi got down n Kavin too...n Purvi sat on chair n Kavin sat on his knees

Kehdo ki tum mere dil mein rahoge Kehdo ki tum mujhse dosti karoge

Kavin. held hand of purvi's frnd n gave pleading looks

Tum bhi to ho dost meri tum to mera saath de do - (2)

n point towards Purvi

Apni saheli ka mere haathon mein tum haath de do

Purvi frnd while jerk his hand

Intjaar intjaar aur kya hai yeh pyaar

Kavin encircled her

Juth hi sahi kehde woh ek baar

Purvi while extending her hand to Kavin

Lo maine kaha tumse dosti karungi, tum bhi kaho mujhse dosti karoge

Kavin while doing drama n moved to another side..

Dehkunga

Purvi. Kya

Kavin: sochunga

Purvi: oh ho

Kavin while turning other side...

kal parso kuchh kahunga

Purvi while hitting him with bottle

ae maine kaha tumse dosti karungi, tum bhi kaho mujhse dosti karoge

Kavin while holding her hand. n gave a confused look

Dehkunga sochunga kal parso kuchh kahunga

n both shook their hands while smiling...

Purvi hugged him: kaise ho Kavu

Kavin: fit n fine...tu nhi thi na mera dmag khane ko. aur yr no kavu plz... yahan ka cool dude hu main.

Purvi:OK kavu

Kavin glared her angrily.

Ricky: tum dono pehle se jante ho toh yeh drama kyu

Kavin: jb hum dono sath hote ha

Purvi:tb drama toh bnta ha

n both shared hi fi...

FLASHBACK over

Kavin eyes were wet n he slept with these thoughts.

HOSPITAL

Dareya sat outside Abhijeet Ward... n Tarika too sat. All were silent... Tarika was so confused.  
Tarika gathered some courage to talk n ask

Daya yeh sb kya ha... Abhijeet hospital mein. Purvi itne gusse mein baat kya ha...aur Dhruv Shreya ko mommy kyu bol rha ha...

Daya: tarika tum kya gyi sb bikhr gya...kash vo sb na huya hota...

Tarika: Abhijeet ko kya huya.

Daya: kehne ko kucch bhi nhi... pr stress jb apni limit cross kr de toh insan k bs mein kucch nhi hota.

Tarika:Stress aisa bhi kya ho gya...aur Avni kahan ha

Daya: vo

Shreya cuts with anger:koi naam ni lega us dhokhebaaz ka...mere bhai ki zindagi barbad krdi usne...dekho kya halt ho gyi unki ...

Tarika: Shreya pr huya kya

Shreya: dekh Tarika agr tum yhi baat krna chahti ho toh ja skti ho.

Tarika became shock...

Daya: Shreya calm down.. Tarika hum baad mein baat krte ha...

Tarika nodded

Shreya moved out...

Daya sat near Tarika n say

Tarika ek kaam krogi...

Tarika nodded Daya: tum ek doctor ho... toh kya tum abhijeet ka mamle mein hmari help kro... use is drd se tnsn se bahr nikalne mein help chahiye...

Tarika: pr us k liye mujhe sb pta hona chahiye na

Daya:Abhijeet ko kl discharge mil jayega hum fir baat krenge...

Tarika: jao Shreya ko dekho.

Daya nodded n moved out

Shreya was sitting in garden...she covered her face with her palms...tears r falling from her eyes...n Daya came n sat beside her n wrapped his one arm around her shoulder... she hid her face in his chest... n shedding tears...they remain like this for some times...then Daya separated from her n wiped off her tears...

Daya: shreya kya tha vo sb.

Shreya: vo jb bhi uska naam ata ha toh pta nhi kya ho jata ha.

Daya: Tarika ki kya glti ha.. use toh kucch bhi nhi pta.. aur avni koi nhi ha hmari.. bs yeh yaad rkho k hme koi frk nhi pdhna chahiye.

Shreya: Daya sari glti meri ha kash us wqt tarika ka bhrosa kiya hota toh aaj

Daya:fir toh meri glti usse bhi bdi ha... Avni abhijeet ki zindagi mein ayi toh meri vjh se hi thi...

Shreya: aap ne kucch nhi kiya... bs yeh toh kismat thi hmari.

Daya: toh ab no rona dhona... bs ab sb thik ho jayega ..

Shreya smiled n placed her head on his shoulder. n night passed like it...

NEXT morning

Tarika met Abhijeet doctor. n decided to help him...

Otherside Daya completed formalities of Abhijeet discharge.. n Shreya went his room... Abhijeet was sitting n Shreya was wrapping of his things.. Abhijeet tried to talk her but she didn't respond...  
Meanwhile Daya entered.

Daya:kya Abhijeet yr main holiday ki soch rha hu... aur tum yahan a k baith gya...

Abhijeet smiled shyly

Daya: ab hs mt... ab teri sari bimari main utarta hu. ..bht ho gya tumhara natak. chl Monday se tu office a k apna kaam smbhal...aur Shreya ko chhuti de...

Shreya: rehne dijiye Daya in he kya frk pdta ha...agr in he frk pdta toh ab tk uski yaad mein na baithe hote

n she stormed out

Abhijeet:Daya gussa ho gyi..ab kya kru

Daya:Teri behn ha tu smbhal.

Abhijeet:meri behn pr teri toh. but his words stuck in his throat.. he couldn't able to complete his sentence..

Daya with heavy voice:chl ghr chle

Abhijeet nodded n they moved out of hospital.

00000000000000000000000000000

How's it?

a very big thankyou for reviews

Jebagomes,haseena311, .123,kuki17, shahkhanam,pari,hiraali, Blair.64,crazyforpurvi,NL, bhumi98,iamdua,piyu, kavilover20,guestNL, jasdeep, diya56,n all guest..

keep reviewing...

Bye

tc

stay blessed... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hiiiii

its vaishakhi today.. vaise to hr baar 13 april ko ati ha is bari 14 april ko mna rhe ha...

Happy Vaishakhi guys. .

n this is 3rd chap ...

R n R

-0-0-0-0

ABHIJEET house

Kavin is sitting in hall.. n Dhruv is looking at door. Kavin picked him n ask

kya huya..

Dhruv: uncle papa kb ayenge

Kavin: bs ate hi honge..

Dhruv smiled n hugged him..

Meanwhile Abhijeet n Dareya ran to Abhi n hugged him

Dhruv:papa itna late kyu huya...

Abhi looked at shreya n say

beta aap ki mommy ka gussa uff!

Dhruv:fir aap shadi kyu ni krte...

All were stunned after listening this from Dhruv.

Abhi :aap room mein jao

Purvi cuts: kyu bhai.. kya glt kha Dhruv aap ko agge bdhna chahiye. Shreya di kb tk vo frz nibhati rhegi jo unke ha hi nhi...ab unki apni zindagi bhi ha...kb tk vo yahan is trh rhegi.

Shreya:purvi tu chup kr

Purvi:kyu di sch hi toh bol rhi hu

Kavin:haan abhijeet bhayia purvi sch keh rhi ha..ab daya bhai aur shreya bhabhi ko apne bare mein sochna hoga

Daya:kavin tu chup reh..jo jaise ha vaise hi chlega.. bs

Purvi:jeeju vo aapki ptni ha aur aap is trh alg reh rhe ha vo bhi bina kisi vjh se..kis baat ki sza de rhe ha aap dono khud ko

Shreya: thik ha main Daya k sath jane k liye taiyar hu pr meri ek baat manoge.

Purvi nodded

Shreya:tum shadi kr lo...aur bhayia aap bhi

Both were shocked

Purvi:shadi k liye ldka bhi toh chahiye

Daya:Main chahta hu k tum Kavin se shadi kro.

Kavin:nhi main is se shadi nhi krunga.

Purvi: mujhe bhi koi shonk nhi ha is se shadi krne ka

Shreya:faisla tumhara ha soch lo

n she left

Purvi:di yeh glt ha.

Daya:tum dono ache se soch lo... aur abjijeet tum bhi soch lo shadi k bare mein ..aur 2 din tk bta. dena.

n he too left.. Abhijeet went to his room n Dhruv held Purvi hand n say

bhu Daya uncle aur momy ki shadi huyi thi.

Purvi nodded

Dhruv: fir toh vo husband wife huye to sath kyi ni rehte...

Kavin: Dhruv beta dono mein fight ho gyi ha toh gussa ha...

Dhruv nodded n leave

Kavin:purvi inhe sath mein toh lana hi hoga...

Purvi:tumhe fikr krne ki zrurt nhi ha... n she leaves...

Abhijeet room

He is sitting on bed while holding some pictures... n his eyes were wet...he thought about his past...

FLASHBACK start

It's fresh morning n Abhijeet was at dinning table with a pretty girl.. Abhi was lost in her.

Abhi:avni yr abhi tk uthi ni vo

Avni:bs a rhi hogi

Abhi:ek baat bolu

Avni: I love u

Abhi smiles: tumhe kaise pta main yeh bolne wala

Avni:do saal ka experience ha n she winks

Abhi stood up n held her hand n moving near her n she became nervous... but Abhi is moving near her .they r very close m abt to kiss but

Ahem Ahem

both turned to voice n blushed

Gd morning guys

Avni:gd mrng baitho Shreya

Shreya:Avni aaj kya ha breakfast mein

shreya wore formal dress. n a file in her hand.

Abhi:yeh kahan ja rhi ho

Shreya: office

Avni: kon se office

Shreya: agr toh bhai rkhenge toh un k vrna knhi aur

Abhi: tujhe kaam krne ki kya zrurt ha..main hu na

Shreya:toh itna pdhaya kyu... chlo sidhe sidhe bolo aap ka office join kru ya knhi bahr jau.

Abhi:ok pr pehle mere partner se baat krni pdegi.

Shreya:aap use mt btana k main aapki behn hu main interview de deti hu..

Abhi:fine bcha

Avni:pr vo thoda akdu ha mtlb gusse wala.

Shreya:koi ni ser ko swa ser .. main km hu

All laughed n Shreya left after sometimes...

Avni: tumhe kya lgta ha. daya ise select krega

Abhi:vo toh pta nhi pr main apna adhura kaam pura kr leta hu

Avni warned him:abhi

but Abhijeet pulled her in hug n softly pecked her cheek n say

Avni ab hume shadi kr leni chahiye..kb tk bina shadi k sath rhenge..

Avni separated: itni bhi kya jldi ha shadi ki...m not ready Abhi ...

Abhi:chlo jb ready ho jao toh bta dena.. n he leaves for office.

Avni sat on chair... n start thinking.

shadi? a deep breadth main shadi vadi se apni life khraab nhi kr skti.. m not ready yet...pr abhijeet se kya bolu... kb tk talu..

but Her thoughts disturbed by phn call..

n whole day passed like this.

Abhijeet came at evening n Avni tried to talk him abt marriage but she didn't have courage bcz she knw his anger...she was so quite that Abhi sensed her tension n went to his room.

after completed her kitchen work she too went n sat on bed beside him. she tried to avoid him n switched on tv but she is shuffling channels... she is so engrossed in her thoughts that he didn't hear Abhijeet voice...

Abhijeet placed his hand on her shoulder. with this she came out of her thoughts n asked him

kya huya

Abhijeet:avni tum itni tnsn kyu le rhi ho..

Avni face got pale

Abhijeet:tum abhi shadi nhi krna chahti na toh hum kucch der aur ruk jate ha shadi k liye

Avni smiled at this n gave him a side hug

Avni:kaise smjh lete ho mere dil ki baat

Abhi:ab madam pyr kiya ha toh yeh sb toh smjhna pdega. .

Avni:acha aur kya smjhte ho

Abhiheet naughtily: vo yeh k is hseen sham k hseen mausam ko aur hseen bnaya jaye

n he starts moving closer to her n she jerked him n say

aaj nhi

Abhi:acha...

n he held her from shoulders...she protested

Abhi nhi na

but her sentences remain incomplete bcz he sealed her lips with his.

after some time they separated m he kissing her neck face n Avni switched off the light..

n they spent night in each other arms...

FLASHBACK over

Abhijeet eyes got teary.

kash us wqt hi sb smjh jata pr main uski hr baat paglo ki trh manta rha. Tarika ne smjhaya fir bhi.

meanwhile Tarika entered with a tray in her hand. she says

abhijeet yeh lo juice..

Abhi:nhee

Tarika:main Doctor hu aapki.. so yeh lo main ek nhi sunugi...chlo

n he took medicne..

Tarika:abhijeet ek baat bolu vaise mera haq toh nhi ha pr

Abhijeet cuts: bolo

Tarika:jo hona tha ho gya ab bhul jao vo sb

Abhijeet with teary eyes: Tarika itna asan nhi ha.. bht mushkil ha apna pyr bhulna khair tum nhi smjhogi pyr toh maine khoya ha tumne nhi

Tarika in anger: agr koi insaan hr wqt rota nhi ha iska mtlb yeh nhi ha k use koi tkleef nhi ha.

Abhijeet:mtlb

Tarika:pyr sirf tumne hi nhi maine bhi khoya ha. tumhare paas toh uski kucch pyari yaadein ha PR mere paas toh vo bhi nhi

Abhijeet:kon tha vo

Tarika:jaan k kya kr loge.. usne na mujhse kbhi pyr kiya ha na krega.

n she left.

otherside in Purvi's room she is walking in tnsn. she's talking herself.

yr kahan fsa diya di ne. Kavin se shadi bilkul nhi.  
us dhokhebaz se shadi kbhi bhi nhi. mujhe kucch aur sochna hoga.

n she sat on chair ...n closed her eyes.. n some old memories occupy her mind...

FLASHBACK Start...

Kavin was on Cafe with his frnds.. Kavin looking here n there.

Ricky: kya bhai Purvi ko dhund rha ha

Kavin:na na main nyi gf dhundh rha hu.

Sam:tu pagal ho gya.. riya se brkup kb kr liya

Kavin:yr aaj kl achi ldkiya milti hi kahan ha

Ricky:beta purvi ha na

Kavin laughed at this. meanwhile Purvi came n sat with him

Purvi: kavu mujhe pta h k tere screw dhile ha pr yeh paglo ki trh kyu hs rha ha

Kavin:tu sunegi na toh tu bhi hsegi.

Purvi: chl bta

Kavin:ricky bol rha k main tujhe gf bn lu.. yr tujhe.. how funny.

Purvi too laughed at this. n say

ricky is pagal k liye yeh mini skirts hi thik ha.. mujh jaisi tomboy nhi..

Kavin:haan aur yeh toh mere type ki nhi ha.. aur yr kis angle se yeh mere type ki lgti ha yeh behn jee

Purvi:aur tu idiot... zyada mt bol teri pol khol dungi. tina yaad ha..

Kavin kept mum... n Purvi smiles ..n left.

Ricky: Kavin tu jitni mrzi try kr zindagi toh Teri yhi bnayegi.

Kavin:ohh plz yeh meri sirf dost ha aur kucch nhi. main aur vo not even in ur dreams Ricky.. yr agr vo bhai k dost ki behn na hoti toh main dosti bhi na krta us se...

Ricky smiled...n thinks

kucch jzbat wqt rehte samne nhi ate... so Kavin bht jld tumhe ehsas ho hi jayega k vo kya ha tere liye..

Purvi heard this n drop of tear fall from her eyes. she wiped off n leave

She sat in garden n crying silently.. n kavin's words r echoes her ears...

main itni buri hu k kavin spne mein bhi mera sath nhi chahta... kmi kya ha.

then her frnd tapped her shoulder n say

pyr krti ha us se.

Purvi wiped off her tears. n nodded as no.

Ruhi:chl jhuthi... bchpn se janti hu tujhe... bht pyr krti ha tu

Purvi: kya fayda vo toh nhi krta

Ruhi:krta ha vo bhi bs smjhta nhi... use lgta ha k tu kbhi use nhi chhodegi isiliye vo tujhe kucch bhi bol deta ha

Purvi:nhee use mujhe jaisi ldkiya nhi psnd

Ruhi:ek baat bta tum dono bchpn se sath ho.. kavin ki zindagi mein kitni ldkiya ayi chahe dost bn k ya gf bn k ...kitni der tik payi zyada se zyada ek mhina pr tu saalo se sath ha.. fir bhi tujhe lgta ha k vo

Purvi:toh main kya kru

Ruhi: bs tu mujh pe chhod ab tu vo kregi jo main bolungi

purvi nodded n she tell her plan...

Purvi:main nhi krungi..

Ruhi: main bta rhi hu pucch nhi rhi.

Purvi nodded helplessly.

FLASHBACK over

Purvi came out of trance with Dhruv voice.

Purvi: kya huya Dhruv

Dhruv:vo doctor aunty ro rhi ha aur papa room nhi khol rhe ha mommy bhi nhi ha.

Purvi:chl dekhte ha.

they moved out

Tarika was sitting on chair. n she is crying.. she is totally broken ... Purvi came n hugged her..

Purvi paniks:Dhruv pani la

Dhruv did so n Purvi gave her water. ... she drank n little bit calm...

Purvi:kya huya aap ro kyu rhi ha

Tarika:kucch purani yaadein taza ho gyi

Purvi:shayad is ghr mein hr koi ishq ki chot khaye ha

Tarika became surprised

Purvi: kya huya aisa kya dekh rhi ho.. main aap bhai hum sbne pyr krne ka gunaah kiya ha toh sza toh milegi hi..

Tarika smiled lightly n say

shi keh rhi ho

Purvi: kon tha vo

Tarika:vo *********

Purvi n Dhruv shocked but a beautiful smile crept on their faces...

Purvi:Tarika aap fikr mt kro sb thik hoga...

Tarika nodded...

Purvi:aap bhai ka khyaal rkhiye hum ate ha.

n she left with Dhruv

-0-0-0-0-

finally wrote this...

a big thankyou for reviews

.50,rajvigirl,pari, kevidareya123,diya56, ,jasdeep,kavifan,anjali, haseena311,samina,NL, shreyadaya,guestNL,crazyforpurvi,bhumi98,jebagomes,jannatfairy,disani,blair.68 n all guests...

so kaisa tha ..

more fb in next chap abt dareya...

keep reviewing

bye

tc

stay safe n happy 


	4. Chapter 4

Hiiiiii

so next chappy

enjoy...  
0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-

DAYA house.

Daya sitting on chair... he is in deep thinking... meanwhile Kavin came with coffee... n say

bhai kya soch rhe ha.. Shreya bhabhi k bare mein

Daya took his coffee n start sipping coffee...

Kavin:bhai aapko mere aur purvi ki shadi ki baat nhi krni chahiye thi...u knw she's not my type.

Daya smiles... n say

baitho

Kavin did so...

Daya:tu 5 saal ka tha jb ma chli gyi thi. tb se maine tumhe apne in hatho se pala ha..tu agr kucch sochta bhi ha toh mujhe pta chl jata ha..

Kavin surprised n gave a confusing look...

Daya:janta hu k tu us se pyr krta ha...fir yeh na kyu.

Kavin:bhai mujhe is bare mein baat nhi krni

n he left. ..

Daya again engrossed in his thoughts . n flipping pages of album.. album of his n Shreya wedding... a fresh water drop fell on album which came from his eyes...

""Saya bhi sath jb chhod jaye ,,, aisi ha tanhai""

""Saya bhi sath jb chhod jaye ,,, aisi ha tanhai""

FLASHBACK start

Daya is in his car n going to office.. but his car is stopped by a girl...  
Daya stopped n came out of car. n ask about matter A beautiful girl holding a aged lady full of blood. lady's head is bleeding.. Girl stood in front of him.. n say

sir plz help..meri dadi ko chot ayi ha...hume hospital chhod do.

Daya nodded n helped lady to settled in car. n headed towards hospital.

they reached hospital.. n admitted her... n doctor starts treating lady. .

lady is completing formalities n submitted form...

Receptionist ask her for 10 thousand rupees..

She povs:yr mere paas toh paise km ha.. n she check her purse..

she yelled: oh gosh card bhi ghr reh gya... ab kya kru

Daya came n say

main aapki kucch help kr du.

She:jee mere paas paise km ha agr aap de toh

Daya:kitne chahiye

She:5000

Daya gave her money n she cleared the bills.

Daya:don't wry aap ki dadi ko kucch nhi hoga

She:yeh meri dadi nhi ha.. main toh inhe janti bhi nhi

Daya:toh tumne jhuth kyu bola

She:koi bhi help krne ko ready nhi tha toh bol diya k meri dadi ha...aur mere is jhuth se inki jaan bch gyi.

Daya smiled n say

m impressed

She:maine yeh sb aapko impress krne k liye nhi kiya... han aap apna address de do main aap k paise vapis kr dungi...

Daya:its ok

She:no its not...

Daya:bye

She:Lekin but Daya already left..

n she smiles too

n thinks

acha ha...

Daya reached office n went to his cabin.. n he saw Abhijeet sat with hand on his head.. he seems to be very tensed.

Daya sat beside him n ask

kya huya. sb thik ha na.

Abhijeet looked him n say

pta nhi yr Avni ko le k preshan hu.

Daya: uski tbiyt toh thik ha na

Abhijeet:vo baat nhi ha.

Daya:abhi fir kya baat ha yr

Abhijeet:yr 3 saal se sath ha hum.. ek saal se ek hi ghr mein rehte ha.. ab main shadi krna chahta hu. is rishte ko pati ptni k bndhn mein bandhna chahta hu..

Daya smiles:abhey pagal yeh toh achi baat ha toh muh kyu ltka rkha ha.

Abhi:Daya jb bhi Avni se shadi ki baat krta hu. toh gussa ho jati ha.. hr baar yeh keh k taal deti ha k i need some tym to think. ab tu hi bol yr 6 mhine se yhi sun rha hu

Daya:yr tum dono pyr krte ho sath rehte ho. agr vo wqt chahti ha toh thik ha

Abhi:kitna tym du..yr mujhe lgne lga ha k vo mere sath khush nhi ha.. ya uski feelings bdl gyi ha.

Daya:kya kucch bhi. tu tnsn na le main baat krta hu.

Abhijeet nodded.

Meanwhile a heard a knock on door

Daya:ab hs vrna jo nye candidate a rhe ha interview k liye smjhenge k tune abhi pitayi khayi ha.

Abhi smiled n say

come in

A girl entered inside. Daya was shocked to see her again n say

maine tumhe address nhi diya fir bhi mujhe dhudh liya .. quite impressive

She:gd mrng sir...m shreya...personal Assistance ki interview ha usi k liye ayi hu

Daya:ohh mujhe lga k

Abhi cuts:have a seat

Shreya sat n gave her file to Abhijeet. Abhijeet gave a look to Daya.

Daya took a deep breadth n say

u r selected

Shreya n Abhijeet got a shock of high voltage.. n both gave a questioning look to Daya..

Daya:tumne jis trh ek anjan ki jaan bchayi us se yeh sabit hota ha k tum ek achi smjhdar aur bahdur ldki ho...baki tum yahan tk ayi means tum qualifications mein bhi ok ho

Shreya smiles: yes Sir

n Daya lost in her smile n he smiles too. Abhijeet noticed this ...

Abhi:Shreya tum kl se join kr skti ho

Shreya:thank you

n she left...

Daya is still lost .. Abhijeet tapped his shoulder n say

kaisi lgi

Daya:achi

Abhijeet:behn ha meri

Daya in shock:mtlb jaise usne us lady ki help ki

Abhi cuts: shadi krega

Daya smile sheepishly: haan pr us k dil mein bhi toh pyr jgana pdega.

Abhi:thik ha tu apni love story track pe la aur main apni kyu jeeja g

Daya shyly smiled n say

jee saale sahab...

n both laughed a loud..

FLASHBACK over..

Daya slept with this thought but water in his eyes is still visible...

""Rona chanhu toh Rona chanhu toh ansu na aye,,,, aisi ha tanhai"""

""Saya bhi sath jb chhod jaye,,,, aisi ha tanhai"""

Here kavin side he is lying on bed while burring his face in pillow... he is crying a loads.. eyes r filled with tears...n a big photo frame of his n purvi is hanging on wall...

""Aise chhod k Jo mehbub jaye,,,toh jeene se na kyu dil uub jaye""

FLASHBACK start

Its prom night of college.. all r well dressed n very happy...But Kavin is very tensed... Ricky came n asked..

kya huya ...purvi ko dhundh rha ha .

Kavin playfully hit his shoulder n say

mujhe aur bhi kaam ha

Sam:fir bta kya huya

Kavin:yr prom night ha aur mere paas koi partner nhi ha

Ricky:Purvi ha na

Kavin in irritation:kitni bar smjhayu v r just frnd... nothing more than that.. n plz koi partner dekhne do

Ricky n Sam:vo dekh n point toward door

Kavib eyes were popped out... he couldn't believe his eyes...he just stared at door..

Ricky:chhod chl partner dekhte ha tere liye

Kavin:Kavin shetty ki partner toh yhi bnegi

Sam:bhul gya vo Purvi ha

Ricky n Sam: she's nt ur type

Kavin taking deep breath: now she is my type

n he placed her both hands on his heart n took a long deep breath...

Ricky:chl spno sw bahr a aur ja us k paas.

Kavin nodded n about to move but he shocked to see a boy with Purvi.. n he say

yeh

Ricky:kya huya

Sam:avi purvi k sath kya kr rha ha

Kavin:puri duniya mein ise yhi mila tha.

Ricky: ab kya

Kavin losses his temper when he saw Avi's hand around Purvi waist

Kavin:ise toh

Ricky:jb Purvi kucch ni bol rhi toh tum kyu

Sam: janta ha na kaisa ldka ha vo. aur Purvi k sath kucch kr na de

Kavin:shut up nzr rkho is pe

Purvi came toward Kavin. she wore red one piece with light makeup n she is looking totally stunning.

she hugged kavin n say

kaisa ha kavu.. see kaisi lg rhi hu

Kavin try to hide his anger: yeh pehne ki kya zrurt thi

Purvi:kavu socha kuch nya try kru so.. btw Avi ko toh jante hi ho . aaj k liye yeh mera dance partner ha.

Kavin smiled lightly.

meanwhile purvi left with ruhi . n Kavin held Avi Collar n say

yeh partnership dance tk hi rhe toh hi acha hoga

Avi:tu toh aise baat kr rha jaise ki tu gf nhi bnata

Kavin:bnata hu pr tere jaise ulte kaam ni krta.. jis pr mujhe ya un ldkiyo ko koi shrmindgi ho.

Avi:tu purvi ko bcha skta h toh bcha le n he smiled evilly

Kavin:jb tk main hu tu Purvi k sath kucch glt nhi kr skta

Avi:10 din ha tere paas in 10 din baad vo khud mere paas ayegi...rok skta ha toh rok lo...

Kavin shouts:you

Ricky made his collar free from him:ya toh 10 din k andr vo meri hogi ya teri bol shrt mnzur ha.

Kavin:tu pagal ho gya. yeh dil ki baat ha koi sauda nhi

Ricky:dekh Avi tu sudhr ja

Avi:smjhao ise agr aisa nhi krega toh mujhe toh jante hi ho bolo kya chahte ho

Kavin think for while:n say meri ek condition ha

Avi:bol..

Kavin:Purvi ko is bare mein pta na chle toh hi acha.

Avi:done toh aaj se hi shuru krte ha.

Kavin nodded n Avi left

Sam:pagal ho gya.. yeh mzak nhi ha. yr purvi k emotions k sath glt hoga. us k sath glt hoga

Ricky: haan kavin Purvi ko pta chlega toh kitna bura lgega use

Kavin:us k sath Avi kucch glt kre us se better ha k main uska dil aur bhrosa tod du.

Ricky:is sb mein tumhari dosti bhi khtm ho jayegi.

Kavin:Purvi ko tutne se bcha lu yhi kafi ha...

Ricky n sam nodded silently

Kavin:nzr rkho Avi pe

Ricky: thik ha .

Kavin moved out

Sam:ricky yeh glt ha

Ricky:jo hoga dekha jayega...filhal hume purvi ko Avi ki gndi soch se bchana ha

both sat n sipping their drinks..

FLASHBACK over

Kavin sat while burried his head in his knees...n he is shedding tears silently.

"'Saya bhi sath jb chhod jaye,,,, aisi ha tanhayi""

Here's daya side.. he sat in is sitting while holding Shreya photograph... n he is hugging photo tightly...

""Paya hamne yeh bin tere ranj k rahe aur gum k andhere """

Here Kavin is still crying badly asif he tried to release his all pain which is buried deep in his heart.

"""Vo bhi toh hum se kho gye haye,,,, aisi ha tanhayi..""""

""""Saya bhi jb sath chhod jaye,,,, aisi ha tanhayi""""

Here abhiheet side ... As usual he sat in dark room. while holding Avni n his photo. in which avni holding his one ear.. n he gave annoyed expression.

"""yaad ate ha beete zmane,,, jb tum aye the humko mnane""""

n memories of Avni occupied his mind n tears r flowing down on his cheeks.. n in anger he crumbled Avni's photo n threw it away... but after some minuted he picked photo from floor n placed that near his heart n eyes again got teary..

""""ab toh dil ruthe drd mnaye,,,, aisi ha tanhayi"""

"""saya bhi sath jb chhod jaye,,, aisi ha tanhayi""""

Tarika watching this from door n tears r flowing from her eyes

FLASHBACK start.

Tarika is sitting on lounge n her mother came to her n say

yeh le photos bta kon sa ldka psnd ha.

Tarika while making face: no mom mujhe ni dekhna.

T.M:kyu shadi nhi krni

Tarika:mom abhi nhi krni. aur in ldko se toh bilkul nhi

T.M:toh apni psnd bta de

Tarika in dreamy world:Jo dikhne mein acha ho.. vo mujse pyr kre jaisi hu vaise hi .. mujhe meri achai aur burai dono k sath accept kre... vo dil ka bht acha ho...aur sbse bdi baat use dekh kr pehli hi nzr mein lge yhi ha vo

T.M:madam spno se bahr ayiye..

Tarika turned toward TV n jumped in joyness...

she shouts:mom yhi ha vo

T.M:kon

Tarika point toward TV Tarika mom smiled

T.M:Abhijeet yeh to bht bda business man ha... aur vo tujhse shadi kyu krega

Tarika:mom meri shadi toh isi k sath hogi vrna nhi hogi .

T.M:beta

Tarika:I felt something mom...I have decided main toh isi se shadi krungi

T.M helplessly nodded.

Tarika:mom aaj sham mujhe Shreya k ghr Jana ha...pehli baar ja rhi hu kya pehnu.

T.M:chl mere sath.

FLASHBACK over

Tarika came out of her past n eyes were still wet

"""Saya bhi sath jb chhod jaye,,,,, aisi ha tanhayi""""

Here Shreya lying on bed n in deep thoughts... her eyes redness n wetness can tell that she was crying for a long...

"""rona chanhu toh rona chanhu ansu na aye,,,, aisi ha tanhai""

"""Saya bhi sath jb chhod jaye,,,, aisi ha tanhai"""

00000-00000-00000-00000-0000-0000-00

phew!lots of flashback na...don't wry next mein aur honge..winks

a big thankyou for lovely reviews...

how's it

do reviews...

bye.

tc... 


	5. Chapter 5

Hiiiiiii

here is next chap..with some more flashback...

00000-00000-00000-00000-00000-0000-00000-

Abhijeet house

All r at dining table except purvi n Dhruv...Tarika sat beside Abhijeet but she is lost somewhere... basically all of three including shreya r nt interested to eat... All eyes r wet but try to hide...

meanwhile Purvi enter n Sat beside Shreya n say

gd mrng

All came back to senses. n wish her back...

N she start eating silently. meantime Dhruv enter n signal something to Purvi.  
Purvi nodded but Shreya noticed this...but she kept quite..

Dhruv to Abhijeet:gd mrng papa

Abhi: gd mrng

Dhruv to Shreya:gd mrng bdi bhu

All became shocked

Shreya: beta aap toh mujhe mommy bolte ho toh aaj bdi bhu kyu

Dhruv: maine decide kiya ha k aaj se main sbko vaise hi bulaunga jaisa rishta ha..

Shreya: ok

Dhruv to Tarika: kya aap meri mommy bnegi

All again got a shock

Abhi:yeh kya ha dhruv . aaj kl aap bht bolne lge ho.

he to tarika:sry tarika bcha ha

tarika cuts:its ok agr use acha lgta ha toh koi ni.

Dhruv:toh aap mere mumma

Tarika hugged him:han bcha.

Abhi didn't like this but he kept his mouth shut for Dhruv.. n he left..

Purvi n Dhruv try to hide their smile n shreya is watching them...

Tarika:main abhijeet ko dwai de du

Shreya nodded n tarika left.

Purvi n Dhruv shared hi fi

Shreya gave them a questioning look

Purvi:hume bht kaam ha chl dhruv...

Shreya: purvi Dhruv

Dhruv:momy mera homework

Shreya in anger:baitho dono

Both sat beside her n exchanging glances.

Shreya:ab kucch bologe bhi

Purvi:kya di

Shreya:Purvi

Dhruv:mujhe Tarika aunty se pyr ha aur main unhe dad ki mumma bnana chahta hu.

Shreya n Purvi got confused...

shreya:Dhruv kya bol rhe ho

Purvi:Tarika aur bhai ki shadi

Shreya:pr bhai

Purvi:di vo aapki baat ni taal te

Dhruv:haan mujhe vo bht psnd ha

Shreya gave confused expression n shut her eyes

n both looked at her with a hope

shreya open her eyes n say

yes

Purvi n dhruv hugged her

Shreya:pr itne se nhi hoga

Dhruv:mtlb

Shreya:kucch bda krna pdega.

Purvi:kya

Shreya tell them a plan.

Purvi:nice plan but tarika ki help chahiye hogi

Shreya:vo mujhpe chhod doh...

both nodded...

Shreya left...

Tarika gave Abhijeet medicine... both r silent. none of them speak...

Tarika abt to move out.

Abhijeet:sry Tarika

Tarika turned n gave a confused look to him

Abhijeet:vo Dhruv

Tarika cuts:bcha hi ha... pr I think aap ko shadi kr leni chahiye.. Dhruv apni mumma ko miss krta ha..

Abhi:shadi nhi Tarika.. Jo bhi ayegi meri biwi bn k ayegi Dhruv ki ma nhi.

Tarika:koi toh hogi jo aapki wife bnne se pehle Dhruv ki ma bn jaye

Abhi:Tarika hr koi tum jaisa nhi hota... Jo shi hone pe bhi khud ko sza de rhi ho

Tarika confused:mtlb

Abhi:tum ab shadi kr lo. kb tk us insaan ka intezar krogi jo tumhare layak hi nhi

Tarika: plz abhijeet stop this

n she left

Abhijeet povs:ab mujhe hi kucch krna pdega... sirf meri vjh se sb ne apni khushiyo se muh mod liya

He got up n called someone...

Otherside Tarika sat in room with tears in her eyes . she is thinking

shadi? tumhare siwa kisi aur se shadi... nhee Abhijeet

FLASHBACK start

ABHIJEET house

Tarika entered... she is looking for Shreya... she is little bit scared bcz its her first ever visit... n its a really a big mansion

Tarika povs:itna bda ghr.. Shreya ne btaya nhi kbhi. itni bdi party kis khushi mein ha... kitne sare log ha... shreya kahan ho yr.

she was too much engrossed in her thoughts n suddenly she collided with someone.. he held her from waist..she shut her eyes in nervousness n say

sry maine jaan k nhi kiya.. bs glti se ho gya.. yeh Shreya mujhe bula k khud pta nhi kahan gayab ho gyi..

He:ankhein kholo

she did so n surprised to see her in Abhijeet arms.

She wish time would stop right here.. she is so happy to see him from so close

Abhijeet:u ok?

she nodded as no

Abhijeet:chot toh ni lgi.

Tarika lost in him.

Abhijeet shook her with this she came back to reality..

Tarika:so sorry

Abhijeet made her stand n sy

tum?

Tarika:m shreyas frnd

Abhijeet: that way.. n point toward Shreya room

Abhijeet left. Tarika too moved that side..

Tarika thinks:yippeee Abhijeet.. OMG! vo mere kitna paas vo yahan kya kr rha ha..aur Shreya usne kbhi ni btaya k vo use janti ha use toh main. huh

n she moved toward stairs

SHREYA room

She is getting ready.. she wore a black evening gown with lesser makeup. as usual she mad about watches n she wore it on her right wrist..

she lost somewhere n smiling..

mujhe yaad kr k smile kr rhi ho.

with this she came out of her dreamy world. n turned

n surprised to see Daya there . she move toward him n say

han

Daya wrapped her arms around her neck n say

looking gorgeous

Shreya blushed lightly

Daya:ek baat bolu

Shreya nodded as yes.  
n Daya start moving close to her... she became nervous n start moving backwards. Shreya hit wall n Daya placed his both hands on wall beside her n blocked her way.. Shreya shut her eyes.

Daya moving more closer n start kissing her face.  
Shreya too lost in him...Daya abt to kiss her lips

...

...

Shreya

this voice of Tarika help her to came out of her dreams...

Shreya open her eyes n saw no one beside her .. she smile n hit her head n say

pagal ab khuli ankhon se bhi spne...

Tarika came n shook her:kahan khoyi ha

Shreya smiled..

Tarika:don't tell me that u r in love

Shreya blushed.

Tarika:ohho naam toh bta mere jiju ka

Shreya:ek min tu itnu khush kyu ha.. pyr mujhe huya ha aur gaal tere gulabi ha...

Now its Tarika turn to blush

Tarika: Shreya I met him

Shreya:woooo kon ha..

Tarika:abhijeet shrivastva

Shreya became shocked.. she didnt knw wht to say or not.

Meanwhile Avni entered n say

Shreya ready ho

Shreya:haan

Avni:toh chlo sb wait kr rhe ha. aur vo bhi **winks

Shreya:Tarika yeh avni ha

Tarika: hlo

Shreya:aaj iski sgaai ha mere bhai Abhijeet se..

This made tarika shocked. She stood like a statue..n tears start flowing down. but she control herself n extend her hand to Avni

Congrats

Avni gave weird look to her n say

thankyou

n held shreya hand n dragged her out...  
Tarika left alone...she sat on floor... completely broken...

Here outside in Hall.

Abhi n Daya looking for their girls..Daya was lost

Abhijeet:tu aaj bolde use fir aaj hi announce kr deta hu

Daya:kya?

Abhi:tumhari aur Shreya ki sgaai

Daya: sachi

Abhi:chl terrace pe ja Shreya ko bhi le ja..

Daya nodded n moved toward Shreya n held her hand.. he dragged her to terrace. shreya was surprised

Daya as usual lost in her.

Shreya:sir kya huya

Daya:dekh rha hu meri PA bht hot lg rhi ha.

Shreya blushed n say

acha... vaise nhi lgti

Daya held her from waist which made her confused n blushed too..

lgti ha hmesha pr aaj thodi c zyada lg rhi ha. Daya said with smirk..

Shreya put her arms around his neck. n say

toh PA k liye koi order boss

Daya:haan order nhi request ha.. PA k liye nhi sirf apni pyari c shreya k liye.

Shreya unwrapped his arms n say

Application de dijiye fir sochungi k kya action lena ha aapki request ka.

n she turned n start moving..

Daya held her hand n said with pleading eyes

aisa mt khiye meri request pe zra jldi gaur frmana.. meri zindagi ka swal ha.

Shreya smiled

Daya:hopefully aapka response positive hoga vrna toh meri maut

Shreya placed her hand on his mouth n say in anger

Daya yeh ulti sidhi baatein mt kiya kro . aapko pta ha na aap kya mayne rkhte ha mere liye

Daya smiled n held his ears n say

sry ab nhi bolunga...

Shreya twisted his nose n say

ab boliye kyu laye ha mujhe yahan

Daya:vo kl btau

Shreya gave him a annoyed look.

Daya:Shreya vo... main..vo bhul gya

Shreya in fake anger:ok fine baith kr yaad kijiye.. jb yaad aye toh mujhe niche se bula lena.

n she turned to leave.. Daya just hugged her from behind n placed his chin on her shoulder.

Shreya:Daya ab yeh

Daya cuts: mujhe yaad a gya.

Shreya smiled n say

main sun rhi hu.

Daya:Shreya main bht unromantic hu isiliye kucch khas nhi kr paya. pr aaj bol hi dunga..

Shreya turned to him n say

main wait kr rhi hu

Daya took a deep breath n say

will u marry me?

Shreya start laughing... Daya got confused

Shreya:yes u r right... ekdum unromantic ho. koi aise purpose krta ha.

Daya:meri siti piti gul thi aur tumhe mzak sujh rhi ha... chlo btao shadi krogi mujhse

Shreya moved toward him n softly pecked his cheek n ran toward door.. n left

Daya ruffle his hair n got confused... he povs

yr ab iska kya mtlb nikalu.  
yeh ldki mujhe pagal kr k hi chhodegi..

he too went down in party.

Abhijeet saw him n went to stage..he stood while holding mike.

Abhi:may I have attention plz.. first of all thankyou aap sb meri aur avni ki sgaai pe aye aur hmari is khushi mein shamil huye

he gave a look to Daya. n start again

ab main aapko ek aur good news dena chahta hu. k shrivasta n shetty family saalo se sath business kr rhe h aur ab hum is dosti ko agge bdhana chahta ha isiliye aaj mere sath sath daya aur Shreya ki engagement hogi... plz aap sb meri behn ko uski nyi shuruwat k liye apni blessings de

Daya was surprised n start looking for Shreya. but she is no where... then he felt a hand in his hand.

he looked the person n utter only one thing

Shreya yeh

Shreya whispers in his ear: mil gya mera jwab.. sgaai mubark ho mr. Daya

Daya tightened his grip on her hand n say

aapko bhi sgaai mubarak ho miss PA

N both shared a cute eye lock.

They came out with

Ahem Ahem

Both blushed to see Abhijeet n Avni ...

Abhijeet:yr sb acha ha pr Kavin aur Purvi bhi hote toh kitna acha hota

Daya:hmm chlo unhe function ki vedio bhej denge...

Shreya nodded.

n both couple exchange rings...

all r so happy except one person she is tarika... she was watching all of this from a corner. she is so silent.. Shreya went to her n took her to roo

Shreya room

Tarika is still lost... Shreya hugged her n try to console

Shreya:Tarika so sry yr.. but this is true k bhai us se paglo ki trh pyr krte ha. us k bina jina toh door saans bhi ni le skte.. plz Tarika try to understand it's just a crush

Tarika:no Shreya... I really love him..

Shreya felt bad for her n she has no word to say.

Shreya:Tarika fir bhi yeh sb bhulne ki koshish kr.

Tarika left...

Shreya too cry but she is not able to do anything for her besttie...

Shreya povs:yeh kya ho rha ha... bhagan Tarika ko uski khushiya mil jaye... main use aise nhi dekh skti. plz bhgwan g.

FLASHBACK over

Tarika came out of senses with Shreya voice

Shreya:kya huya

Tarika: kucch purani baatein

Shreya:ab purani baatein bhul jao.. ab bari ha nyi yaadein bnane ki...

Tarika gave her a confused look

Purvi:shadi krengi mere bhai se Tarika bhabhi.

She became shocked..

Dhruv: bolo na aap sch mein meri mumma bnegi.

Tarika hugged him n nodded while tears...

Shreya:toh plan suno

n she tell them plan.

All nodded.

Shreya thinks:ab sb thik hoga bs purvi aur kavin ka jhgda suljh jaye...deep breath

N all shared hi fi with new hope.

000000000000000000000

A very big thankyou to all reviewers ...

How's it?

keep reviewing

bye

tc 


	6. Chapter 6

Hiiiii

hope so zyada late nhi hu. agr hu pehle hi sry..

n this include Kavi moments. . .

Read it.

000000000000000000000000000000000

DAYA house

Kavin is getting ready... meanwhile Daya entered n saw him confusely n say

is wqt kahan jane k taiyari ho rhi ha.

us chudail k ghr jane ki taiyari ho rhi. kavin said irritated

Daya got confused .. n say

kon chudail..

Kavin took a breath: Purvi

Daya:kavin kya ha yeh.

Kavin:toh kya khu bhai.. main manta hu mera trika glt tha pr irada to shi tha... toh vo smhjti kyu nhi ..

Daya confusedly: kya kiya tune

Kavin: bhai us avi se bchane k liye pyr ka natak kiya pr kb yeh natak sch bn gya pta hi na chla.

Daya:toh ab use smjhao. tum kaho toh main baat kru.

Kavin:bhai main khud smjhunga use apne trike se.

Daya nodded n leave.

Kavin opened wardrobe n saw some photos of his college.. he starred at Purvi pic... n eyes got teary...

FLASHBACK starts

Same prom night

Ricky n Sam were looking for Kavin. n Purvi is with Avi. n he mixed something in her drink.. but Sam saw this n tell Ricky..

Ricky:yr Kavin kahan ha.. use btana hoga..

Sam saw him n say

wo rha chl but Kavin move toward Purvi n gave his hand to accept happily n they start dancing..Avi looked them angrily. but he can't do anything bcz he has to maintain his good image for Purvi..

other side kavi lost in each other

Kavin held her from waist n look into her eyes. start singing

Tumhe aaj maine jo dekha

Purvi smiled n move toward avi n he starts following her

Ho tumhe aaj maine jo dekha Tumhe aaj maine jo dekha Chamka hai kismat ka tara Badli naseeb ki rekha Tumhe aaj maine jo dekha

Purvi held Avi hand n start dance with him n gave a look to Kavin..

Tumhe aaj maine jo dekha Chamka hai kismat ka tara Badli naseeb ki rekha Tumhe aaj maine jo dekha kavin moves to Ruhi(Purvi frnd) n starts twirled her

Tum ishq mere tum khwaab mere Tum jaan ho tum ho chaina

kavin winks Purvi

Tum yaar mere tum pyaar mere Dildar mere dil raina

Purvi to Kavin while dancing with Avi.

Tum aarzoo mein tum justajoo mein Tum raaste mein manzil mein Tum rooh mein ho tum saans mein ho Tum dhadkano mein tum dil mein

Kavin points toward Purvi n she blushed at this.

Tumhe pehchano tumhi ko janu Tumhe ko manu tumhi ko

Tumhe pehchano tumhi ko janu Tumhe ko manu tumhi ko

Purvi took drink from avi n drank it. n he imagine Avi as Kavin. n put her arms around his neck

Tumhe aaj maine jo dekha Chamka hai kismat ka tara Badli naseeb ki rekha Tumhe aaj maine jo dekha

Purvi move toward kavin n sing while point him.

Tum shok mere tum armaan mere Tum dost mere tum dilbar Tum zindagi ho tum bandagi ho Kabza tumhara mere dil par

Kavin held Purvi hand n placed her hand on his heart. both lost for few minutes

Tum rang bhi ho tum roop bhi ho Tum dhoop bhi ho chaya bhi Tum menka ho tum apsara ho Tum moh bhi ho maya bhi

Purvi jerk Kavin n here drink has effected till now n she started to loss her senses

Tum aise ho aaye tum aise ho chaye Tumhe dekho main haye tumhi ko Tum aise ho aaye tum aise ho chaye Tumhe dekho main haye tumhi ko

Purvi to Avi

Tumhe aaj maine jo dekha

Kavin

Tumhe aaj maine jo dekha

Purvi hugged Avi

Chamka hai kismat ka tara

Kavin signal Ricky

Badli naseeb ki rekha

Purvi

Tumhe aaj maine jo dekha Kavin following Avi

Tumhe aaj maine jo dekha

Purvi has fainted...Avi picked her in arms n moved out..

Kavin follow him n they reached a hotel room. but suddenly they vanished.

Kavin try to find them but not succeed..

meanwhile Ricky n Sam arrived. .

Ricky:kahan ha vo

Kavin:pta nhi kahan gayab ho gya. agr aaj purvi k sath kucch ho gya toh main but he couldn't complete his sentence.

Sam:chl yr dhundte ha use.

n they moved in different directions...

Other side Purvi is lying on bed.. she is not in her senses properly .. Avi is moving close to her..n moving his finger on her face ..

purvi hmmm bechara kavin 10 din toh bht zyada ha...mere liye ek pl hi kafi ha tumhe apna bnane k liye.. aur vo kavin Kucch nhi kr payega... he said this with evil smile...

meanwhile Purvi start gaining her consciousness.. n he saw Avi n he leaned toward her but Purvi rolled down to bed n start shouting

Avi.. hum yahan kya kr rhe ha

Avi:tum ldkiya bhi na kitni bholi bnti ho jaise kucch pta hi na ho

Purvi got confused:mtlb.

Avi: tum haseen main jawan ..

Purvi gave a look to him

Avi:hum tum ek kmre mein bnd ha aur pucch rhi ho kya kr rhe ha..c'mon baby n try to kiss her but Purvi slapped him n

shouting for help n she try hard to escape..

outside kavin n group roaming here there for her. then sam heard Purvi voice.n he inform others n all rushed toward voice..

Kavin enter n saw Purvi lying on bed n Avi try to molest her... but Kavin went n start beating him. Sam went to Purvi n gave her jacket to cover.. bcz her dress was torn.. she is weeping n after seeing this kavin became more aggressive n beat him rashly... Avi got so many wounds on his body n face. but kavin was still beating him.. Avi became unconscious..

Ricky held his hand in order to stop him but he raise his hand on Ricky too with this Purvi came in front n say

bs kro kavin. n tears flowing

Kavin:how dare is he? tumhe chhune ki koshish kaise ki isne. n his eyes became teary too.

Purvi hugged him n kavin try to console her but he was crying too.. they remain in that soothing hug for long .

Ricky : ab hume chlna chahiye.. ..

n all left.

Days pass like this .Purvi is already in love with now he is falling for her but try to hide from all.

One day at Kavin's flat. it was Sunday Ricky n Sam visit him. They were having tea..

Kavin was lost in purvi's thought. Sam signal Ricky n

Purvi kaisi ha. Ricky said with smile

Kavin:bht achi

Sam:kitna pyr krte ho

Kavin still lost n extend his arms n say

itna sara

Ricky n Sam giggle

toh purpose kb kroge.

with this he back to reality n say.

kya bole ja rhe ho pagal ho kya

Ricky:oh nautaki chl sidha sidha bta kb bta rha ha use

kavin blushed at this

Sam: oye hoye ldka toh shrma gya

n he n Ricky shared hi fi. kavin glared them n throw cusion on them..

Sam while doing drama: aah.. lg gyi

Ricky: kavin bta

Kavin: Sunday ko

Sam:aaj kyu nhi

Kavin: uska b'day ha

Ricky n Sam: oooo toh madam ka b'day spcl bnaya ja rha ha.

Kavin gave "tum log nhi sudhroge wala"look..

FLASHBACK end

Kavin came out of thoughts with phn bell.. he picked the phn n left in hurry.

ABHIJEET house.

Purvi is in her room n she is lost some where..n her eyes r wet.. meanwhile Tarika enter n saw her like this. she sat beside her. n wrapped her one arm around her.. with this Purvi open her eyes n wiped her tears

Tarika: behne doh inhe

Purvi:shayad ankh mein kucch chla gya..

Tarika:bnd ankh mein bhi kucch chla jata ha aaj pta chla.

Purvi:Tarika

Tarika cuts:jb itna pyr ha dil mein toh yeh narazgi kyu

Purvi:yeh narazgi nhi nfrat ha tarika jo main kavin se krti hu

Tarika smiled lightly: maine toh uska naam hi ni liya.

Purvi looked her.. n hugged her... n shedding some tears. Tarika try to console n patted her head. toh aisa bhi kya huya tha jo tum itna naraz ho usse.

Purvi separated n say

dhokha diya usne mujhe. meri feelings ka mzak bna k rkh diya usne.

Tarika:ho skta koi gltfehmi huyi ho. ek baar baat kr k dekh lo

Purvi:usne khud mana ha yeh ek vo cheater ha. kitni khush thi main mera birthday tha aur usne mujhe purpose kiya tha. us din ko itna spcl bnaya aur fir pta chla k sb dhokha

Tarika:purvi kyi baar insaan nhi us k halaat glt hote ha ho skta ha kavin k sath bhi kucch aisa ho

Purvi: pta nhi pr ab mujhe us se koi rishta nhi rkhna

Tarika:jaise tumhe thik lge . pr yeh ansu nhi chahiye mujhe. hmari Purvi hste huye zyada achi lgti ha.. n. she wiped off her tears

Purvi:Tarika ek baat bolu

Tarika: hmm jo mn mein ha bol doh ab toh hum dost ha

Purvi:tumhe bhai k liye chun kr maine koi glti nhi ki.. jb se tum ayi ho dhire dhire hi shi pr bhai apni purani form mein lautne lge. thankyou

Tarika in fake anger :thank you

purvi:chlo fir aaj shopping chlte ha tum aur main

Tarika:Shreya?

Purvi:yr di toh boar kr dengi

Tarika held her ear:shaitan abhi btati hu use aap k suvichar

Purvi:mar vaogi kya..

n both laughed at this

meanwhile Shreya enter n surprised to see them together

kya baat ha yahan toh mehfil lgi ha.. main fir baad mein ati hu

Tarika:drama Queen don't be. jealous ha.

Shreya:jealous or me never

Purvi:Tarika kucch smell a rhi ha jaise kucch jl rha ho n winks to tarika

Tarika points Shreya n say

idhr se a rhi ha na smell

Shreya in fake anger: tumhe toh main n she picked cushions

n start throwing on them. tarika Purvi too picked cushions n start fight with them..

Itti si hansi Itti si khush iItta sa tukda chand ka Khwabon ke tinkon se chla banayeinn aashiyaan ...2

When trio tired with this pillow fight. n lay on bed n room is filled with happiness n essences of new relation of trust n love.

Dabe dabe paaon se Aaye haule haule zindagi Hothon pe kundi chadha ke Hum taale laga ke chal Gumsum tarane chupke chupke gaayein Aadhi aadhi baant le Aaja dil ki ye zameenThoda sa tera sa hogaThoda mera bhi hoga apna ye aashiyan

Shreya:Tarika tumhare ane se ghr ki khusyia lautne lgi ha.. tum jb gyi thi yeh hsi yeh pl sb saath le gyi thi

Purvi:di ab yeh a gyi ha na sb acha hoga '  
Tarika:c'mon guys is ghr ko hum sb mil k khushiyo se bhr denge...aur koi gum nhi hoga...

Shreya/Purvi: haan Tarika bhabhi

Tarika blushed at this n hide her face in her palms.

Purvi:dekho dekho koi kaise shrma rha ha...

Shreya:jaise ki abhi abhi shadi huyi ho

Tarika glared them.

Shreya n Purvi shared hi fi.. n hugged tarika

Abhijeet is looking this from door n a smile crept on his face... meanwhile daya entered n surprised to see him smiling.. he tapped his shoulder n Abhi turned to him

Daya:kya baat ha akele akele muskura rhe ho

Abhi points inside room: ghr mein khushiya laut rhi ha aur zriya Tarika bni ha. bs in sb ko dekh k muskura rha tha

Daya:Shreya ko khul k hsta dekh acha lg rha ha.

Abhi:chl vahan chl k baat krte ha.

n they left for Abhi room

Daya:chl bta kyu bulaya.

Abhi:yr soch rha hu kyu na office join kr lu.

Daya hugged him:yr bht acha decision liya . m very happy

Abhi:purvi ki shadi krane ka soch rha hu. dekh main bhi yhi chahta hu k kavin aur Purvi ki shadi ho. pr kaise smjh nhi a rha.

Daya:thoda wqt dete ha sb thik hoga.

Abhi put his hand on daya's hand n took a deep breath

Daya:kya huya

Abhi:Shreya ki vidaai bhi krni yeh sb jitni jldi ho ske utna hi acha .

Daya:thik ha pr in sbse pehle mujhe bhi ek kaam krna ha

Abhi:kya

Daya:tumari shadi.

Abhi stood n say

mujhe nhi krni shadi

Daya:kyu nhi krni

Abhi:bs nhi krni

Daya:toh mera aur shreya ka faisla bhi yaad rkhna. bol manzur ha.

Abhi:chl fir tu khud hi koi ldki dhund le

Daya:tarika ha na

Abhi glared him.

Daya with smile: aise mt dekh main dr jaunga

Abhi smiles:chl nautaki. Kavin ne tumhe bhi sikha di.

n both laughed at this.

00000000000000000000000000000000

So ab next kya hoga.

A big thankyou to all of you

Guest:u said to show tarika Purvi bonding.. I tried to do... n thankyou very much...

Blair. 64,kavifan, hanrohashasim, disani, bhumi.98, jasdeep,pari, Rajvi girl, crazyforpurvi, .50,iamdua, GuestNL, kevidareya 123, jannatfairy, n all guest

thankyou so much for support .

n always waiting for ur feedback... so keep reviewing.

Bye

tc

stay healthy

mithi... 


	7. Chapter 7

Hiiiiiiiii

0000000000000000000000000000000000

ABHIJEET House

Daya n Abhi is still in room discussing abt abhi's marriage...But abhi is not ready for that...

Daya:yr maan ja shadi k liye vrna Shreya vida nhi hogi na hi main use le k jaunga...

Abhi:yr mujhe khud k liye biwi nhi chahiye Dhruv k liye ma chahiye...

Daya:toh Tarika se better kon ha ...

Abhi:yr tarika k sath glt hoga yeh

Daya:kya glt hoga .. tu bhi janta ha k vo tujh se pyr krti ha fir kyu?

Meanwhile Dhruv entered n sat in daya's lap..

Dhruv: kya baat kr rhe ho mujhe bhi btao..

Daya:Dhruv smjha na papa ko

Abhi glared Daya..n signaled as no...

Dhruv saw this n say

Papa jb Daya uncle keh rhe ha k Tarika mumma se shadi kr lo toh krlo na.. kyu nkhre kr rhe ho.

Abhijeet eyes popped out n Daya giggled at this..

Abhi:Dhruv

Dhruv cuts:mujhe vo bht achi lgti ha aapko pta ha vo mujhe kitna pyr krti ha.. (he open his arms) itna Sara..aur vo aapse bhi pyr krti ha...

Abhi(shocked): Dhruv aap

Dhruv cuts: I knw aap unse shadi kyu ni krna chahte

Daya: kyu

Dhruv: Daya uncle papa jlte ha mujhse. Tarika mumma mujhe unse zyada pyr krti ha na...

Daya n Abhi smiled at his innocence

Daya innocently: kya yr tu bhi jeko bn gya vo bhi apne hi bete se..very bad.

Dhruv: haan dekha uncle kitne bde jeko ha yeh.

Daya:haan beta bht bda jeko ha.. tumhe pta main class mein first aya toh do din baat ni ki isne mujse itna bda jeko ha yeh...

both laughed n Abhi nodded in disappointment

Abhi:tu yeh bta Daya tu first kb aya

Daya:vo..vo han nursery mein

n trio laughed at this.

Daya:Abhi baat kr Tarika se. yr Abhi shadi mt kr atleast use janne ki smjhne ki koshish kr

Abhi:OK

...

...

meanwhile Kavin came n saw Purvi in hall.. she is reading book...n she is unaware of kavin arrival.. kavin saw her n a cute smile appeared on his face ... he ruffled his hairs n taking foot steps toward her... meanwhile Purvi stood up n crashed with kavin... both lost their balance n fell on floor... kavin is under n Purvi on him...both lost in each other eyes... they forget about their fight... they just lost in this loving moment... hearts r running like horse. .. they completely forget outer world...

BG music...

Hulcul hui zara shor hua dil chor hua teri ore hua..2 esi chale jab hawa ishq hua hi hua… 2 hulcul hui zara shor chor hua dil chor huya teri ore hua… esi chale jab hawa ishq hua hi hua..2 ishq hua haaye ishq hua

Kavi is still lost...(chlo yr inhe disturb nhi krte.)

...

...  
..

Shreya is in her room..n she is selecting a dress for herself... but she is too confused abt dress. she scattered her all saree's n dresses on bed.. but she didn't chose one for her..

meanwhile Daya came n saw her confused n frustrated... he smiles n moves toward her .. he held her from shoulders n softly kissed her forehead n made her sat on bed.

Shreya:kya kr rhe ha aap

Daya:tumhari uljhan sulha rha hu.n he picked a dress from wardrobe n gave to her

Shreya:main kbse yeh dhund rhi thi .pr mil nhi rhi thi .. aap ne ft se dhund di. n kissed his cheek..

Daya smile n gently rub his cheek n say

agr aisa inaam milega toh hr roz tumhe aise hi dresses dhundh k de skta hu..

n he start moving closer to her n she became nervous.. n she close her eyes n Daya smiled at this.. n kissed her both cheeks. n then her forehead... her heart beats increased...

palko se hoton tak jo rah nikalti hai gujare na wahan se yeh teri galti hai palko se hoton tak jo rah nikalti hai hooo.

Daya moving toward her lips Shreya stopped him by placing her hand on her lips... Daya separated n smile

Main apna vada nhi bhula hu Shreya...he says..

n turned to leave. Shreya held her hand n kissed his forehead n say

mujhe aap pr pura bhrosa ha...

Daya left the room..Shreya seeing him leaving..

rehte hain abb hum wahan ishq hua hi hua hoo esi chale jab hawa ishq hua hi hua

hulchul hui zara shor hua dil chor hua teri ore hua a

Shreya smiles n went to washroom...

...

...  
...

Abhi went to Tarika room. she is checking abhijeet's reports... Abhi sat on bed beside her. n took file from her hand... Tarika gave him a confused look

Abhi:Tarika vo..

Tarika:don't wry kl Dhruv ki PTM ha main chli jaungi.

Abhi smiled n say: thankyou. . tumne aakr is ghr ko smbhal liya... sb k chehre pe muskaan laut ayi ha...

Tarika:Abhi yeh ghr mera bhi toh ha. .mtlb k Shreya

Abhi cuts:is ghr pe tumhara pura haq ha .aur yeh lo

Tarika:yeh

Abhi:ghr ki chabiya ha aur yeh sari property k papers Shreya ne mujhe vapis krdi. chahti ha k is k liye main kisi ko dhund lu. aur tumse behtr yeh sb kon smbhal skta ha.

Tarika took keys n papers from abhijeet. ..

Abhijeet smiled n moving toward door... Tarika too smiled.

but Abhi stop at door.. n turned.

aaj sham 8 bje ready rehna dinner k liye bahr chlenge... he says it with a little hope...

n moved out without waiting for any reply...

Tarika smiled at this n nodded his head as yes. she picked abhi photo from side table n hugged it tightly..n start talking to photo

chlo bhrosa toh krne lge ho mujh pr.. aur acha lga tumhe muskrata dekh... bless u ...

kadmo ko sambhale nazaro ka kya karein nazro ko sambhale to dil ka kya karein...  
kadmo ko sambhale nazaro ka kya karein dil ko sambhale zubaan ishq hua hi hua... esi chale jab hawa ishq hua hi hua.. hulcul hui zara shor hua dil chor hua teri ore hua...2 ishq hua…2

Meanwhile in hall. duo with Dhruv entered n saw kavi falling on floor... n surprised to see them lost

Dhruv:haww bhu uncle papa uncle cover ur eyes..

Abhi n Daya exchanging glances..

Daya shouts: Shreya

with this kavi broke their cute eyelock...

Purvi in anger: how dare u. mere upr ... acha trika ha kreeb ane ka..n he is shouting on kavi

Kavi closed her mouth with his hand . n say

kitna chilati ho.. mere bechare kaan k keede dr gye tumhari chu chu se... aur haan mujhe koi shonk ni tumhare kreeb ane ka.. u r nt my type...

Purvi in anger:baat toh aise kr rhe ho jaise ki main mre ja rhi hu k kb Kavin ayega aur mujhe dulhan bna k le jayega.

Kavin: o hello kavin shetty ki life partner toh duniya ki sb se hot ldki hogi.. tum jaisi behn g nhi.

Duo gave them"inka kucch nhi ho skta look"

Dhruv went to them n sat beside them... he covered her ears just to avoid non stop shouting of kavi.

Dhruv:agr aapko chilana ha toh bahr ja k chilayiye. aur km se km kavin uncle aap uth toh jayiye.. knhi aap k weight se vo db na jaye.

Kavin glared him... n Purvi jerk him...

both got up n feeling embarrassed...

Duo n Dhruv smiled at this Daya:kisi ka fight km romance khtm huya toh coffee milegi...

Purvi nodded in embarrassment n left hurriedly to kitchen...

kavin stood with his head down. Daya placed his hand on his shoulder n smile

trika acha ha...use smjhane ka

kavin smiled shlyly n hugged daya

Abhi gave a confused look..

Daya:kya soch rha ha Abhi

Abhi:kis bare mein baat kr rhe ho.

Daya:kavin ki trf se haan ha bs Purvi ko mnane k liye wqt chahiye.

Abhi smiled n say

diya wqt...

trio smiled n dhruv looked them confusedly

aap log hs kyu rhe ho... Dhruv asked

Daya:apki bhu ki shadi ki planning ho rhi ha

Dhruv excitedly: sch dulha kavin uncle ha..

kavin nodded .

Dhruv lost somewhere.

Abhi:kya huya dhruv.. kya soch rhe ho

Dhruv:Daya uncle agr bhu ki shadi hogi toh jeko ki shadi ka kya

Abhi in fake anger:Dhruv.

Dhruv hid behind Daya

Daya:jeko ki shadi hi pehle kra dete ha.

Abhi:tum log chup ho jao

Daya n Dhruv: ok dad n shared hi fi.

Abhi nodded his head in disappointment. ..

meanwhile Purvi came with coffee n gave to all.

Daya:vaise kavin tum yahan kyu aye

ise maine bulaya ha.

shreya said while taking her seat...

Daya:kyu

Shreya:mujhe shopping Jana ha toh socha ise le jau...

Daya:toh..

Shreya cuts: kavin mujhe kucch zruri kaam a gya.. vo Daya ne btaya ki koi important meeting a gyi ha so main nhi ja skti.

Daya:kon c meeting

Daya vo shergill k sath said while wink to him

Daya:vooo haan bht important ha

Shreya:pr mujhe yeh sb chize urgently chahiye

Kavin: bhabhi list bna dijiye main la dunga

Shreya:ohh so sweet. pr aisa kro k tum Purvi ko le jao company k liye. aur meri choice ise pta ha.. hai na Purvi

han di.. Purvi said while giving a weird look to kavin ...

Daya:fir baithe kyu ho jao

Kavin:bhai Saab coffee

Abhi snatch his coffee: main pilunga tu ja na

kavi gave confusing look to all n moved out

Dhruv: Mommy aap ne bhu aur kavin uncle se jhuth bola k aap ko meeting ha

Daya:hum jhuth kyu bolenge

Dhruv:un dono ko date pe bhejne k liye.

Abhi:kahan se sikha yeh sb

Daya:Dhruv kahan se sikhega yeh toh us k khoon mein ha

Abhi:kya mtlb

Daya:jaisa baap vaisa beta

Abhi:tu zyada mt bol...

Dhruv: mommy aap ko kya huya

Shreya:dono ko bhej toh diya ab pta ni kya krenge.

Daya:dekhte ha kon shi slamat ata ha aur kon tut fut k..

n all laughed at this ...

...

...

Tarika is in room...n selecting dress for dinner.. she didn't like anything. but suddenly her eyes fell on light pink gown...n smile crept on her face.  
n she picked that... hugged the dress with closed eyes . .

..  
..

FLASHBACK start

TARIKA house

Shreya n Tarika is in her room . Tarika sat on bed while hanging her head down. n Shreya is packing her bag .. Shreya is looking so annoyed..

tum smjhti kya ho khud ko aunty uncle 15 din se yahan nhi ha aur tum akeli reh rhi ho. shukr kro maine aunty ko phn kr liya tune sabit kr diya k tu meri koi nhi.

Tarika: nhi yr aisi baat nhi ha... pr main tumhare ghr mtlb tumhe pta ha na.. vahan abhijeet aur avni

Shreya cuts:mujhe kucch nhi sun na chl ab.

Tarika:pr

Shreya:Maine kha chl.

Tarika nodded.. n left for Shreya house..

Shreya already told Abhi abt Tarika arrival... he agreed but avni didn't like Tarika much.. she ever try to insult her but Abhi always help Tarika n answer avni on behalf of Tarika...bcz he too knew abt avni insecurity... he n Tarika became good frnds. his good n helping nature grew her love more for him but she never expressed.

One day Abhi went out for three days...in these days avni tried hard to got tarika out of house. but Shreya always there for her...  
its day of abhijeet arrival..

Tarika n Shreya went out for shopping...

At mall

Tarika n Shreya is roaming... they stop at saree section .. n looking for saree's.

Shreya:black suits u yeh le le

Tarika:yeh tujhe suit krti ha... mujhe itni heavy nhi chahiye

Shreya:chl yeh le le.

Tarika: fine

n they took sarees n leave the mall... at parking lot Shreya phn rang n she picked n signal tarika to move.

Tarika move toward car. suddenly she shocked to see avni with some one else

Tarika:avni.. sath kon ha. oh God yeh toh...iska koi dost bhi toh ho skta ha. chl Tarika tu bhi na.

but suddenly she saw something which made her more shocked n her eyes got widened..

meanwhile Shreya tapped her shoulder n say..

chl ab...bhai ate hi honge.

Tarika nodded.. but she is still thinking abt that incident ...

They reached home.. where avni n abhijeet already present...

Shreya:bhai aap a gye n hugged him

Abhi:haan

Abhi side hugged Tarika n say

in dino ne zyada tng toh nhi kiya

Tarika:nhi abhijeet

Avni cuts:mera gift

Abhi: deta hu

n he gave a saree to avni n a pair of earings to Shreya.

ABHI:yeh Purvi ka, yeh Kavin ka aur yeh Daya ka.

Avni looked one more packet n asked

aur vo

Abhi smiled n picked it..

tarika yeh tumhara... apni itni pyri dost ko kaise bhul skta hu. he says while hand over packet to Tarika.

Tarika smiles: thank you. pr ha kya

Abhi:khud hi dekh lo

Tarika opened it smile broadly. .

Avni held abhi hand dragged him to room.. n abhi became confused.

Tarika too lost in thoughts mujhe sbko btana chahiye pta nhi... pr mujh pr koi bhrosa krega bhi ya nhi.

Shreya shook her n Tarika came out of her thoughts..

Shreya: kahan khoyi ha

Tarika nodded as no n moved to her room..

FLASHBACK over..

...

...

Tarika is still in same position... n a broad smile appeared.

tumhara diya pehla gift.. aaj hmari nayi shuruwat mein yhi pehn k aungi.

n she is getting ready for dinner...

00000000000000000000000000000000

so what next?

big thankyou to all readers n reviewers...

don't forget to give ur precious reviews.

bye

tc

mithi... 


	8. Chapter 8

Hiiiiii

Piyu:hmmm yeh trio based ha. ab sb ok lg rha ha but abhi bht sare flashbacks ha... I think u should look forward always n it's better to leave such painful things in past...tc n be happy

crazyforpurvi:bht zyada nok jhok milegi kavi ki.. aur bht jldi sb fb clear ho jayenge...n thank you yr.. n ur reviews always made me smile ... n u r with me from my start... we never interact directly but still I feel our stories bring us together...I dnt knw kya bol rhi kyu bol rhi Jo lga bol diya...aap k sath ek attachment c ho gyi ha..n always waiting for ur response abt my update. luv ya...

Guest:dnt be disappointed bht Sara dareya ha abhi. thoda wait krna pdega... unka toh pura flashback pda ha... so be happy yr

Zara:thankyou... but dnt be sry yr naam hi toh glt huya vo bhi glti se ... so don't feel blessed

Blair.64:thankyou very much for being with me from intezar... n ur reviews always encourage me...ur reviews r just power booster to me.

hehehe lil funny na.. but its true jb bhi koi bash krta ha toh main bht discourage ho jati hu but ur reviews always encourage me... thankyou so much for such a powerful n energetic support.

Ally:thankyou soo much.. don't wry abhi aur bhi abhirika milega...

disani:ya dear Dhruv is so naughty abhi toh aur bhi naughtiness hone wali ha.. n thankyou disani u read my all stories n gave such encouraging reviews stay blessed

Rajvigirl:thankyou dear.. u never miss any update.. u r with me from start...u ever review n m always waiting for ur sweet review..bless u

Samina: thankyou my lil sis... soo sweet of u...u gave me first relation on ff a lil sis...n I luv when u call me di.. bcz I don't have any sis...luv ya samina

Ravu161:dear thankyou for being such a gd frnd.. n always encouraging me.. n u r the one jis mein openly baat kr skti hu... best of luck for ur result...luv ya...

Jebagomes:thankyou dear... aap bhi starting se sath ha mere... when I start I didn't knw k acha response milega bhi ya nhi... but aap un sb mein se ek ho who appreciated me a lot...thankyou for support... stay blessed

Pari:thankyou dear for ur review n support...I knw aap bht bdi kavi fan ha... dnt wry aapko bht sara kavi ya

Jannatfairy: a very big thankyou for ur support.. always waiting for ur review...stay blessed

Aditi:thankyou dear for ur wonderful reviews...be happy... bless u

Kevidareya123: hey dear hope k exam ache ja rhe honge... do well...n thankyou so much for wonderful reviews...luv ya..stay blessed

Jasdeep:sat sri akal.. how can i forget u... tuc tan intezar time to naal ho... bht zyada encourage kita tuc... thankyou for ur support n love... n u r the one jis naal punjabi ch gal kr skdi ha...luv ya... waheguru chddi kla ch rkhe...

Bhumi 98: bhumi thankyou dear... u r such a sweet person aap hr story read krte ho n apna sweet sa review detr ha...aur agr thoda sa late ho jate ho toh sry bhi bolte ha... dear plz kyi baar hum busy hote ha toh read n review ka tym ni hota... plz aap us vjh se sorry mt bola kro... i do understand ... .. so never be sry... luv ya... bless u..

Hanrohshaasim:thankyou dear.. itni jldi excited ho gye aap...abhi toh purvi ki haan baki ha...thodi c exictment bcha lo yr.. stay happy n blessed...

Meghna varsha:thankyou dear. .stay blessed.

n all the guest who reviewed... thankyou for ur luv n support...God bless u all...

n sry agr kisi ka naam reh gya ho toh...

here is next chappy...

-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Kavi is in car... Purvi gave annoyed look to him... There is pin drop silence in car... Kavin try to broke silence...

Kavin:aise kya ghur rhi ho?

Purvi gave super annoyed look

Kavin teasingly:ohh main toh dr gya...see kaise kaamp(shiver) rha hu.

Purvi in anger:tum driving pe dhyan do ..faltu ki nautakhi mt kro.

Kavin:main aur nautaki.. miss purvi aap ka hi asr ha...

purvi again gave him a furious look..

Kavin:I knw main bht handsome hu... meri face beauty pe ldkiya fida ha. pr sry Darling tumhara koi chance nhi ha.. u knw u r nt my type.

Purvi:handsome, face beauty my foot... tumhare pe vo bndriyo jaisi ldkiya hi fida ho skti ha Purvi jaisi princess nhi

Kavin: ohh princess kahan ki danav raj ki ya patal lok ki

Purvi:enough kavin

Kavin:I knw schai thodi kdvi hoti ha pr truth is truth baby

Purvi:dnt call me baby

Kavin with a naughty grin: baby baby baby ...

Purvi placed her hands on her ears...suddenly she shouts

stop... gadi roko...

Kavin press the break with jerk... n asked

kya huya... chila kyu rhi ho

Purvi:mujhe isi mall Jana ha

Kavin looked at mall n say

yeh mall. yuck! itni gndi choice ha tumhari.

Purvi:mujhe ynhi jana ha..

Kavin:no never.. hum dusre wale mein jayenge.

Purvi open the door n get out of car...n say

tum Jana chahte ho toh jao main toh ynhi jaungi.

Kavin:main nhi ane wala

Purvi making faces:who cares

n she leave.

Kavin get into car n then her eyes fell on passenger seat n big smile crept on his lips...he starts jumping

oh god... yes ab ayega mza... ab toh ynhi Jana pdega ...

n he too went to same mall but purvi didn't know this...

Purvi is wandering in the mall n taking things... she is at saree section...she is selecting saree but didn't like much...

yeh wali bht achi ha.. yhi lelo

purvi turned towards voice n burning in anger after seeing kavin there...

Purvi imitating him: yuck! mujhe toh yahan ni ana. Purvi kitni gndi choice ha tumhari.. (she threw sari on him) ab kya lene aye ho yahan..

Kavin: oh tumhare liye nhi aya... vo toh main...haan us k liye aya hu. .

Purvi: kis k liye

Kavin while looking here n there n then points a girl n shouts.

us k liye meri lal pari k liye

Purvi: acha us k liye. zra mujhe toh milao apni lal pari se...

Kavin: kyu jln ho rhi ha

Purvi: jln my foot..ab toh main mil k hi rhungi use.

n she went toward her.. n tapped her shoulder.. she turn n Kavi shocked to see lady. she's more than 40.

Kavin face got pale n Purvi giggled...

Purvi whisper:toh yeh ha tumhari lal pari.

Kavin nodded as yes: no.. mtlb haan

Purvi to Lady: excuse mam

Lady:yes

Purvi: he is kavin..wanna talk to you... u know what I mean n winks to kavin.

Lady: ohh yes dear... m laila... c'mon handsome n she held kavin's hand n move to other side

kavin gave pleading looks to lady n say

mam aap glt smjh rhi ha.. vo mzak kr rhi ha

Laila:mzak

Kavin:she is my wife.. naraz ha na toh tng kr rhi ha mujhe

Laila:oh really

Kavin gave deadlook to purvi n purvi waving her hand to kavin...

Kavin:kavin beta soch kucch isse pehle yeh laila aunty tera cheer hrn krde think kavin...think

suddenly he start shouting: Simon go back. inqulab zindabad... main is angrez ko nhi chhodunga...inqulab zindabad

Laila confused: kya huya dear

Kavin continue: kalicharan ja yahan se... kalicharan. yeh mujhe tng krti ha... kalicharan chhu ja tu laila k sr pe kya kr rha ha... n he is waving his hand on her head n pretend to throw something from her head.

Laila leave his hand n she too scared with this n ask:

kalicharan kon ha

Kavin :mere Dada g ha 60 saal pehle ek car accident mein chle gye pr jb koi mujhe tng krta ha toh vo a jate ha use marne.

n he again shout

kalicharn go chhu..

Laila got scared n ran from there. Kavin starts laughing...

thankyou purvi ki bchi ko toh main.. main is k liye aya tha. ab ise btata hu...kavin Shetty se pnga...huh.

Purvi is busy in her shopping..n kavin looking for her .. then he spotted her in grocery section.. n he went toward her n pulled her in hug n start singing...

**Saato janam tujhko pate, goree tere naino me ham bas jate...2**

**Sapano kee... Han sapano kee duneeya basate,**

**goree tere nainon me ham bas jate Saato janam tujhko pate, goree tere naino me ham bas jate **

Purvi jerked him n. start moving...kavin sat in her shopping trolley n again start singing

**Jo too hotee hema malini, jo too hotee Jo too hotee hema malini, ham bhee toh Ham bhee toh dharmendar hote, **

**goree tere nainon me ham bas jate Saato janam tujhko pate, goree tere naino me ham bas jate..**

Purvi is so much irritaed with this so she leave thr trolly n moved to other secction...

**Jo too hotee dimple kapadia, jo too hotee Jo too hotee dimple kapadia, ham bhee toh Ham bhee toh kaka hote, **

Kavin following her with trolley... n purvi glared him as she could murdered him right now...

**goree tere nainon me ham bas jate Saato janam tujhko pate, goree tere naino me ham bas jate..**

Kavin is dancing while dreaming purvi as her partner...

**Jo too hotee jaya bhaduri, jo too hotee Jo too hotee jaya bhaduri, ham bhee toh Ham bhee toh lamboo hote, **

Purvi saw him n became confused..n pressed his shoulder... n he came out of his dreams...ruffled his hairs.n twirled purvi

**goree tere nainon me ham bas jate Saato janam tujhko pate, goree tere naino me ham bas jate **

Purvi is taking her things. kavin too picked things n

put into trolley...n made purvi sit in that n pushing trolley... purvi placed her hand on her head in irritation

**Jo too hotee saira bano, jo too hotee Jo too hotee saira bano, ham bhee toh Ham bhee toh yousuf hote **

Purvi stood up n took trolley from her n start moving toward billing counter... n kavin stood there while smiling himself

**goree tere nainon me ham bas jate Saato janam tujhko pate, goree tere naino me ham bas jate Sapnon kee duneeya basate, goree tere nainon me ham bas jate...**

...

Kavin again try to take trolley from her but its enough for her now.. so she shouts at him.

enough kavin...mujhe aur irritate mt kro...n she leave moved leaving him behind...

Kavin povs:jao purvi jao asli mza toh ab ayega..

Purvi taking all the things n at cash counter she is searching for her purse.. but she couldn't find it.

Purvi panics: mera purse. kahin gadi mein..(then she looked for kavin but he is no where)kavin ko phone krti hu. oh gosh phn bhi toh purse mein hi ha...

ab kya kru.

Staff:kya huya paise nhi ha

Purvi:look mera purse shayad gadi mein hoga.

Staff:ohh madam aap jaise bht log ate ha yahan. abhi main police ko bulata hu.

Purvi:dekhiye aap jante nhi ha k main kon hu

Staff:Abhi pta chl jayega.

Purvi: look

Staff:u look

meanwhile Kavin came n hugged purvi... n say

main hu na... dear kya huya

Purvi jerk him n say

leave me

Kavin whisper in her ears:

mujhse pnga ab bhugto. agr purse chahiye toh meri ek condition ha.. mnzur ha toh bolo vrna main chla

Purvi lightly:ok

kavin with winning smile:thats gr8 baby. yeh lo. but tumhe ksm ha dhruv ki mukrogi nhi

Purvi:ok

Kavin paid the bill n both moved out of mall..

Purvi:ab btao kya condition ha

Kavin: mujhse shadi krni pdegi

Purvi almost shouts:no never

Kavin laughed: mzak tha yr

Purvi:toh btao

Kavin: itni bhi kya jldi ha ghr chl k baat krte ha.

Purvi glared him angrily.

n both settled in car n drove off.

-00-0000-000-000-00-

finally done with this.

kaisa ha aap khud hi bta dena..

next will be dareya n abhirika...

waiting for ur reviews...

bye

tc

mithi...


	9. Chapter 9

Hiiii

hoped so zyada late nhi hu...

coming back to flashbacks...

Read n Review

000000000000000000000000000000

ABHIJEET HOUSE

Daya went toward Shreya room...Shreya reading a file...n she didn't noticed him...so Daya entered n lied on bed...n start staring Shreya...shreya placed file on table n turned n surprised to see daya ..he lied with worried expressions... Shreya sat beside him n start giving him head massage.

Shreya:ab btayiye kya prblm ha

Daya:main sirf hmare future k bare mein soch rha tha

Shreya:mtlb

Daya:hmari shadi ko kitna wqt ho chuka ha pr hum bina kisi vjh bina kisi issue k alg alg reh rhe ha. kb tk chlega yeh sb

Shreya:bs kucch aur din then everything will be alright...

Daya:mujhe aaj bhi koi umeed nzr nhi a rhi... ab aur nhi ho rha mujhse... kavin aur dad k swalo k jwab nhi de pa rha hu main...

Shreya confusedly:dad

Daya:dad agle hfte vapis a rhe ha...unhone kaha hai k unhe unki bahu apne ghr chahiye..

Shreya was shocked with this...

Daya:dad ne ghr vapis ane ka decision liya ha...

Shreya:pr Daya aise halaat mein vahan kaise

Daya:plz Shreya is baar shayad main tumhara sath nhi de paunga...

Shreya pressed his hand lightly.

Daya:plz Shreya mujhe smjhne ki koshish kro. bdi mushkil se dad ki narazgi khtm huyi ha vapis unhe naraz nhi krna chahta...

Shreya:I understand..main bhai ko bta deti hu k main apne ghr ja rhi hu ab yahan Tarika ha mujhe koi fikr nhi..

Daya smiles:sch. .

Shreya hugged him...

Daya:pta nhi Shreya main shi kr rha hu ya nhi.. shayad thoda selfish ho gya hu pr dad.

Shreya cuts:Daya main hmesha aap k sath hu...

Daya just lightly hugged her...n he placed his head in Shreya's lap...Shreya caressing her hairs...Daya slept in her lap... but Shreya lost somewhere...  
Some voices echoed her ears...

Daya ise apne pati aur bhai main se koi ek chunna hoga...

Daya tumhe baap chahiye ya yeh ldki...

hmare ghr ki bahu apne mayke mein rhe yeh hmari shaan k khilaaf ha...

shreya covered her ears n fresh tears fell from eyes..

FLASHBACK start

Hospital

Daya is standing outside ICU... n staring inside with teary eyes... his buddy is lying inside.. machines r attached to his body... he can't see his buddy like this...

a girl in wedding dress standing in corner.. she is looking pretty... but she is crying like hell... tears r flowing from her pretty eyes... her heavy jewelry n wedding chain, vermilion on her head, she came here from her own marriage,,she is still dress up like bride...her tears aren't stop from falling down...

then she felt an arm around her shoulders. she placed her head on person chest...n burst out in tears again...

she:Daya aisa kyu huya.. avni ne sb barbad kr diya. mera bhai dekho na kya halt ho gyi ha unki...

Daya:Shreya plz chup ho jao kucch nhi hoga... Abhi thik ho jayega. hona hoga use thik tumhare liye hmare liye aur apne dhruv k liye...

An old man came n placed his hand on Shreya head. . n say

Shreya:papa mera bhai

Daya:dad aap hi smjhaiye ise plz dad

( daya's dad: Sanjay)

Sanjay:Shreya aap kmzor nhi pd skti. agr aap kmzor pd gyi toh purvi aur dhruv ko kon smbhalega...ab aap ko sirf dhruv ki bua nhi unki ma bhi toh bnna pdega...aur abhijeet unka khyaal kon rkhega...aap hi ko krna ha yeh sb ... aur zindagi k is mod pe main aur daya aap k sath ha... filhal aap ek beti aur behn hone ka frz nibhaiye...

Shreya nodded with tears n hugged sanjay...n he patted her head...

Sanjay separated her n took dhruv for Purvi n placed in shreya's arms..

Shreya saw dhruv with tears n hugged him tightly...

Meanwhile Doctor came out .. all rushed toward him.

Daya:doc kaisa ha vo

Doc: don't wry vo thik ha.. jldi hi hosh a jayega. pr shayad koi sdma lga ha toh unke samne aisi koi baat mt kijiye jisse unhe stress ho...

Daya:jee..aur

doc cuts:aap mil skte ha...

Shreya:Daya unse pehle main milungi baad main aap log.

Daya nodded...

Shreya entered n sat beside him...she saw him with teary eyes...but control herself...

slowly abhijeet open his eyes.. n saw shreya beside him n tried to get up

Shreya: bhai lete rhiye.. mt utho

Abhi:avni

Shreya:bhai vo ja chuki ha aur dhruv yahan ha hmare paas

Abhi:Shreya Tarika pe bhrosa na kr k maine bht glt kiya uski hr baat sch nikli avni . avni ne dhokha diya. n tears flowing from his eyes

Shreya cuts:bhai avni ko jana tha chli gyi pr dhruv uske liye mumma papa dono aap ha agr aap aise krenge toh...n she leid dhruv on bed beside him..

dhruv innocent smile melted abhijeet n tears making his way from his eyes...

Meanwhile all entered n ask abhijeet...

Daya:kya ha yeh Abhi

Abhi:vo yr..

Daya cut: sirf bolne k liye bolte ho... mante nhi ho na

Abhi: sry daya

Purvi just hugged him a silently shedding her tears Abhi patted her head n say

chup ho jao purvi . .dekho thik hu main.

Sanjay:Abhi jldi se thik ho jao bht sare frz nibhane ha...

Abhi looked him n say

jee uncle...

Abhi looked dareya n a painful shiver paased through his body...both r still in their wedding dress...as bride n groom... but instead of dareya home they r in hospital just bcz of his... this made him cry. some silent tears r coming out of eyes...

after 2 days he got discharged...

Shreya went to Abhijeet house instead of Daya.. in this way days were passing... Abhijeet became totally silent.. he never talked n went anywhere... he just shut himself in shell of avni memories .

one day Shreya is feeding dhruv n abhijeet is in his room...then Daya n sanjay came...

Shreya:papa ayiye na

Sanjay gave an annoyed look to dareya...shreya ask daya through eyes Daya nodded as no...

Daya:ab toh btayiye dad aap mujhe yahan kyun laye ho..

Sanjay:daya main chahta hu k hmari bahu ab apne ghr chle.

Daya:dad

sanjay cuts:daya maine hi shreya se halaat ko dekh k yahan rehne k liye kaha tha pr ab ek mhina ho gya. kb tk tum dono aise alg rhoge...maine faisla kiya ha k shreya hmare sath chlegi aur vo bhi aaj hi.

Daya:dad lekin uska abhijeet aur dhruv k paas hona zruri ha...

Sanjay:maine kb mna kiya k vo dhruv aur abhijeet ka khyaal na rkhe... main bs yeh chahta hu k Shreya aur tum ab sath rho normal pati ptni k jaise. aur yahan tk Abhi aur dhruv ka swal ha vo hmare sath a k reh skte ha mujhe koi prblm nhi ha... vahan bhi toh Shreya unka khyal rkh skti ha.

Shreya:pr papa vahan pr meri zimmedari bdh jayegi us ghr ki bahu hone ki zimmedari main abhi vo sb nhi nibha paungi. dhruv itna chhota ha k main ek achi ptni bhi nhi bn paungi... plz papa smjhne ki koshish kijiye.

Sanjay in anger: hum koshish kre aur aap nhi krengi. .. hum sb smjhte ha log baatein bnane lge ha ke sanjay shetty ki bahu apne mayke mein ha pta nhi shayad Daya mein hi...paused for while...  
khair maine apna faisla suna diya ha...ab tum log btao

Daya:dad Shreya sahi ha filhal use ynhi rehne dete ha... abhijeet nhi jayega vo nhi manega

kon kya nhi manega Daya.  
abhijeet ask while coming.

Dareya became speechless.. they exchanging glances.. but not ready to say anything

Abhi gave a weird look to all n say

ab btao bhi kya huya

Sanjay:abhi main chahta hu k ab Shreya vidai ho jani chahiye..tum btao kya kehte hi

Abhi took a deep sigh: uncle yeh toh achhi baat ha..an shadi huyi ha toh vidai bhi toh hogi...boliye kb krni ha

Shreya:main knhi nhi ja rhi ha aapko aur dhruv ko chhod k .. bhai itni selfish nhi hu k apne bhai ko is halt mein chhod k main apni khushiyo mein kho jau. n she picked up dhrun n left the hall.

Abhi:shreya sun toh ..

Sanjay cuts:dekha daya use hmari ya hmare khandan ki izzat ki koi parwah nhi ha...aur toh aur tumhari parwah bhi nhi ha...chli gyi muh tod jwab deke... daya abhi bhi wqt ha

Daya cuts:kya wqt ha dad aap smjhna kyu nhi chahte...abhi is ghr ko uski zrurt ha...

Sanjay shouts:daya aap kyu ni smjhna chahte puri society mein thu thu ho rhi ha hmari...log trh trh ki baatein kr rhe ha...ab fasla tumhare hath mein ha

Daya confusedly:kaisa faisla

Sanjay:ya toh aaj yeh hmare sath jayegi ya yeh rishta ajj hi khtm hoga

Duo became shocked...

Daya:dad aap

Sanjay:daya ab shreya ko apne bhai aur pati mein se koi ek choose krna hoga

Abhi:main shreya ko smjhata hu...

Daya:nhi abhijeet rehne do smjhana shreya ko nhi dad ko ha

Sanjay:abhijeet tumhari behn mere bete k pyar aur jazbato ka glt fayda utha rhi ha...

Daya:Dad plz chliye yahan se...

Abhi:daya uncle sahi keh rhe ha...ab Shreya ko smjhna hoga...dhruv k liye mein nanny rkh lunga... aur Shreya ati jati rhegi..

maine faisla le liya ha..  
Shreya entered n all turned toward her...

Sanjay:toh tum chl rhi ho..

Shreya:papa aap chahte ha k main Daya aur bhai mein se koi chose kru so maine decide kr liya...

Abhi:kya socha tumne.

Shreya went toward Daya n placed something in Daya's hand...

Daya: Shreya yeh

Shreya:sorry Daya pr dad shi ha main aapke pyar ka glt fayda hi toh utha rhi hu isiliye main aapko azad krti hu apne is bemane rishtey se...

Daya shocked:pagal ho gyi ho .. yeh kya dad ne do baatien boli aur tum apna mangalsutra utar k mere hath mein rkh di. Shreya main smjhata hu na dad ko...

Shreya folded her hands: sorry Daya but aap papa ki baat maan jayiye..plz khtm kijiye is rishtey ko.

Daya held her arm n shouts:tod doh rishta itna asan ha kya yeh. reh paogi mere bina nhi na fir kyu. Shreya main yeh rishta kisi keemat pe nhi todunga...why don't u try to understand... plz Shreya dad ki baaton ka bura mt mano

Shreya:papa bhi toh apni jgh shi ha...unka bhi toh socho

Daya:Shreya

Shreya cuts:plz daya maan jayiye main vahan nhi jaungi jb tk bhai aur purvi ko settle hota na dekhu aur aap kb tk wait kroge...

Daya:sari umar agr fir bhi intezar khtm na huya toh zindagi k baad bhi..pr krunga hmesha..

Dareya became emotional n tears r coming from eyes ... Shreya just ran inside n locked herself in a room...

Sanjay:Daya ab tu bta kya chahte ho baap ya yeh ldki ..

Daya:main shreya k sath hu hr halaat mein... uska sath kbhi nhi chhod skta main...saat vchn diye ha maine..

Sanjay:Daya toh tumne apna decision le liya ha.. toh hum bhi tumse hmara har rishta tod rhe ha aur hum ja rhe ha .. baki rhi business toh tum smbhal hi rhe ho...chlta hu .. jb meri bahu ghr a jayegi toh bula Lena...

.n he left Daya tried to stop him but he didn't...

Abhi:Shreya ko toh main..

Daya cuts: nhi main Shreya k sath hu... rhu dad ki baat main unse baat kr lunga .

n he too moved out.

FLASHBACK over.

Shreya eyes r still moist.. n she is starring Daya.. he is sleeping peacefully in her lap... she kissed his forehead n shifted his head to pillow carefully...

n got up to move out

kahan ja rhi ho.. Daya asked while opening his eyes...

Shreya:dhruv ko dekhne bhai aur Tarika bahr gye ha

Daya:purvi ha uske sath tum yahan ayo aur mere paas baitho.

Shreya sat n say

boliye.

Daya touched her cheek n wiped tears n say

yeh ansu mujhe achhe nhi lgte toh plz inse kaho yeh tumhe itna tng na kre

Shreya smiled lightly

Daya:don't worry dad ab tumse naraz nhi ha...

Shreya:hmmm pta nhi vo kaise react krenge...

Daya:main hu na.. sb smbhal lunga.

Shreya:Daya aap mujhe itna pyr kyu krte ho

Daya:ab yeh main kaise bta skta krta hu pyr kyu kitna I don't knw

n they were distracted by voice of abhirika..

Daya:yeh abhijeet ki avaz ha na...itne gusse mein kyu ha

Shreya:chliye dekhte ha

both moved out.

Abhijeet looked so disturbed n directly went to his room n locked himself...

Tarika tried to talk him.

Tarika:abhijeet drwaza kholo... plz meri baat toh suno.

meanwhile dareya came n start knocking door

Shreya:Tarika kya huya

Tarika: bht gusse ha vo. pta nhi kya krega

Daya:abhijeet yr drwaza khol dekh na itna gussa nhi krte plz

Shreya:bhai plz

meanwhile abhijeet open door n all rushed inside..  
n shocked to see scenario

Daya:yeh aag

Abhi:Jo mujhe salo pehle chhod k chli gyi uski yaadon ki bhi koi jgh nhi ha mere paas.. isilie uski hr ek cheez ko khtm kr diya maine.

Shreya:bhai pr

Abhijeet cuts:maine decide kiya ha k

All were shocked to hear..

Daya:r u sure?

Shreya:bhai

Tarika eyes got moistened n she sat on floor with thud...

00000000000000000000000000000

so finally done with this one...

a big thankyou to all of u you..

keep reviewing. .

bye

tc

stay happy

mithi... 


	10. Chapter 10

**Recap:Daya k dad vapis a rhe ha aur Abhijeet ne koi decision liya jisse sb shocked state mein ha .**

**Ab agge...**

Abhijeet bht gusse mein ha...Tarika Shreya aur Daya use smjhane ki koshish kr rhe ha...

Abhijeet:Maine shadi krne ka decision le liya ha.. aur meri aur tarika ki shadi agle hfte hi hogi..

Daya:dekh abhijeet hum bhi chahte ha yeh shadi ho pr is trh jldbazi mein nhi...tu achhe se soch le pehle.

Abhijeet:main soch chuka hu...(to tarika) Tarika tumhe koi prblm ha.

But she had tears in eyes.. stood like a statue ... but totally silent...

Shreya:bhai aap dinner k liye gye the vahan kucch huya kya.

Abhijeet : Tarika subh tk soch lo haan ya na.. pr meri shadi isi hfte hogi. chahe tumse ya kisi aur se

This made all shocked again...Tarika wiped her tears n say

m ready. .

Abhijeet:hmari shadi k sath hi Daya Shreya ki dobara shadi hogi aur vo apne ghr jayegi. .. aur mujhe koi behs nhi chahiye... ..

All nodded silently n Abhijeet moved out . Shreya hugged tarika n tarika eyes had tears...

Shreya:Tarika vahan kucch huya kya.

Tarika:avni zinda ha...

Shreya:pta ha.

Tarika:pr mujhe lga k vo

Shreya:Abhi bhai aur avni k sgaai k baad jb tumne avni aur kunal k bare mein btaya...Abhijeet bhai ne tumpe bhrosa nhi kiya...

Tarika:isiliye toh yahan sb chhod k chli gyi...

Daya:tumhare jane k baad vo huya jo humne socha bhi nhi...

Tarika:abhijeet ki shadi kbhi avni se honi hi nhi chahiye thi.

Shreya:toh shadi huyi hi kb.

Tarika:mtlb abhijeet ki shadi huyi hi nhi..

Shreya: 3 saal k relation k baad bhi avni shadi k liye taiyar nhi thi aur bhai ab shadi krna chahte the.

Daya:isi baat ko le ke dono mein jhgda hone lga.. prblms itni bdh gyi k abhi ne ghr ana chhod diya aur shraab peena shuru kr diya.

Tarika:fir kya huya

Daya:baatein bigdti chli gyi aur ek din abhi ne fir avni se baat krne ki sochi aur vo ghr gya lekin.

FLASHBACK start

Abhijeet entered his room n Avni sat on bed with some papers in her hand. She looked so tensed.. Avni didn't noticed him. Her phn rang n she picked the call.

Hello

Jee doctor, main abhi yeh sb nhi chahti so

m single doc.

fine main kl ati hu. ..

she cut the call n shocked to see Abhijeet...

Avni:tum tum kb aye.

Abhi worriedly:tum doctor se baat kr rhi thi.. tumhari tbiyt toh thik ha...

Avni try to hide papers: haan mujhe kya huya..bs regular check up ha.

Abhijeet noticed papers n took from her hand...

Avni:abhi kucch nhi ha vo. do mujhe

Abhijeet in anger n showing her paper:toh yeh chhupaya ja rha ha mujhse...N threw paper on floor. ..

Avni coldly:tumhe isse mtlb...

Abhi:mujhe mtlb nhi haan. mujhe...u r pregnant with my child... aur mujhe mtlb nhi. . avni tum yeh baat mujhse chhipa kaise skti ho.

Avni:look abhijeet mujhe yeh sb jhnjt nhi chahiye. yeh shadi yeh bche oh plz.

Abhijeet:avni tum aisa kaise keh skti ho. hum jldi hi shadi kr lenge...n hugged her

but she jerked him n shout

shadi. shadi. shadi jb dekho shadi shadi krte rehte ho...nhi krni mujhe koi shadi.. mujhe apna freedom chahiye...nhi chahiye yeh bcha..isiliye kl appointment li ha abortion k liye

Abhi slapped her...with this she fell on bed...

Abhijeet rushed out in anger...

FLASHBACK Over...

Tarika:avni aisa kr kaise skti ha...after all vo Abhijeet se pyar krti thi

Kash k vo pyr hota toh aaj... purvi said while giving coffee to all

Tarika became confused..

Purvi: pyar toh bhai krte the vo nhi. unhe toh bhai ka status pyara tha. vo toh us kunal..

but she stopped after seeing Dhruv.

Dhruv went to Tarika n sat in her lap...

mumma neend a rhi ha... sula do plz... dhruv said in sleepy tone.

Tarika:haan chlo aapke room mein chlte ha... n

Tarika took dhruv to other room...

Shreya:Purvi ek mhine ka tym ha tumhare paas ya toh apni psnd bta do ya fir kavin se shadi k liye haan krdo...

Purvi shocked: di

but she left leaving purvi stunned...

Daya placed his hand on her head n say

don't wry koi force nhi krega tumhe...main baat krta hu...

she nodded n moved to her room...

she sat on bed while thinking abt kavin

kitne khush the hum... vo mera sbse spcl birthday tha...aaj bhi vo sb yaad ata ha pr

FLASHBACK start

Its Purvi birthday today... n she is so happy...she wake up at 7 with sound of door bell...she open the door n saw no one...she turned to leave...suddenly her eyes fell on a bouquet of roses...she picked up n a beautiful smile came over her lips... n there is a card for her... she open card n start reading

Happy birthday princess.

aaj ka birthday aapke liye bht spcl hoga.

.. ready for surprises...

Purvi:yr naam toh likha nhi ispe...chlo kisi dost ne bheja hoga.

she went inside n got ready for clg .. she is about to prepare her food again door bell rang .. she opened n saw a man their with some kind of parcel

Purvi:jee

Man:miss purvi

Purvi nodded as yes.

Man:yeh appke liye..

Purvi took parcel n say

thankyou.

Man:happy birthday mam

Purvi: thankyou .

he left . Purvi opened the box n smile to see her favourite pasta in it. ..

She povs:ab yeh kisne bheja... card

she picked n start reading

princess aap apne hatho ko tkleef mt dijiye..apka lifetime cook ha na...vaise pasta nacheez ne apne hatho se bnaya ha... psnd na aye toh gussa mt hona...(purvi smile at this) ab yunhi muskurati rhegi ya pasta taste bhi krengi... c'mon fast...

Purvi have a spoon n povs

acha ha...

she finished pasta... n moved out... n shocked to see rose petal on her way...she smiled at this..

Kid came to her n gave her a card... she took card n open it...

Princess aapki swari aapka intezar kr rhi ha.. aapko aapki manzil pe puhnchane ka kaam hmara... move fast...

she got in car n driver starts car...

She reached campus... n got down... meanwhile Kavin came n hugged her

Happy birthday purvi.. aaj lunch meri trf se.

Purvi lost:thankyou

Kavin snapping his fingers n say

.kahan khoyi ho.

Purvi:Kavu koi subh se card pe card de rha n she told him everything...

Kavin start laughing n purvi gave surprised look

Kavin:sorry pr hsi a gyi.. yr ya toh vo ldka koi alien ha ya uski ankhein khraab ha. tujhe *(laugh) card pe card...yr meri hsi nhi ruk rhi..

Purvi in anger:kavin mtlb kya ha tumhara.

Kavin little sacred:yr mtlb tu bakiyo se alg ha na isiliye...

Purvi:hmmm thats better.

Kavin:chl class ka tym ho gya...

both moved to their classes... Purvi entered her class... n she shocked to see decorations in class...all stood up n sing birthday song for her... she really overwhelmed with this...

Again she got a card with bouquet...she open it

Hey princess! kya soch rhi ho...k main kon hu.. sham ko tumhare ghr pe miluga... aur kuchh aur surprises k sath...

Purvi really got irrirated with this cards without name but she enjoyed these surprises...

in this way classes end with little more surprises

Outside class she searching kavin but couldn't find him...she collided with sam..

Sam:hey kahan ja rhi ho hdbdi mein

Purvi:kavin kahan ha...

Sam:vo toh uski nyi girlfriend k sath chla gya..

Purvi:huh.. aaj bhi uske paas mere liye time nhi ha.

Sam:chl tujhe ghr chhod du ..

Purvi:chl

both left for house...

Sam:purvi I need ur help.

Purvi:haan bolo..

Sam:yr mujhe meri gf ko dress gift krna ha...tum plz choose krne mein help krdo.

Purvi:ghr bhi toh boar hona ha...so chlo shopping kr lete ha...

Sam drove to mall.. n they reached...

both r seeing dresses finally purvi choose one for sam gf...

Purvi:Sam yeh acha ha..

Sam show her a dress: aur yeh..

Purvi:yeh gown toh bht hi acha ha...

Sam:toh tumhe yeh psnd ha..

Purvi:haan

Sam:toh yeh tum rkh lo aur vo meri gf ka dress toh do

Purvi lil hesitates:main kaise

Sam:ab birthday gift smjh k hi rkh lo. plz purvi...

Purvi smiles n took dress from him..

thank you

Sam:tum chlo main bill de k ata hu.

Purvi nodded n moved

Sam took a relieved sigh.. n povs

log. pyr mein shaheed hote ha aur main dosti mein ho jaunga...chl beta Sam plan A toh ho gya ab plan B ki bari...

he paid bill n moved out.. they drove ...

Purvi hum kahan ja rhe ha. mera ghr toh...

Sam: kavin k ghr..

Purvi: kyu

Sam: maine ek party rkhi ha.. tum kavin k ghr change kr lena tb tk main ruhi ko le aunga...

Purvi nodded...he dropped her n drove away...

Purvi entered inside n surprised... all the lights were switched off... totally dark ... n she approached to switch board...but she collided with someone..

He:Purvi fuse udd gya... yeh lo candle upr jao vahan lamp ha. aur fuse dekhta hu.

Purvi:kavin koi help.

Kavin:tu ja yr.

Purvi took candle n moved to room...

She wore that gown...with light makeup... looking gorgeous...

Purvi:yeh light kb thik hogi. neeche ja ke dekhti hu kavin ko zrurt hogi..

n she moved out... n stunned to see whole scenario..

Hall is lightened with candles...heart shaped balloons...rose petals... n romantic music...

She was surprised to see this n

Kavu

Then Purvi felt two strong arms around her waist .. she tried to move but person held her tight n placed his chin on her shoulder...

Purvi:kavu yeh

Kavin:shhhhh! kaisa lga surprise princess

Purvi surprised n say

toh kavin vo sb tum

Kavin stood front of her n say

koi shk ab vo

Purvi cuts:acha toh vo alien tum ho nhi shayad andhe...Jo mujh jaisi

Kavin cuts:yr ab tumhe yakeen dilana tha k main vo nhi hu...

Purvi:pr yeh sb

Kavin:happy b'day Purvi

Purvi:oh again card... n she took it n open to read.

n purvi eyes filled with tear while reading card...

Kavin:kya huya... bura lga. m sry. mujhe jo feel huya bta diya...I don't wanna hurt u...plz purvi. ..I love u but if u don't its ok...shyad mera pyar one sided tha.

he turned to leave but purvi hugged him from back n say

I love u too kavin... main toh bht pehle tumhe dil de chuki hu pr tum ..

Kavin turned n hugged het tightly..

Purvi in hug: ab yeh sari habits bdlni hogi mere ilawa kisi aur ldki ki trf dekhna bhi nhi...aur yeh nyi nyi ldkiyo se dosti

he placed her finger on her lips...

shhhh... kitna bolti ho.. aur yr ab tum ho na meri gf toh mujhe aur ki kya zrurt...

Purvi: spne mein bhi kisi aur k bare mein socha na

toh mujhse bura...

Kavin smiled at this n immediately placed his lips over her n start kissing her... she shocked first then too respond with same passion...they separated when they needed air...

Purvi blushed hard...n turned her face.. kavin huged her from. behind n say

so princess ab cake kaat dijiye aap ke is cook ne itni mehnt se bnaya ha.. zra ckh hi dijiye.

he took her toward cake. she cut cake n feed each other...

Purvi: ab

Kavin: dance...n extended his hand to her... she accepted happily. ..n they start dance...

this was super special birthday for her... her love is with her n he made this day very spcl for her...

FLASHBACK Over...

Purvi eyes had tears... n thinks

Shreya di mujhe kavin se shadi nhi krni... use bda dhokhebaaz koi nhi ho skta...mere pyar ka mzaak bna k rkh diya usne... kbhi maaf nhi kr skti main... kbhi bhi nhi. ..

Abhijeet sat on sea side... he was staring water continually.. but his mind occupied by some bitter memories...he tried hard not to cry but his eyes r wet...

FLASHBACK starts.

Next day Avni got ready for hospital... n she is about to move then Abhijeet entered n say

Kahan ja rhi ho Avni.

Avni:hospital.

Abhijeet:toh tumne decide kr liya ha k yeh bcha tumhe nhi chahiye

Avni:haan n she turned to move

Abhijeet:toh mera decision bhi sun lo agr tum hospital gyi toh is ghr mein aur meri zindagi mein tumhari koi jgh nhi.

Avni smiles:who cares? vaise bhi main kunal se shadi kr rhi hu.

Abhijeet was shocked with sudden confession.

toh Tarika sch keh rhi thi k tum kunal k sath. . he said

Avni:han n u knw what tum jaisa over posessive ldka mujhe nhi chahiye. chlti hu ab nhi aungi yahan

Abhijeet: ruko...

Avni:ab kya ha

Abhijeet gave her some papers n say

court k orders ha.. dekh lo

Avni was shocked after reading...n shouts

yeh kya pagalpan ha.. main aise orders nhi manti.

Abhijeet:is bche k future ka decision lene ka haq mera bhi ha so tum ab yeh abortion nhi krwa skti agr aisa huya toh tum pr case chlega.

Avni in anger:nhee. main vhi krungi jo chahti hu.. tum mujhe force nhi kr skte

Abhijeet:jb tk yeh bcha is duniya mein nhi ata tum yahan se nhi ja skti... shadi k liye nhi bolunga tumhe.. tum Abhijeet shrivastav k layak hi nhi ho.

Avni picked knife n say..

main khud hi

Abhijeet took knife n say..

sochna. bhi mt agr glti se bhi bche ko kucch ho gya toh tum pr murder charges chlenge .aur main apni power aur puhnch kaise kaise use kr skta hu tumse better koi nhi janta.

jb mera baby duniya mein a jaye.. uske baad chahe toh chle Jana.

Avni looked him n say

u love me na toh yeh sb

Abhi cuts:nurse ( a nurse came inside ) ise room mein le jao.. ab aapko toh iski mental condition pta chl hi gyi ... m very worried abt my fiance n baby...plz bht dhyan rkhna.

Nurse nodded n took her toward room

Abhi sat on couch with tears. then he felt a soft touch on his turned n say

Shreya Daya tum

Shreya:bhai yeh sb kya ha.. main aur Daya kucch dino k liye bahr kya gye yeh sb kya ha

Abhi:vo Avni pregnant ha n he told everything.

Daya:Avni aisa kaise kr skti ha... use toh main

Abhijeet:8 mahine ha mere paas hmare rishtey ko fir se swarne ke... main apni puri jaan lga dunga avni k dil mein khud k liye pyar jgane k liye. n deep breathe

Daya:tumhe lgta ha k vo bdl jayegi

Shreya:hum sb mil k koshish krenge toh sb thik ho jayega

Abhi:tumhari shadi ka mahury bhi fix ho gya..sry tumhe wait krna pdega... 10 mhine baad ki date ha.

Daya:chlo tb tk tum daddy bn jaoge.

Trio smiled at this..

FLASHBACK over

Abhijeet sat on a rock.. his eyes were close... n he was looking still annoyed.

In this way night passed...

**A/N: so most of things got revealed now. ... just two or three flashbacks remained...**

**a big chocolaty thankyou to all reviewers n readers.**

**Keep reviewing...**

**Bye**

**tc...**

**keep smiling. ...**

**mithi...**


	11. Chapter 11

**SAME NIGHT**

Tarika dhruv ko sula rhi ha... Dhruv tarika ki god mein sr rkh k leta ha..

Dhruv:mumma aaj aap ko avni mumma mile the.

Tarika was shocked with this.

Tarika: dhruv beta vo

Dhruv cuts:avni mumma gnde the vo papa se pyr nhi krte the aur mujhe bhi nhi.

Tarika:nhi bacha aisa nhi bolte... vo aapke mumma ha... aur vo bht achhi thi.

Dhruv baithte huye: mumma aap na bht ache ho...pr avni mumma ne papa ko bht rulaya ha... maine aapki baat suni...

Tarika:chlo aap so jao bdo ki baat mein nhi bolte..

Dhruv:mumma aap Avni mumma k jaise mujhe chhod k toh nhi jaoge. (dhruv ki ankhon mein uska dr nzr a rha tha use)

Tarika hugged him tightly. dhruv too hugged her n dhruv slept..but tarika she is lost somewhere...her eyes r wet...

FLASHBACK starts

Abhirika reached hotel for dinner... they sat n Abhijeet placed order but tarika was lost in him... Abhijeet felt uneasy... Abhijeet pressed her hand lightly with this she came of her thoughts. .

Tarika:kya huya

Abhijeet smiles:is pyr se meri trf na dekho pyar ho jayega. ..

Tarika blushed n looked down

Abhijeet:acha gana ha na.

Tarika nodded..

Tarika:Abhijeet khana order kr du.. kya khaoge

Abhijeet:agr aap ka dhyan hota toh pta chlta k khana main order kr chukka hu

Tarika:jee

Abhijeet with smirk:jee

both smiled at this.n silence prevailed for sometimes...then Abhijeet broke silence

Tarika u knw sb chahte ha k main tumse shadi kr lu. aur dhruv toh tumhe apni mumma manta ha..pr tum hi btao yeh sb kya itna asan ha...main manta hu k vo meri zindagi se ja chuki ha pr dil se kaise nikalu yeh smjh nhi ata.

n tears formed in his eyes

Tarika placed her hand on his..n say

Abhijeet sb jo kehte ha kehne do pr tum vo kro jo tum chahte ho...

Abhijeet: tum kya chahti ho Tarika

Tarika gave a painful smile n say

agr mere chahne na chahne se kucch hota toh aaj halaat kucch aur hote

Abhijeet turn his gaze to other side but his expression changed after seeing someone..

Tarika:Abhijeet khana a gya

Abhijeet rudely:mujhe bhukh nhi ha

Tarika was confused with sudden change in his behaviour...

Tarika:abhijeet

but cut by someone...

hi Tarika..nice to see you..

Tarika turned toward voice but shocked to see person

Tarika:Avni

Avni cuts:haan main.. tumhe kya lga main mr gyi... anyways tum dono sath ho ya nhi..

Tarika:tum yahan

Avni cuts:meet my husband Kunal.. vaise suna ha Abhijeet tum aaj bhi mujhse pyr krte ho.

Abhijeet was clenching his fist in anger...

Avni smiles:Abhijeet tumhe ab shadi kr leni chahiye...kb tk mere diwane bn k ghumoge..

Abhijeet smiles:gltfehmi achhi paal leti ho kya naam ha tumhara vo (pretends to be thinking) haan shayad Avni..

Avni making face: mtlb

Abhijeet:yhi k main tumhe yaad krta hu.. agr aisa hota toh main aaj Tarika ko date pe na le k ata.. aur na hi use officially purpose krta..

With this Avni face fell down n Tarika became shocked..

Abhijeet sat on his knees n say

Tarika will u marry me?

Tarika didn't understand anything... n she placed her hand in his..

hall is filled with sound of claps...

Abhijeet to Avni:yaad use kiya jata ha Jo is layak ho aur Abhijeet toh tum jaisi airi gairi ko spne mein bhi yaad na kre... lgta ha kunal k sath khush nhi ho isiliye aaj bhi mujh mein kuchh zyada hi interest rkhti ho...

Avni:you

Abhijeet cuts: kya tum hume akela chhod dogi.. Hume disturb ho rha ha. so excuse me plz...

Abhijeet wrapped his arm around Tarika waist n moved out.

Avni greeting his teeth in anger...

OUTSIDE in PARKING

Abhijeet immediately unwrapped his arm n say

sorry Tarika

Tarika confused: sorry?

Abhijeet:vo sbke samne shadi ki baat aur tumhe touch

Tarika hurted with this...n sat into car...Abhijeet to sat n say

Tarika maine kuch

Tarika cuts: Dr. Tarika yhi naam ha mera... aur shayad aap mere patient ha toh plz

Abhijeet was surprised with this...n say

Tarika

Tarika cuts:Abhijeet avni sch keh rhi ha tum aaj bhi usse pyr krte ho...nhi bhul paye ho use..

Abhijeet got angry on Avni name... n increased the speed of car...

Tarika:Abhijeet stop it...

He stopped the car n rushed out... Tarika too got down... Abhijeet came to her n held her from shoulders n pinned her to car...n say

kehna kya chahti ho tum.. tum kya sirf ek doctor ho mere liye ...nhi tum mere dhruv ki ma ho aur meri bht achhi dost ho...

Tarika:sirf dost

Abhijeet:sch ha aaj bhi pyar krta hu usse toh kya kru khud mar jau ya use maar du...(Shouts)bolo

he tighten his grip on her shoulders n tears formed in her eyes..

Tarika: aah...chhodo Abhijeet..

Abhijeet:avni ne chhod diya ab tum bhi gairo jaisa behave krne lgi ho.

Tarika:praya toh tumne bna diya mujhe...Jb dost bolte ho toh maan bhi lo..

Abhijeet left her shoulders n moved into house.

Tarika followed him n say

Abhijeet suno, listen

but he didn't... n moved inside room...

FLASHBACK End

Tarika eyes had tears.. n she slept with these thoughts..

Shreya Room..

Daya entered n saw her lost...He sat beside her.. n wrapped his arm around her shoulders...Shreya placed her head on his shoulder...

kya soch rhi ho...he said.

Shreya:smjh nhi a rha k khush hona chahiye ya nhi...

Daya confused:mtlb

Shreya:bhai ne agge bdhna ka decision liya ha achhi baat ha lekin is trh jldbazi mein ...

Daya cuts:tum bhi na.. acha socho acha hi hoga.

Shreya took a sigh.

Daya:chlo ab so jao. n he made her laid on bed ..

After sometime she slept. n Daya to lying beside her. but he is lost somewhere.

A cute smile appeared on his face...

FLASHBACK Start

Its Mehndi function of shreya...no entry for gents r in function...Daya is restless...he wanna see shreya but how dnt knw... he is moving here n there in room..then Kavin entered n saw him confusedly. ..

Kavin:bhai kya huya

Daya:chhote Shreya ko dekhna ha pr u knw we r banned in function

Kavin thinks: aap ke chkr mein mujhe bhi purvi se dur rehna pd rha ha... use do din se bina dekhe kaise jee rha hu...huh...

Daya shook him n say

kahan khoye ho

Kavin:vo..vo soch rha tha k andr kaise ghuse.

Daya surprised:mera toh smjh ata ha pr tum kyu

Kavin:bhai main toh aap k liye

Daya smiled n hugged him...

meantime Sanjay(Daya's Father) entered n say

kya kr rhe ha mere shehzade...

Kavin:dad vo bhabhi k ghr jane ki planning.

Daya bang his foot on kavin n Kavin shouts

Aah

Sanjay suspiciously: kya chl rha ha. koi shaitani nhi chahiye mujhe. ..

Daya:dad aap toh jante hi ha kavin ko ..yeh toh bs mzak kr rha tha.

Kavin glared Daya n Daya gave him pleading look. Kavin says

Haan papa main toh mzak kr rha tha.(stretching word mzak)

Sanjay ruffled Dayas hair n say

ek idea ha

Daya n Kavin gave confused looks...

Sanjay:function mein entry lene ka.

both was surprised n say happily

kya?

Sanjay gave confused look to Kavin n say

Daya ka toh smjh ata ha pr tu kyu khush ho rha ha.

Daya:dad main bhi isse yhi pucch rha hu...(to Kavin) knhi tu aur Purvi hmmm

Kavin smiled shyly n hugged daya.

Sanjay:chlo bhaee meri dusri bahu bhi usi ghr se ayegi.

Daya:dad idea toh do

Sanjay told them something n smile appeared on duo face.

Sanjay:ab maine plan bta diya ha aur execute tum log kro. best of luck

n he moved out

Daya/Kavin together: Shrivastva girls Shetty boys r coming... wait n watch

n both getting ready for function.

MEHNDI FUNCTION

Shreya sat in middle rounded by other Ladies.

she dressed up in green lehnga... n Mehndi is applying on her hands..

Guests were coming n taking there seats. meanwhile two ladies entered.. they were so weird n faces r covered with dupatta..

One: muh chhipa koi dekh lega

Second:nhi bhai.. koi nhi dekhega..aap toh bht sundr lg rhi ho

One:oye zyada na bol... dekh lunga tujhe toh

n they sat at end... n both lost in their girls. .

Girl:kya naam likhu.

Shreya smiles: Daya

Purvi: rukiye aise nhi aap naam vahan likho yahan asani se na mile.

Shreya:chup kr. aap yahan likhiye bechare daya ko kyu preshan krne pe tule ho.

Purvi:aye haye bechare daya. abhi se unki side

Shreya blushed at this n someone smiled on this...

Lady:koi geet toh gayo. purvi tu toh banno ki behn ha tuhi shuru kr

Purvi:Haan haan krti hu

she start to dance

**Na Na Na Na Oh Na Ji Na Na**

**Mehndi mehndi na mujhko lagana mujhe saajan ke ghar nahin jaana...2 **

**Chaahe kuch bhi kahe dil deewana dil ki baaton mein mujhe nahin aana..2 **

**Na Na Na Na Na Ji Na Na Mehndi mehndi na mujhko lagana mujhe saajan ke ghar nahin jaana**

Purvi stopped n sat beside shreya..

Kavin was lost in her n about to stand but Daya pulled him n signal as no.

Kavin face fell down. n say

Wah purvi kya nachti ho. mn toh kr rha ha k abhi

but his murmuring is stopped by Daya's light slap on his back.

he made faces n say

huh! khud toh unhe dekhe ja rhe ho aur mujhe mna kr rhe lunga aapko bhi...

Purvi stopped n say

ab shreya di ki bari

Shreya: main nhee nhee

Daya povs:Shreya gao na mere liye plz

Kavin gave a naughty look to Daya.

Shreya:pr main

Daya to kavin:yeh nhi gayegi main hi shuru krta hu...

Kavin:no bhai

Daya:yes n he held Kavins hand n stood up...

Kavin tried to stop him but Daya pushed him with this kavin Collided with Purvi.. Purvi looked him with a shocked n say

tum yahan kya kr rhe ho

Kavin strammed:vo..vo haan bhai unhone ne shreya bhabhi se hello kaha ha.. (to Shreya) hello

Purvi:ho gya tumhara hello ab chlo

Kavin:itni asani se nhi. ab aye ha toh kucch toh krenge hi

n he held purvi wrist. Purvi tried to escaped herself but his grip is tight.. Purvi gave pleading looks to her n say

please(puppy eyes)

Kavin with naughty grin: bdle mein mujhe kya milega

Purvi:Jo tum kaho abhi plz

Kavin smile n leave her hand...

Daya from corner: yeh toh romance krne lga. yeh bhi na. Daya iski shadi bhi jldi kra de..

Purvi too smiles back.. n turn but kavin again held her hand n twirled her n sing

**Ye kudiyaan nashe di pudiyaan**

Purvi::**Ye munde gali de gunde**

Kavin::**Ye kudiyaan nashe di pudiyaan**

Purvi::**Ye munde gali de gunde**

Kavin:**Nashe di pudiyaan**

Purvi:**Gali de gunde**..

Meanwhile Daya entered n sat on his knees front of shreya

**O.. o..Mehndi laga rakhna Doli saja ke rakhna Mehndi laga rakhna Doli saja ke rakhna Lene tujhe o gori Aayenge tere sajna **

**Mehndi laga rakhnaDoli saja ke rakhna**

Shreya smiled n

**Oh.. ho.. oh.. ho..O.. aa..Sahra sajake rakhna Chehra chhupake rakhna Sahra sajake rakhna Chehra chhupake rakhna Yeh dil ki baat apne Dil mein dabake rakhna Sahra sajake rakhna Chehra chhupake rakhna**

Daya

**Mehndi laga rakhna Doli saja ke rakhna**

All

**Hoye.. hoye.. hoye..Hoye.. hoye.. hoye..Bhrrru.**

Kavin to Purvi

.**Ud udke teri zulfein Karti hain kya ishaare Dil thaamke khade hain Aashiq sabhi kanware**

Purvi

**Chhup jaayein saari kudiyaan Ghar mein sharamke maare Gaanv mein aa gaye hain Paagal shehar ke saare**

Daya

**Nazrein jhukake rakhna Daaman bachake rakhna Nazrein jhukake rakhna Daaman bachake rakhna Lene tujhe o gori Aayenge tere sajna Mehndi laga rakhna Doli saja ke rakhna Sahra sajake rakhna Chehra chhupake rakhna**

n function end with lots of masti mzak...

Daya:Shreya mehndi toh dikhao

Shreya:yeh lijiye

Daya:bht khubsurat ha bikul tumhari jaise

Shreya blushed...

Other side Purvi walking in corridor but someone pulled her in room..she was shocked n abt to screamed but person shut her mouth with hand.

Person:main hu

Purvi:kavin tum

Kavin:vo tumne kaha tha na baad mein...

Purvi: kya

Kavin:mana k teri behn ki shadi ha mera bhi bhai ha yr jbse yahan aye ha dhng se baat hi nhi krti tu

Purvi:Kavin shadi wala ghr ha yeh itne sare kaam u knw time kahan ha

Kavin:abhi toh ha na

Purvi: haan

Kavin:toh mujhe kya milna chahiye

Purvi smiled n kissed her hand n put her hand on his lips. .

Kavin was surprised n say

yeh kya

Purvi naughtily: kissi n run

Kavin:arrey suno toh but she already left...

Kavin: yeh bhi na.. koi na tumhe toh Goa ja k dekh lunga ..

n he too moved to hall.

Here dareya r lost in there world.. both forget abt outer world... Kavi saw them n a exchanging a shaitani wali look...

Kavi took a big cloth b wrapped around Dareya n tied them... but dareya were still lost...Kavi again exchanging inka kucch nhi ho skta look ...

Kavi together(loud): **ankhon ki gustakhiya maaf ho.**

**ankhon ki shrmo haya maaf ho**

with dareya came out of there world...dareya blushed n Shreya ran to her room.. Purvi followed her.

Daya looking here n there n say

Kavin tu a gya.. bht acha kiya... chhote I proud of you

Kavin try to hide his laugh: bhai I proud of you too.. aap toh romance k bhi king nikle

Daya turn crimson red n say

chl ab

n both moved out...

FLASHBACK End

Daya thinks:jb kavin aur purvi ek dusre se pyr krte the toh yeh nfrt kahan se a gyi inke rishte mein.. ab mujhe hi kucch krna hoga pr kya

n he slept with this thoughts ...

**A/N: so finally done with this chap...**

**hope so k sbko acha lgega...**

**A very big thank you to all.**

**waiting for ur precious reviews...**

**BYE**

**TC**

**Stay blessed**

**mithi...**


	12. Chapter 12

**NEXT Morning..**

Purvi is having breakfast. meanwhile Kavin entered n sat beside her. Purvi glared him...Kavin passed his super cute smile

Purvi in anger:dant kyu nikal rhe ho ...

Kavin:vo kucch imagine kr rha tha k tum sari mein kaise lgogi vo mahrastrian style. .funny na vo hi yaad kr rha tha.

Purvi:main vo sari kyun pehnugi

Kavin:aaj se ek hfte tk tum vhi krogi jo main khunga

Purvi:not even in ur dreams...

Kavin smiles:krogi krogi

Purvi:kbhi nhi

Kavin:kisi ne mujhse promise kiya tha k vo meri shrt manega agr mall mein maine uski help ki

Purvi gave him a unbelievable look ...

Kavin:aaj blki abhi se ek hfte tk yani tumhare aur mere bhai ki shadi wale din tk tum vhi krogi Jo main kahunga... aur shadi ki arrangements k liye main ynhi rukne wala hu..

she stood up n turned to leave..

he held her wrist n pulled her... with this she fell on him...she lost in his eyes.. both shared a cute eye lock...they were lost...

Meanwhile dhruv came n saw them like this...he placed his hand on his head... n say

in dono ko aur koi kaam nhi ha... ya ldte ha ya ek duje ko dekhte rehte ha.. ab agr aisa hi krna ha toh shadi kyu nhi kr lete ... chl dhruv nikal inhe is eye lock se bahr ... mujh masoom bche ko kya kya krna pdhta ha inhe yeh yaad dilane k liye is ghr mein bcha bhi ha...

he shouts

mumma aag aag

both came out of eye lock n say

aag kahan ha.

Tarika:kahan ha aag

Abhi:aag kahan ha

Purvi:dhruv kahan lgi aag

Dhruv was smiling continuously...

Kavin:abbey hs kyu rha ha. aag kahan lgi

Dhruv:vo aap dono btate rhiye k aap dono yahan kya kr rhe the n he ran...

Kavi cheeks turn red...

Tarika:kya bol k gya vo

Kavin:kucch nhi bhabhi vo mzak kr rha tha

Tarika smiles:haan vo toh pta chl hi gya..ab yeh btao tum subh subh yahan...

Kavin:ab ghr mein do do shadiya ha toh taiyaria bhi toh krni ha ...

Abhijeet:thik ha yeh lo mera card aur paise chahiye toh tarika se bolna...ab vohi ha is ghr ki home minister

n he left

Purvi: kya baat ha tarika bhabhi bhai toh aapse flirt krne lge.

Tarika:chup kr tu n she blushed lightly

Kavin:ohho koi gaal toh dekho bhabhi k jaise k tmatr ho lal lal

Purvi:bhabhi itna toh shadi k baad shrmayiye.. abhi zrurt nhi. .

Tarika left hurriedly.

Kavin:Purvi toh aaj se aap vhi kr rhi ha Jo main bolunga...

Purvi in anger:OK

Kavin:toh mere liye ek coffee layo...low sugar

Purvi bang her foot on ground n say

ok

moved to kitchen...

Kavin smiled n say

is ek hfte mein firse tera bhrosa jeet lunga. firse vhi vishvas Jo tumhe mujhpe apne kavu pe tha..

n he lost in thoughts..

**FLASHBACK starts**

Purvi is waiting for Kavin.. but as usual he is late. she is fuming in anger...

Meanwhile Kavin came n saw her annoyed... he stopped his bike front of her...

Kavin:hi darling..

Purvi: a gya tu... abhi bhi kyu aya... kl tk hi a jata.. tujhe pta ha na mujhe assignment submit krna ha pr yeh lo mere marks toh gye...

Kavin put his hand on her mouth n say

dhire yr..road pe khde ha.. see sb hs rhe ha...

Purvi sat behind bike n say

chlo ab...

they drove to college.. Purvi is still annoyed.. she directly went to class without saying anything.

Kavin povs:ab madam naraz ha. .mna beta ab... ab pyr kiya ha toh madam k naaz toh uthane pdenge

He went to canteen with Sam n Ricky... he lost in thoughts.

Sam:oye hero kya huya

Kavin:yr Purvi naraaz ho gyi.

Ricky: oh itni c baat.. pyar mein toh yeh sb chlta rehta ha...

Kavin:yr raat der se soya toh subh ankh nhi khuli aur madam ka lecture miss ho gya

Sam:maan jayegi

Kavin:bol toh aise rhe ho jaise k tera aur ruhi ka roz ka ha

Ricky shocked:what Sam aur Ruhi...

Sam blushed:nhi yr bs vo toh

Kavin:na bta beta Purvi ko sb pta ha kb date pe gye kb night out kiya.

Sam:shutup

main yahan baith jaun

they heard a voice n turned toward voice

Kavin:tu

He sat n said..

haan kavin main socha aaj tujhse kucch baatein kr lu

Kavin stood up n say

mujhe tujhse koi baat nhi krni Avi...

Avi held his hand n say

baitho.. kucch important ha

Kavin sat n Avi start

suna ha tere aur Purvi k beech love shuv chl rha ha... vaise tu apni shrt jeet hi gya...bna hi liya tune use apna...

Kavin:maine yeh sb us shrt k liye nhi kiya. I love her

Avi:vaise kya mamla sirf dil tk puhncha ha ya agge bhi u knw wht I mean..

Kavin slapped him n say

socha k shayad us din k baad tum sudhr jaoge pr nhi...tum ghtiya the ghtiya hi rhoge

Avi shouts:agr yeh shrt baat wali baat purvi ko pta chl gyi toh..vo toh tumhe tch tch...soch k toh dekho

meanwhile one more slap on his face... All shocked to see Purvi there... she slapped avi.

Avi:Purvi main manta hu k main glt tha pr kavin vo bhi tumhe dhokha de rha ha. usne tumse pyr nhi kiya bs shrt jeetne k liye tumhare sath naatak

but one more slap on his face.

Purvi shouts:tumhe kya lgta ha tum yeh bkwas kroge aur main tumhari baaton mein a jaungi.. yahan tk baat rhi tumhari bet ki vo toh mere kavu ne mujhe bht pehle hi bta diya tha...

She went toward Kavin n held his hand.

she:kucch bhi ho jaye mera kavu pr pura bhrosa ha...vo mujhe kbhi dhokha nhi de skta. .

Avi:Purvi tum glt kr rhi ho. ek din tumhe pta chl jayega k main shi tha aur tumhara bhrosa glt...

Sam:ja tu aur insult krvani ha kya

Avi left in anger.

Kavin hugged Purvi ...n say

main kbhi tumhara bhrosa nhi toduga...

Purvi:I trust u so much n I really love u...aur yeh kya koi hme alg nhi kr skta..

Kavin smiled n hugged her tight.

**FLASHBACK over**

Kavin came out of trance. n his eyes r wet...he povs

kyu Purvi us din kahan gya tha tumhara bhrosa. Jo glti maine ki hi nhi.. us k liye itni bdi sza..

Purvi saw him lost n took his finger n dipped into hot coffee

Kavin shouts: aah

Purvi:coffee

Kavin:yeh kya trika ha

Purvi left without saying anything. kavin start sipping his coffee...

Other side Abhijeet is in office but he's lost somewhere...

**FLASHBACK Starts**

Its day before Dareya marriage...Abhijeet is busy in preparations. then he heard voice of dhruv crying... he immediately went to room... n fuming in anger seeing dhruv was lying on floor n Avni was busy on his phone.

Abhijeet hurriedly went toward Dhruv n picked him... he tried to make him calm but he is crying non stop...

Abhijeet snatch Avni phone n threw it on floor

Avni:hell... kya ha yeh mera phn kyu toda

Abhijeet:tumhare samne tumhara bcha ro rha ha aur tumhe phone important ha .

Avni:look Abhijeet yeh mera nhi tumhara bcha ha.. tumhe hi zrurt thi iski ab smbhalo is bla ko.

Abhijeet: yeh tumhe bla lgta ha. kaisi ma ho tum.. apne bche k liye aisi ghtiya soch..

Avni:Ma ohh plz Abhi don't tell that k main ma hu uski ..vaise bhi kl Shreya ki shadi ha aur court orders k hisab se kl last din ha mera is ghr mein... Shreya ki vidaai k sath main bhi chli jaungi

Abhijeet:apne do mahine k bche ko chhod ko jaungi.

Avni:maine theka nhi le rkha ha iska...

Abhijeet slapped her n moved out with dhruv .

Shreya room

Shreya's talking on phn.. n blushing bcz she talked to Daya

Shreya:aap bht beshrm ho gye ha

Daya:ab main beshrmi apni wifey k sath nhi krunga toh kisse krunga

Shreya: acha...vaise aapko neend a rhi ha

Daya:nhi mujhse kl ka wait nhi ho rha. finally kl hum ek ho jayenge.. hmara sath ho jayega..

Shreya:Daya I love u

Daya:love u sohniye

Shreya shocked:haww yeh words kahan se sikhe

Daya:vo kavin apni gf se keh rha tha toh maine sun liya... sohniye

Shreya:thik ha sohnya

Daya:ab tumne kahan se suna yeh

Shreya:Purvi apne bf yani kavin se bol rhi thi toh suna.

Daya laughed at this n say

ab in dono ka number bhi jldi lgana hoga

Shreya:ok bye...

n she slept.

Next day...

Abhijeet is walking n instructing everyone.. Purvi is too busy in preparation...

Mean while baraat arrived n all went out for welcoming them...

Kavin eyes r searching for Purvi ... but she is no where. ... Daya saw this n smirked... Daya called Kavin n whispers

jise dhund rho vo itni asani se nhi dikgegi.. thoda sbr kro. bde bzurg keh gye ha k sbr ka fal meetha hota ha...

Kavin nodded..

they entered inside n Daya n kavin's eyes r searching their love...

Pandit jee shadi ki rsme shuru krne ko kehte ha aur Daya mandap mein baith jata ha ... pr uski nzre Shreya k kmre ki trf ha.. bs ek baar deedar krne ko trs rhi ha...

Meanwhile Purvi entered with Shreya.. Both lost in their girls...kavin smiled n went toward her n stood beside her n whispers

**Kaate nahin kat-te lamhe intezaar ke,**

**Nazaren bichaye baithe hain raste pe yaar ke**

**Dil ne kaha dekhe jo jalwe husne yaar ke**

**,Laya hai unhe kaun falak se utaar ke.**

Purvi smiled at this...

Dareya sat in mandap... Abhijeet did kanyadaan..

n they stood for pheras.

Daya held Shreya hand for first phera...they started

**Tare hai barati chandani hai yeh barat **

**Saato phere honge abb haato me leke hath...2**

**Jivan sathee ham diya aur bati ham...2**

**Tare hai barati chandani hai yeh barat**

**Saato phere honge abb haato me leke hath...2**

**Jivan sathee ham diya aur bati hum...2**

**Ganga jamuna se bhee pawan teraa meraa bandhan **

**Teraa prem hai phulvari aur meraa mann hai aangan**

**Janmo janmo kaa hee sajanee teraa meraa sath **

**Saato phere honge abb haato me leke hath...2**

**Jivan sathee ham diya aur bati ham...2 **

sato phere pure hone pe Daya ne shreya ko mangalsutr pehnaya aur sindoor lgaya...

n they took blessings of elders...

Shreya to Purvi:Abhijeet bhai kahan ha

Purvi: pta nhi

Sanjay:Shreya chlo main tumhe apne kucch rishtedaro se mila du.

they engrossed in that.

...

...

..

Inside Abhijeet room

Avni is packing her things. n Abhijeet is shouting on her...

Avni tum kucch aur tym k liye ruk bht chhota ha plz

Avni: ohh plz

Abhijeet:tum aisa kaisa kr skti ho... tumhe sdk se utha k laya tha main... yeh status yeh facilities luxurious life di maine. aur tum yeh sila de rhi ho mujhe mere pyar ko

Avni:Abhijeet yeh pyar vyar kucch nhi hota.. us wqt mujhe tumhari zrurt thi us aisho aram k liye aur tumhe meri apni needs k liye u know what I mean...

Abhijeet got angery n say

get out ..

Avni:ja rhi hu tumhe Mubarak ho tumhari aisho aram aur yeh bcha

n she left...Abhijeet stood there in shock... he is like just statue...no movement in him...

Purvi came to called him.

Bhayia aap ko sb niche bula rhe ha. ..

Abhijeet just nodded n start following her...

He is crying inside... but controlled himself... he is thinking about Avni...

kyu kiya usne aisa . kya sch mein main usse apne sexual needs k liye laya tha... pr main toh shadi krna chahta tha...his body filled with sweat...a sweat drop is rolling down from his head...his head start spinning n vision become blur... he fell down with thud at stairs n rolling down...

Purvi screamed:bhai...

all rushed toward him... He's unconscious n head n arm start bleeding... Shreya sat beside him n patting his cheek n crying

bhai plz get up...bhai uthiye

Daya:Kavin ambulance bulao..

Kavin called ambulance.

Daya:Avni kahan ha.

Purvi gave a letter to Daya.

Daya read n crumbled it..n say

Avni itna gir skti ha.. abhijeet ka na shi dhruv ka toh socha hota... mera dost diwano ki trh pyar krta tha usse. aur vo uske emotions ka mzak bna k chli gyi.

Sanjay:ambulance a gyi

All rushed to hospital

**FLASHBACK over**

Abhijeet is still lost...

Daya came n pressed his shoulder...Abhi saw him.

Daya:yr bhul ja vo sb.. ab tarika k sath nyi start de life ko...

Abhi:koshish kr rha hu pyar na shi bhrosa bht ha mujhe uspe..aur shayad thoda bht pyar bhi

Daya smiled n jokingly: pyr thoda bht

Abhijeet slightly blushed

Daya:oye hoye sale saab to shrmane lge

both smiled at this...

**end of chap...**

**A/N: next chap mein kavi ka prblm bhi clear ho jayega...n don't wry kavi jldi hi sath honge...**

**A very big thankyou to all of you...**

**Keep reviewing...**

**bye**

**tc**

**stay blessed**

**mithi**...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiiiii**

**thnkew so much for lovely reviews...**

**most awaited chap... last flashback of story. ...**

**...**

Purvi went for shopping.. She is wandering in mall. meanwhile she collided with someone...

Purvi:sry

Person: Purvi

Purvi saw person n shocked to see a girl.

Purvi fuming in anger n shouts

tum yahan kya kr rhi ho

She:kyu? main yahan nhi a skti

Purvi:kyun nhi shyla tum toh vnhi hogi yahan kavin hoga. hai na

Shyla surprised:Kavin?

Purvi: itni bholi bnne ki zrurt nhi ha...kavin (intimating her).. main sb janti hu.

Shyla smiles:yhi toh prblm ha k tum kucch janti hi nhi.

Purvi:tum bhi kavin jaise hi cheater ho...

Shyla:main cheater ho skti hu pr kavin jaisi nhi.

Purvi:main tumse baat hi kyu kr rhi hu

Shyla:toh jao

Meanwhile a man came n side hugged shyla

Purvi surprisedly ask: yeh kon ha

Shyla:mere husband ha 2 mhine pehle hi shadi ki ha.

Purvi:toh vo.

Shyla cuts:Purvi tumhe bht yakeen tha na apne pyr pe toh us din kahan gya tha tumhara yakeen jb Kavin ko zrurt thi tumhari...

Purvi:mtlb

Shyla:usne kbhi tumhe dhokha nhi diya... bs tumne Avi ki baaton ko sch kr dikhaya. .vo tum dono alg krna chahta tha aur tum log alg ho gye.

Purvi:Avi kahan se

Shyla:vo sb avi ne kiya uski koi glti nhi thi...ekbar thnde dmag se vo sb yaad kro tumhe apne sare swalo k jwab mil jayenge.

shyla moved leaving Purvi stunned...

Purvi had tears n left hurriedly..

Here at Kavin side... he was doing preparations of marriage...he is walking to n fro...meanwhile purvi came n stood front of him.

Kavin was quite surprised n asked her

kya huya...

Purvi held him from collars n shout

us raat tere aur Shyla k beech kya huya tha

Kavin was shocked with this... n say

ab btane ka kya fayda jb tumhe yakeen hi nhi...

he jerked her n move other side...

Purvi went to her room..n locked herself...

Here at Kavin side he left house in anger... He starts car n drove speedly...

**FLASHBACK starts**

**College**

Kavin sat in classroom. n he's lost somewhere.. Sam pressed his shoulder. n say

Kya huya.. yeh chehre pe 12 kyu bje ha.

Kavin:Yr purvi ghr gyi ha.. 15 din kaise rhunga use bina dekhe

Ricky n Sam tried to hide their laugh..

Ricky:ummm ek kaam kr phn kr le.

Kavin:kya ab vahan kaam se gyi ha. toh main kaise

Ricky:dekh Sam yeh bnda mjnu, ranjha ,romeo sbko pichhe chhodega... ashiqui mein

Kavin gave them annoyed look... n moved from there

Sam:abbey ruk.. chl Ricky ise company de

Ricky:kis mein Purvi ko yaad krne k liye...

they laughed n start following him...

Kavin collided with someone... kavin held person in order to save

girl lost in him n Kavin shook her...

She:hi, m shyla

Kavin smiles: Kavin n went from there ..

shyla start following him..n say

kavin listen

He turned to her n say

what.

shyla extend her hand n say

frnds?

Kavin shook hand n say

ab main chlta hu

he moved n she still stood there in his thoughts...

Shyla povs:haye kitna handsome.. he should be mine...chl Shyla ab ise apna bnane ki taiyari kr

She too moved from there

Kavin went to canteen n start sipping his coffee.. Meanwhile his phone rang . he smiled seeing caller id n picked it( in fake anger)

a gyi yaad... vahan jate hi mujhe bhul gyi

Other side:uff kavu kitna gussa krte ho.. abhi ghr puhanchi hu...aur tumhe phn kr diya ... btw main kya tumhe bhul skti hu.

Kavin smiled at this n say

main bhulne bhi nhi dunga Purvi kaise ha vahan sb ..

Purvi:bht acche you knw kl baby ka naam rkha jayega... m so exicted.

Kavin:haan haan mere bina toh excited hi hogi tum.

Purvi:acha main toh tumhe bhi bola tha a jayo pr tum nhi aye

Kavin:kya kru mere final assignments ha..vaise tum toh yahan ho nhi toh soch rha hu k kyun na koi nyi gf bna lu.. Jo tumhari kmi puri kr ske

Purvi shouts:kavin

Kavin:sry baba mzak tha

Purvi:acha bye bht kaam ha yahan

Kavin in sad tone:ok missing u...jldi ana..luv u...bye

Purvi: Kavin bs kro.. main thode din mein a jaungi. bye

call cuts...

Kavin took a sigh...n someone hugged him from behind...he smiles n Povs

yeh Sam ka shirt kya pehn liya ruhi mujhe Sam smjhne lgu...

he says:ruhi Sam nhi hu.. Kavin hu

he turned n shocked to see Shyla...Kavin jerked her n shouts

what the hell is this?

Shyla smiles:vo kya ha na tumhe pehli baar dekh k hi flat ho gyi...I think m in love with u...

Kavin shouts: r u mad? dmag khrab ha... look Shyla meri lyf mein already koi ha...aur plz dur rho mujhse

Shyla cupped his face: kavin I really love you...plz ek baar meri trf dekho toh shi...vo Jo bhi ha tum use bhul jaoge. .

Kavin jerked her hands n leave from there...

Shyla sat there with tears.

she says:

main bhi dekhti hu tum mere kaise nhi hote... tum sirf mere ho... aur bht jld tum bhi manoge yeh sb.

meanwhile someone came n pressed her shoulder...she turned

Person:main yahan baith jau...

Shyla nodded...person sit there...

Person:Avi nam ha mera.. do u really love Kavin

Shyla nodded

Avi:main tumahri help kr skta hu...

Shyla rudely:tum kyu kroge meri help

Avi:kyunki jis ldki se main pyr krta tha vo uske sath ha.. ise maloom tha k main usse kitna pyr krta hu...pr isne pta nhi kya kiya uske dil mein mere liye nfrt bhr di n he pretended to be cried..

Shyla:mtlb kavin acha ldka nhi ha

Avi:itna bura bhi nhi ha bs mujhe apna pyr chahiye isse...

Shyla:m with u...

Avi smiled n told her something...

Shyla smiled n say

done...ab hume hmara pyr zrur milega.

Avi with innocent face:haan..

Days passed like this.. Shyla ever tried to get closer kavin. .but he always avoid her... but now he's really irritated with this...

One day at Kavin Apartment ...all gathered there except Purvi bcz she is out of town but Kavin looking very annoyed with Shyla behaviour.. Ricky is in kitchen n Sam watching him carefully...

Kavin in irritation:kya dekh rha ha...

Ruhi n Ricky while giving coffee n snacks: chid kyu rha ha

Kavin:vo bhootni Shyla

Sam cuts:kya kiya usne

Kavin:she said she love me

All were shocked n ruhi said

kavin tune use btaya nhi k tu aur Purvi

Kavin cuts: btaya pr vo zidd pe adi ha.. knhi Purvi ko pta chl gya toh kitna hurt hogi vo

Sam:look kavin teri koi glti nhi ha...rhi baat Shyla ki use hum smjha denge.

Kavin:vo smjhegi kya.. yr smjha smjha k thk gya hu.

Ruhi:haan hum sb ha na

Ricky:chl ab chil mar... Purvi 2 din baad a rhi ha..

Kavin smiled at this..

Sam:oh ho koi kavin k gaal toh dekho Purvi k naam pe kaise lal ho gye.

All laughed at this

Kavin blushed n say

kya ha... chup chap coffee piyo vrna abhi ghr se bahr nikal dunga.

after some more msti mzak all left the house...

...

...

Next day kavin reached his apartment after college... its abt 10 pm..

he entered apartment n directly went to room... He shocked to see decorations in room with balloons, flowers n bed is decorated with red rose petal...he smiled n shout

Purvi u there..

but no reply

he again shout: Wht a surprise Purvi tum ek din pehle hi a gyi...pr tum ho kahan... plz yeh hide n seek na khelo...

but no rply again...

Kavin saw her standing near window..she wored nighty ends just above her knees... Kavin smiled seeing her n hugged her from behind...he is about to kiss her shoulder but suddenly he jerked her n shouts

Tum Purvi nhi ho tum...

She turned towards him.. he shocked to see her..

Shyla tum...mere ghr mein kya kr rhi ho...jao yahan se...kya harkat ha yeh

Shyla smiles n wrapped her arms around his neck

n say

is hrkt ko muhabbt ka izhar kehte ha..

Kavin pushed her with this she fell on bed...

he turned n went toward door..tried to open door but door is locked from outside...

Kavin shouts:Shyla drwaza kholo.. kon ha bahr. bolo Shyla...

Shyla smiled n say

yeh drwaza ab subh khulega. .

Kavin:look Shyla I told u before I love Purvi so kyu apna time waste kr rhi ho.. tum mere ghr ayi kaisi... kisne di chabi...

Shyla again tried to hugged him ..

**MUSIC**

**Baahon mein chale aao ho, humse sanam kya parda **

**yeh aaj ka nahin milan yeh sang hai umar bhar ka...**

**Baahon mein chale aao Ho, humse sanam kya parda **

**Oh humse sanam kya pardaSh, sh, sh, sh, sh, sh**

**Baahon Mein Chale Aao...**

Kavin is fuming in anger.. n tried hard to open door but in vain..In frustration he sat on bed...n Shyla sat beside him but kavin got up n abt to move she held her hand...n pulled him toward her...

**Chale hi jaana hai, nazar churake yu phir thaami thi saajan tumne meri kalayi **

**kyu kisi ko apna banake chod de, aisa koi nahin karta**

**Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh, sh**

**baahon mein chale aao..**

Kavin went toward window n tried to open it but its too locked from outside. . he banged her hand on window in frustration...Shyla came n hugged him from behind.

Kavin again pushed her.

**kabhi kabhi kuchh to, kaho piya humsehumse**

**e kam-se-kam aaj to khulake milo zara humse hai raat apani, **

**jo tum ho apne, kisi ka phir hame far kya**

**Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh, sh**

**Baahon Mein Chale Aao...**

**baaho mein chale aao, hum se sanam kyaa paradaa**

she tried to kiss him...his patience is over now so he slapped her. .n shouts

pagal ho.. ek baar mein smjh nhi ata...kya socha tha yeh sb krogi toh kavin tumhare agge pichhe ghumega...(he held her from shoulders) main un logo mein se nhi hu jiske samne tum yeh natak krogi aur vo tumhari in ankhon mein kho jayenge. look abhi bhi wqt ha khol do drwaza...agr kisi ko pta chla toh mera kucch nhi jayega aur tumhara kucch nhi rhega... khud socho

Shyla:maine sb soch liya. ab yeh drwaza kl subh hi khulega n she laid on bed

Kavin shook his head in disappointment.. n sat on couch...he drank some water from side by table. after few minutes his head starts spinning... his vision become blur... n he faints...

Shyla called someone n door get opened...

Shyla:avi mera kaam ho gya

Avi:good bs ab hogi aslu gd mrng...

Shyla smiled n both laid kavin on bed... Avi removed his shirt n covered him with blanket.

Shyla made some marks on his body with lipsticks n some more...

Avi:chlo ab tum aram kro. main tumhe signal de dunga...

Shyla nodded n sat on couch...n Avi left the room

**NEXT MORNING**

Ruhi Sam,n Avi reached Kavin's building... but they surprised to see Purvi there

Sam:tu kl ane wali thi.

Purvi: haan vo

Ruhi cuts:madam kavin ko surprise dene ayi ha

Ricky: wait a minute ruhi tujhe pta tha yeh a rhi ha

Ruhi:haan kl btaya tha isne

Sam:Purvi yeh tere hath mein kya ha...(pointing toward her hands)

Ricky:bhai yeh Juliet apne romeo k liye layi hogi kucch...

Ruhi:yr jldi kro vo wait kr rha hoga.

Purvi: haan chlo

All get inside lift. n reached there...Sam is about to rang bell..Purvi stopped him n say

mere paas spare keys ha..

she opened the door..n signal everyone to be quite...

Ruhi:hum yahan baithte ha tu surprise de k a

All nodded n Purvi went to his room...She entered n her eyes got widened to see kavin with a girl... Tears starts flowing from her eyes... she stopped at door n packet which she took for kavin fell from her hand... a loud noise of broken photoframe vanished the silence of room...Kavin open his eyes with this n smiled to see Purvi there...Shyla too open her eyes.. Kavin directly came to her n hugged her tightly...n say

I really missed u... pta kitna bechain tha tere bina

Purvu jerked him n shouts yeh toh dikh hi rha ha k tu kitna bechain tha.

Kavin confused:mtlb

Purvi:mtlb tere bedroom mein flowers,candles, balloons, ek ldki k sath is condition mein ha tu aur mtlb main btau.

Kavin looked all around then he remind incident of night. Purvi left with tears n Kavin starts following her

Purvi reached hall n kavin held her wrist. n say

look Purvi vo sb glt ha.. aisa kucch nhi ha...main btata hu tujhe

Purvi jerked his hand n say

thik ha vo sb glt ha pr yeh marks jo is baat ka proof ha k tu kl raat uske sath tha

Kavin:yr main pani piya tha uske baad mujhe kucch nhi pta. ho skta yeh nishan baad mein bnaye ho

Purvi shouts:Kavin lipstick k nishan jhuthe ho skte vo sb jhutha ho skta pr yeh(she point toward his neck n chest) tumhari so called love marks ab kya yeh bhi jhuthe ha.

meanwhile Shyla came n side hugged kavin n say..

sry Kavin hum yeh baat Purvi se chhipana chahte the pr ise toh pta chl hi gya... kya kre yeh ek din pehle hi a gyi...

Kavin shouts:just shut up you bi**ch.. kyu meri zindagi brbad krne mein lgi ho...

Shyla:c'mon Kavin ab jhuth bolne se kya fayda.. vaise Purvi he really loves u.. u knw isne tumhe promise kiya tha na jb tk tum 25 ki nhi hoti vo tumhare sath u knw... n Kavin is a playboy aur in sb cheezo ki adat ha use.. so tumhari absense ka thoda sa fayda utha liya.. but dnt wry vo tumhara hi ha.

This is enough for Purvi.. She slapped Shyla... n shouts

get lost u s***.

Shyla moved out with this.

Kavin cupped purvi face n say

listen Purvi yeh sb jhuth ha. tum meri baat suno

Purvi slapped kavin..Kavin was shocked n tears rolling down from his eyes.

Purvi: Kavin yeh ldki is halt mein tumhare sath tumhare bedroom mein vo jhuth...tumhare kmre mein wedding night ki trh decorations vo jhuth.. Tumhare body pe uske lipstick marks, yeh uske bite marks yeh bhi jhuth.. toh sch kya ha...

Kavin:look Purvi kl raat jb mein ghr aya tha toh vo already ynhi thi...n he told her everything

Purvi: tok vo andr kaise ayi. ghr ki chabi ya toh tumhare paas ha ya mere paas.. main toh Mumbai mein thi...toh usne tumhari keys hi use ki hogi

Kavin:Purvi

Purvi cuts:enough Mr. kavin shetty bht ho gya tumhara natak... agr tum daya jeeju k bhai na hote toh btati tumhe... but ise apna luck smjho ki unki vjh se main kucch nhi bolungi... but aaj se tumhara mera hr rishta khtm..

kavin:Purvi meri baat toh suno

but she left without listening him...

Kavin sat on his knees. tears rolling down... Sam pressed his shoulder who is silent listener till now..

Kavin:jao tum tino Purvi bht gusse mein ha knhi kucch glt na krle

they nodded n trio leave..

Kavin still sat like statue. meanwhile Shyla entered with Avi...

Kavin went toward her n held her neck tightly.. with this her breathe stopped. she started coughing.. Avi jerk Kavin.. Kavin was surprised to see him

Avi:kyu bhai kaisi lgi

Kavin:toh yeh sara natak tera ha tujhe toh main n he moved toward him angrily

Avi:yr ab tujhe aur Purvi ko sath dekh mujhe meri haar yaad ati thi. kavin maine soch liya tha k agr vo mere sath nhi toh tere sath bhi nhi rehne dunga

Kavin:you scoundrel..

Shyla:chill kavin dekho tumhari Purvi ko tum pe trust nhi ha.. main hoon na yahan sirf tumhare liye

Kavin:tum dono ne meri zindagi barbad krdi. Purvi meri zindagi ha aur tum logo ne vhi mujhse alg krdi...

Avi:vaise strange na tere ghr ki keys hmare paas kaise ayi aur hme kaise pta ki Purvi aaj a rhi ha.. vo kya ha na maine ruhi ki baatein sun li toh socha Purvi tumhe surprise degi hum tumhe shock de de

Shyla:vaise ab purvi kbhi tumpe trust nhi kregi.

Kavin shouts: get lost. niklo yahan se isse pehle k main tum dono k sath kucch glt krdu. out

Avi smiles:sry yr bura lga k trust pe itna bda lecture dene wali Purvi ko tumpe zra sa bhi trust nhi.

Kavin pushed him n threw them out . n shut the door..

he sat on floor n leaned his back to door.. he shut his eyes n he's just crying crying crying

**sau dard hain,sau rahatein**

**sab mila dilnashin ek tuhi nahieeeeee**

**FLASBACK over**

Kavin drive so rash...his eyes r wet.. he thinks

ab kyu btau main tumhe.. jb us wqt nhi suna toh ab kyu

**rukhi rukhi si yeh hawa**

**aur sukhe patte ki tarah shehar ki,sadko pe main lawaris, udta hua**

**sau raste par teri rah nahieeee**

**sau dard hain,sau rahatein sab mila dilnasheen ek tuhi nahieeeeee**

Purvi sat in her room. Shyla n Kavin words echoing her ears... she is crying continuously

**behta hain paani, behne de waqt ko yuhi, rehne de dariya ne karwat li hai toh saahilon ko sehne de**

**sau hasratein par tera ghukm nahieeee**

**sau dard hain,sau rahatein sab mila dilnashin ek tuhii nahieeee**

Purvi slept with these thoughts

**NEXT Morning**

Kavin is asusual busy in prepartions.. he wored sunglasses...Dhruv looking him carefully..n ask

Kavin Uncle aap ne ghr k andr goggled kuu lgaye ha

Kavin smiles:beta yeh fashion ha ldkiya jldi impress hoti ha

Dhruv:haww uncle aap kitni girls ko impress krte ho

Kavin while looking toward purvi:beta tere uncle se toh sari girls impress ha but vo nhi ha jise vo krna chahte ha

Dhruv:vo ho jayegi...vaise aap purvi bhu ki baat kr rhe ha.

Purvi:Dhruv chl school ka tym ho gya.. chl breakfast kr

Dhruv nodded n leave

Purvi to Kavin: yeh goggles

Kavin rudely:tumse mtlb

Purvi forcefully took off his goggles n saw his red swollen eyes... her heart pinched with this.

Purvi:ankhein sujhi kyu ha

Kavin rudely:infection ho gya.. lao do mere goggles

.

Purvi:tum ro rhe the

Kavin:jb tumhe mere hone na hone se koi frk nhi pdhta toh mere hsne rone ki fikr bhi mt kro.

Purvi:Kavin btao na us din kya huya tha.. mujhe shyla mili thi kl

Kavin cuts: ohh main bhi kahu 3 saal baad vo sb kyu pucch rhi ho.. tumhe btaya in Shyla ne k main ek number ka ldkibaz hu han playboy. bnd kmre mein jo ek ldka ek ldki sath krta ha maine bhi uske sath vhi kiya tha.. ab mil gya tumhe jwab.. toh jao mujhe kaam krne doh..

he moved to other direction...Purvi stood like statue there...

**A/N:so finally suspense revealed...**

**A big thnkew to all of you..**

**waiting for ur precious n lovely reviews...**

**Bye**

**Tc**

**mithi**...


	14. Chapter 14

Purvi still stood there m called someone... after cutting call she moved out.

Meantime Abhijeet entered hall... n called tarika...Tarika came n asked

kya huya abhi

Abhijeet:Shreya kahan ha

Tarika: kisi meeting mein

Abhi cuts: madam ki shadi ha 4 din baad aur

Tarika cuts: baat kya ha

Abhi:Sanjay uncle ka phn aya ha. unhone lunch pe bulaya ha aur kucch designer bulaye ha taki tum dono shadi k liye dress dekh sko...

Tarika: toh daya ne bta diya hoga use

Abhijeet:pta nhi dono hi pagal ha...agr wqt se nhi aye toh bs

Tarika:chlo abhijeet tum khana khayo...

she got up n about to move... Abhijeet held her wrist n pulled her...with this she crashed with his chest n giving him surprise no no shocking look bcz this is unexpected for her... Tarika looking down... Abhijeet held her chin n moved his head up... n looking straight in her eyes... Tarika lost in his eyes...Abhijeet smiles n softly kissed her forehead. Tarika came to senses n said

u ok? baat kya ha

Abhijeet with fake anger: kucch log kehte ha k tum mujhse pyar ni krte ab agr kro toh u ok(intimating her)

Tarika smiled n hugged him... n both lost in each other... Meantime dhruv entered n hit his head lightly n povs

abhi tk kavin uncle aur purvi bhu se dukhi tha ab inhe bhi unki wali bimari hogi...bs dekhte rehte ha na bolte ha na kucch krte ha... hey bhagwan in logo ka kucch kr.

n he shouts

aag mumma aag lgi

with this abhirika came out of lock n Kavin too came... Trio asked

kahan lgi aag

Dhruv to Kavin: vo ab aap hi pucciye mumma papa se...

Kavin gave him a questioning look.. dhruv nodded n ran

Kavin toward abhirika n start singing

**haan mujhe pyar huya pyar huya Allah miya**

Abhirika blushed n Tarika ran inside

Kavin to Abhi:

**Kate nhi kat-te din yeh raat**

**kehni thi tumse Jo dil ki baat **

**lo aaj main kehta ha**

**I LOVE YOU**

Abhijeet smiled n say

bht bol rha ha tu .ane de Purvi ko...

after listening Purvi name he excused himself. ..

Abhijeet povs:jldi hi tum dono mein bhi sb thik hoga...aaj apne hr swal ka jwab le k hi lautegi...

he too moved...

...

...

...

...

...

Here at office ...

Dareya is busy in conference... Shreya is presenting presentation n Mr. Daya he is very much busy in staring her admiring her...n giving her his super cute smiles.. Shreya saw this n gave him unbelievable look..

Conference got over.. But Daya is still sitting there n staring her...Shreya shook him little n Said

meeting over. chle..

she went toward door...but Daya is fast enough to locked the door before she could reach.

Shreya gave him a look. Daya hugged her... n Shreya hugged him back.

Daya placed his hand on her chin n moved it lil bit..

**BG Music**

**Kya apko ehsaas hai baat ab yeh hi khaas hai**

**aapka dil hmare paas hai hamara dil apke paas ha..2 Kya apko ehsaas hai **

Both separted from hug.. n Shreya start working on her laptop...Daya sat beside her n held her hand placed it on his heart. Shreya smiles

**yeh kyoon aaj resham si hai roshni **

**yeh kya geet sa in hawaaon mein **

Daya rubbed his nose on her...n kissed her forehead

**tumhe chhooke resham hui roshni mere dil ki dhadkan fizaaon mein hain **

She got up n extend her hand toward him n ask for dance...he happily accepted n start to dance

**baheke baheke kayee dil mein jazbaat hai **

**jaagi jaagi koi ankahee pyaas hai **

**apka dil hmare paas ha hamara dil apke paas hai aapke paas hai **

Daya turned her n wrapped his hand around her waist n put his hand on her stomuch...n placed his chin on her shoulder.

both closed their eyes n lost in moment..

**woh badal utarne lage jheel mein **

**parinde darakhton pe gaane lge**

Shreya turned in hug n wrapped her arms around his neck..

**jo tum humsafar ho to ay humsafar hamein saare manzar suhaani lage **

**manzilon se gle raaste mil gaye sapne sch ho gaye, poori har aas hai**

**apka dil hamare paas hai hmara dil appke paas hai apka dil hmare paas hai...**

Both were lost in each other... n moving closer n abt to kiss but Daya phone rang... Daya cursed caller n without looking at caller id...he picked phn n said rudely

hello kon ha

Other side:tera baap

Daya:dad

Sanjay:jee

Daya:vo aap ne phn mtlv kucch kaam tha.

Sanjay:abhi Shreya ko le k ghr ayo

Daya nodded n say

yes...

dareya left for home.

...

...

...

...

...

Here at other side Purvi reached a bungalow...she pressed door bell n girl near abt her age open door...

Purvi:hello m Purvi mujhe se milna ha

She:hi m pooja.. unki wife pr aap

Purvi:main unke sath clg mein thi.. kafi ache dost the.

Pooja:ayo.. main unhe bula deti hu..

Purvi entered inside n sat on sofa...

Pooja lil louder:Aap se koi milne aapki dost ayi ha..

He entered n say

kon pooja

Purvi stood n say:Hi Avi tumne btaya hi nhi ki tum Mumbai shift ho gye ha.. vo toh Sam ne btaya.

Pooja:aap ne kbhi btaya nhi k Purvi naam ki dost bhi ha aapki.

Avi was shocked to see her..

Purvi:arrey pooja baitho na main btati hu tumhe pta hmare aur bhi dost the Sam,ruhi,Shyla,kavin( stretching last 2 names)

Avi start coughing...

Pooja:kya huya

Avi:nhi tum coffee lao main baat krta hu

Pooja nodded n moved to kitchen...

Avi:kya kr rhi ho yahan

Purvi:bs pooja se kucch purani baatein krni ha kucch tumhari meri kuch shyla kavin ki

Avi in anger:dmag khraab ha tumhara kyu mera bsa bsaya ghr ujadne chli ho

Purvi smiles:baat tumhare ghr pe ayi toh gussa a rha ha aur jb tumne mere aur kavin ki zindagi mein zehr ghol diya tb khyaal ni aya.

Avi:mtlb

Purvi:mtlb yeh ha k agr tum chahte ho k tumhari vo sari past deeds main Pooja ko na btau...toh us raat ka sch bta...vrna jaise meri zindagi brbad huyi ha vaise hi tumhara ghr bhi.

n u knw I can do it ..

Avi is still thinking...

Purvi:Pooja

Avi cuts:main btata hu...

Purvi while leaning her back toward chair...

good

Avi:vo sb maine plan kiya tha...tum dono ko sath dekh k jee jlta tha mera.. aur kavin se us din ki maar ka revenge bhi toh lena tha.. n he told her truth...

Purvi eyes filled with tears n she slapped Avi n left house. ..

Purvi heart is filled with anger,guilt toward herself for not believing kavin...

every word of kavin echoed her ears...

**Purvi yeh sb jhuth ha..**

**main tujhse pyar krta hu..**

**mujhe ni pta yeh mere room mein kaise ayi.**

**bta k kya fayda jb tumhe yakeen hi nhi...**

**Tum nfrt krti ho na mujhse toh main bhi tujhse itni nfrt krunga k tujhe khud se nfrt ho jayegi..**

**Haan tujhe btaya nhi Shyla ne k us raat hmare beech vhi huya jo ek ldka bnd kmre mein ek ldki k sath krta ha.. mil gya jwab.**

she collapsed on road... n start crying bitterly... after sometimes she got up n call someone ... n left from there.

...

...

...

...

Here at Daya house... all gathered except purvi... Kavin eyes r searching him n he is worried abt her. n cursing himself for being so rude toward her.

Daya:Purvi apni kisi dost se milne gyi ha hai na Shreya

Shreya confusedly: mujhe toh pta ha toh aap mujhe kyu bta rhe ho..

Daya signal toward kavin n say

nhi main toh sbko bta rha hu.

Kavin:bhai vo knhi bhi jaye mujhe kya...

All giggled n say

haan tumhe kya

Sanjay:ab shadi k jode aur jewelry bhi select krlo...

Shreya n Tarika is selecting lehngas.. duo r busy in admiring their girls...Shreya picked a lehnga n went to change...

Daya too followed her... she changed n stood front of mirror... meanwhile daya came n touched her back...she shivered with his touch...n freeze for a moment... Daya brushed his lips over her back.. n slowly start kissing her back n neck from behind.. she is shivering like hell.. n melting with his kisses... Daya hugged her from behind..shreya closed her eyes...she can feel his hot breathe...Daya turned her n kissed her cheeks... n moving closer to her but but

Daya tu bhi sherwani dekh le

distrubed by mr. Sanjay shetty...

Daya made faces n say

dad ne aaj do baar mujhe disturb kr chuke ha.. huh

Shreya smiled n say

jayiye ab..

Daya went toward door n stopped suddenly...n looked back...Shreya gave a surprise look... Daya smiles n say

yeh lehnga final kr do..

he moved out hurriedly.. Shreya smiled...

...

...

...

...

In hall daya n Abhi is selecting sherwani but they r frustrated bcz they didnt like anything...

Abhi throwing sherwani: Daya tu yeh lele..

Daya glared him:haan kala rng pehnu main apni shadi mein

Abhijeet frustrated:yr yeh kis kitaab mein likha ha k shadi krne k liye sherwani hi pehnni hoti ha...hum toh yhi pehn lenge

Daya:nhi yr sherwani k sath achhe lgenge...

Abhi in anger:abbey ullu k pathe(daya's dad glared him)ummm mera mtlb kucch psnd ni a rha.

Dhruv:yeh lo aap dono k liye..

Duo took sherwani from his hand n gave a look to dhruv

Dhruv in bossy tone:ab yeh final ha...tarika mumma aur Shreya bhu ne psnd kiya ha

Duo expression changed with this... n a smile crept over their face...

Kavin:so ab all set...

shopping ho gyi

Dhruv cuts:aapki aur Purvi bhu ki nhi huyi

Kavin:beta tujhe Jo psnd ha nikal de main pehn lunga aur Purvi k Shreya bhabhi choose kr legi..

all nodded... meanwhile Kavin phone rang..he picked n say

Hey Sam... itne din baad kaise yaad a gyi

Sam:Kavin Rickey mumbai mein ha

Kavin happily:sch

Sam:Haan aur main usse milne ja rha hu tu bhi aja raat 8 bje hotel mount view mein.

Kavin:main Purvi ko bhi bol dunga.

Sam cuts:pagal boys night out no girls.. ruhi aur purvi k sath kl .aaj only boys

Kavin smiles:tu ni sudherga.. acha puhanch jaunga.

n he hungs up.

Kavin turned n saw dhruv looking him suspiciously.

Kavin:kya oh kya huya

Dhruv:main purvi bhu ko btaunga k aap boys night out mein gye the...

Kavin shocked: chhote sarkar kyu meri nyian dubana chahte ho ..

Dhruv:2 chocolates big wali n one big ice cream bolo agree

Kavin smiles n say

mnzoor

Dhruv:thik ha jao ab

Kavin moved to his room n checking clothes to wear...he got ready n checked the time..

he yelled: hell,7:30 toh ynhi ho gye n he moved hurriedly..

He drove his car to hotel.. he reached there but he is late...Sam met him at entrance...

Kavin while hugging:kaisa ha tu

Sam:bht acha..pehle yeh bta late kyu ho gya

Kavin:yr ghr mein shadi ki preparations chl rhe ha toh..

Sam:its ok chl ab Ricky ko surprise dete ha.

Kavin:haan pr vo aya kb.

Sam:kl hi aya.

n with this chit chat they reached room...

Kavin knock the door but its already open...Kavin was surprised n say

yeh Ricky na kbhi nhi sudhr skta. .

meanwhile Sam phone rang n he excused himself

Kavin entered inside..n door get closed... kavin turned back n surprised to see door closed...

ayo kavin

he turned again with this voice...

he got a shock of high voltage...his eyes got widened...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**end of chap**

**A/N:chlo ab aap log guess lgate rehna k kavin ko shock kyu lga...**

**n next chap will be surprise chap...**

**big thnkew to all readers n reviewers...**

**keep reviewing...**

**bye **

**tc**

**mithi**...


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiiiii**

**first time ever attempt on mature contents...**

**so advise to all jwaks means minors don't go through it...n to all read at your own risk...**

**basically its kind a try on this kind of content... **

**yeh rha aapka most awaited Kavi romance...**

**so here is chap.**

...

...

...

...

...

Kavin entered inside room.. he was shocked to see room decorated.. heart shape balloons occupied floor... table r decorated with rose petal n candles...aroma of candles, light hearted music n a card on table. he picked the card n read

hi prince

hmesha aap apni princess ko surprise dete aye ha pr aaj apki princess apko surprise degi...aapne toh hmesha hi use pyar kiya ha pr vo shayad iske qabil hi nhi thi...m sorry

Purvi

kavin eyes had tears but he shouts

nhi chahiye tumhari mafi.. knhi yeh ehsaan bhi sirf isiliye toh nhi k main tumhare daya jeeju ka bhai hu. chhodo purvi..

bye

he turned n went toward door...but he saw purvi stood at door...she is looking very gorgeous in black net saree with sleeveless backless blouse...diamond earings n a breclet...nothing more than that..

Kavin lost in her but he jerked his head n say

mujhe Jane doh

Purvi shook her head as no

Kavin moved toward door but purvi held her wrist.

**Music**

**Raat akeli hai, bujh gye diye ake mere paas**

**kaano mein mere jo bhi chaahe kahiye, jo bhi chaahe kahiye, **

**raat ..**

Kavin jerked her hand n held handle of door n abt to open but Purvi hugged him from behind n placed a kiss on his back.. kavin freeze there...she turned him n dragged him to bed n made him sit...she gave him some roses...he took n placed them on bed.. he is totally lost in her.

**Tum aaj mere liye ruk jaao, rut bhi hai furasat bhi hai **

**tumhein na ho na sahii, mujhe tumase muhabbat hai **

**mohabbat ki ijaazat hai to chup kyuun rahiye**

**jo bhi chaahe kahiye, **

**raat ... **

kavin hugged her... she too hugged her back...he placed a kiss on her cheek. n abt kissed her on lips but he jerked her

**Swaal bani hui dabi dabi ulajhan sinon mein **

**javaab denaa thaa, to duube ho pasino mein**

**thaani hai do hasiino mein, to chup kyun rahiye jo bhi chaahe kahiye, **

**raat ...**

Kavin shouts:kya paglpan ha yeh

Purvi sweetly:pyar ka pagalpan

Kavin:kya Purvi aise ldke ke sath tum pyar kaise kr skti ho jo tumse pehle pta ni kitni ldkiyo k sath

but he couldn't complete his sentence bcz Purvi sealed his lips with her. firstly he tried to broke.. but he too loves her..n he is melting in her kiss so he decided to cooperate like acha boy friend...n he start responding...both tried to get rid of pain, separation n anger they face from long...they broke when they needed oxygen...both breathing heavily...Purvi was blushing...n hugged him tightly... kavin smiled n say

achank se mafi mangne ki kya sujhi

Purvi: m sorry kavu... vo us wqt jo bhi maine dekha shi lga...tum hi btao itna sb dekhne k baad

Kavin cuts: its ok... ab bhul jao sb... n i love u so much...

Purvi: main bhi

Kavin naughtily:main bhi kya

Purvi:kucch nhi

Kavin:ghr chle

Purvi nodded as no

Kavin:ghr pe kya btayenge

Purvi:yhi k tum ricky k sath ho aur main ruhi k sath

Kavin sat on bed n say

pr hum yahan kya krenge

Purvi smiled n went toward window.. she staring outside n remove her hairs from back..n gave a seductive smile to kavin...Kavin got her intentions...

he got up n stood behind her...he hugged her from behind n say

u sure?

Purvi nodded n downed her head...

Kavin smiles: aapka hukum sr ankhon pe princess ..

he separated from hug. n start kissing her bare back n neck from behind...Purvi felt an electric current passes through her body with his touch n kisses.

Purvi turned n hugged him tightly... Kavin start kissing her shoulder.. n sucking her neck...Purvi became nervous n she is shivering badly...Kavin smiled at her nervousness n he whispers

akhiri baar pucch rha hu..

Purvi immediately blocked his lips...this time they shared a wild passionate kiss... Kavin entered his tongue in her mouth n start playing with her tongue...Purvi hands r in his hair.. kavin hands r busy in unwrapping her saree...

then kavin broke the kiss n picked her in arms. he went toward bed...gently threw her on bed...Kavin took of his shirt which is already unbutton by her... Purvi open her arms n Kavin laid over her n again start kissing her lips.. they r melting in each other arms...they can feel each other heart beats... Kavin left her lips n moves down. n start kissing her neck... he start biting her.. she moaned loudly...then he turned her now Purvi is at top...Purvi start kissing him n left a passion mark there...while kavin hands r busy in unhooking her blouse... he removed her blouse n threw it... Purvi stop kissing n freeze at place...Kavin smile n turned her... Purvi closed her eyes in nervousness.. Kavin kissing her neck n slowly moves down... he start kissing her breasts n he continuously kissing n sucking her breasts.. Purvi hands r playing with his hairs... Kavin start bitting her breast..she moan loudly... kavin lift his head n moved up again n start kissing her lips.. she too responded back..while kissing kavin hands r busy in playing with her breast he continuously pressing n stroking her breast.. with this purvi tighened her grip on his shoulders n her nails dig into his skin... Kavin again moved down to her cleavage n start sucking n biting her upper body...she is shivering n moaning continuously..

Kavin removed her lowers. n again lied on her.. he start moving his hand on her thighs...Purvi eyes r still closed..Kavin sat at end of bed n start kissing her feet n moving upward while kissing... He moved to his face n kissed her lips hardly... they kissed passionately...Purvi bit his upper lip.. Kavin smiled under kiss but didn't let her break...they separated for air...

Kavin stood n removed his trouser along with inner.. he again laid over her n placed himself between her legs.. he pressed her lips n kissing her... he pushed himself inside her with a jerk... Purvi felt pain n stop kissing... tears start flowing from her. Kavin is pumping himself inside her...

Kavin broke from kiss n kissed her tears.. n ask

u ok?

she simply nodded...

Kavin smiled n again kissed her... they made more love n slept in each other arms...

...

...

...

...

...

**Abhijeet house**

Abhijeet is walking in room...he is so restless bcz Purvi number is switched off... meanwhile tarika entered room...n saw him confusedly..

Tarika:kya huya abhijeet

Abhijeet:yr kb se Purvi ka number lga rha hu pr lg hi ni rha...

Tarika smiles:tum bhi na vo girls night k liye gyi ha.. usi ka nhi sb ka number bnd hoga. .

Abhijeet frustrated:pta ha

Tarika:fir preshan kyu ho rhe ho

Abhijeet:bht gusse se ghr se nikli thi... bs ab uske aur kavin ki prblm sort out ho jaye...

Tarika:chlo ab so jao.. kl hldi bhi ha

Abhijeet hugged her:chlo sath mein sote ha

Tarika hit his shoulder:4 din baad jb shadi hogi.. chlo ab

Abhijeet smiles n hugged her from back...n start singing.

**Hamaari shaadi mein hamaari shaadi mein **

**abhi baaki hai din chaar**

**char so baras lage ye din kaise honge paar **

**nahi kar sakata main aur ek din bhi intazaar**

**aaj hi pehanaa de ho aaj hi pehanaa de **

**teri gori bahon ka haar **

**ho janam ho janam ho **

**ho janam ho jaanam ho**

Tarika placed her hand on mouth n say

gana toh shi se gao.. hmari shadi mein bche ha hfte char...yeh ha shi

Abhi: ab hmari shadi mein sirf char din baki ha toh char hfte kyu bolu..

Tarika: acha baba ab so jao main dhruv ko dekhti hu

n she moved out without waiting for his reply...

Abhijeet went to bed while making face. ...n slept

...

...

...

...

...

**NEXT MORNING**

Abhijeet is roaming in Hall n staring at door without blink...Tarika saw him in irritation...Shreya sat beside her n ask

kya huya bhai yeh faltu k chkr kyu lga rhe ha.

Tarika:Purvi kl ghr ni ayi... bs usi ka tnsn ha

Shreya:taru vo toh kavin

Tarika cuts: pta ha isse thoda bta skte ha.

Shreya nodded..

Abhijeet in frustration:8 bj gye abhi tk ni ayi.

Tarika n shreya lightly hit their heads...n smiled

Abhi:kya dant nikal rhi ho chhoti abhi tk ni ayi...

Meanwhile kavi entered n Tarika said

lo a gyi aapki ladli

Abhijeet:kahan thi tum.. agge se no night out

but he shut his mouth after seeing Kavin..

Abhijeet:pehle ni bta skti thi k kavin k sath ho main aise hi tnsn leta rha.

Kavin:sorry bhayia vo aapko nhi btaya k hum

Shreya cuts:hum kya

Purvi:di vo

Tarika:sidha sidha bolo k aapke sath phere bhi kra de...

Kavin blushed at this n Purvi ran inside

Abhijeet hugged kavin n say

chl aaj hi baat krta hu sanjay uncle se

Kavin:thankyou bhayia

thoda thankyou koi hume bhi keh de...

Daya said while entering with Sam n Sanjay

All turned to them

Kavin hugged daya:bhai

Daya cuts:yeh le abhijeet shagun ab 2 nhi 3 shadiya hongi...

Purvi came n say

tisri kiski

Daya:Kavin ki uske liye ldki dhundi ha... kavin ko bht psnd ha n he winks to all

Abhijeet:haan bht khoobsurat ha..

Tarika: choice toh meri hi ha

Purvi with tears:aap sb bht bure ho...kavin tum toh dhokebaaz ho mujhse vada krke kisi aur se shadi kr rhe ho

Kavin: acha. .chlo ek baar ldki ka photo dekh lo...

he gave her a mirror... n she saw her image n smile broadly...

Purvi:mtlb hmari shadi mtlb main aur kavin

All:haan...

Purvi hugged Abhi: thankyou bhai

Sanjay:chlo dono ka ring exchange krwa dete ha aur shadi tumhare sath hi kr denge...

all nodded..

Kavi exchange their rings.. n tarika served them sweets...

n day passed with lots of masti mzak...all the marriage functions done properly... n tomorrow will be marriage the most awaited day for all...

**...**

**...**

**...**

** ..**

**end of chap . **

**...**

**A/N:big thankyou to all for your lovely reviews .**

**this was my first attempt on bold romance... so I need suggestions whether it was ok or need improvements...**

**taking break for few days so giving this update before time ...**

**next chapter will be last most probably...**

**waiting for your sweet reviews...**

**bye**

**tc**

**stay happy**

**mithi...**...


	16. Happy ending

**Hiiiiii**

**How r u? **

**Here is last chap of story...**

Enjoy

...

...

...

...

...

**After 5 years...**

**ABHIRIKA HOUSE**

Tarika is in kitchen...Dhruv is playing with her lil sister... Meanwhile Abhijeet entered n smile to saw them... Meanwhile. Dhruv shouts

Noor

Noor :ta(kya) huya bhai

Dhruv pushed her lightly with this she fell n start crying..

Abhijeet came n Picked her... He glared Dhruv n say

Kya kiya dhruv ...Noor ko chot lg jati toh...

Dhruv:papa pehle isne mujhe mara..

Abhijeet in anger:vo chhoti behn ha tumhari aur tum

Tarika cuts:kya kaha...chhoti behn...shaitaan ki nani ha yeh.. Zrur isi ne pehle Dhruv ko mara hoga ...

Abhijeet:Tarika yeh chhoti ha agr maar bhi diya toh

Tarika cuts:toh kya ...aapki ladli chhoti aur mera beta toh 70 saal ka budha ho gya na...

Abhijeet:nhee mera vo mtlb nhi tha

Tarika in anger:kya mtlb ha tumhara

Dhruv n Noor giggling at this...

Abhijeet:arrey tarika main toh yeh keh rha tha k dhruv

Tarika cuts:dhruv kya...bolo ab.

Khbrdar mere bete k bare mein kucch kha toh..

She left in anger...

Abhijeet:haan beta toh jaise sirf tumhara hi ha...mera toh kucch nhi

Dhruv:papa mumma vapis a gyi..

Abhijeet stramming:main main kucch nhi kaha.

Dhruv laughed a loud...Abhijeet glared him...

Noor:papa mumma nalaz (naraz) ho gi...dao(jao) mna te(k) ayo na

Dhruv tried to hide his laughter: papa dayiye(jayiye) na...mumma to(ko) mna te(k) ayiye na...

Noor glared him n say

Papa detho(dekho) na bhai meli (meri) natal(nakal) kl(kr) lha(rha) ha.

Abhijeet:toi ni beta...(Noor glared him ) koi ni beta pehle aapke mumma ko shant kr du ..

dhruv n Noir:dood luck(good luck)

Abhijeet went n dhruv n Noor laughed at this.

...

...

**ABHIRIKA ROOM**

Tarika is very much annoyed... n murmuring

Smjhta kya ha khud ko...jb dekho mere bete k pichhe pda rehta ha...mera bechara bcha

Abhijeet entered n saw her... He took a deep breath...n went to her ...she shoot a look toward him...

Abhijeet:tarika

She glared him angrily...

Abhijeet:dekho tarika tum...vo dhruv 10 saal ka ha aur noor sirf 3 saal ki...toh dhruv ko smjhna pdega

Tarika: aapki ladli 3 saal ki ha aur dhruv 10 saal ka pr vo jb dekho dhruv ko marti ha...aur aap bhi use dant-te rehte ho...

Abhijeet:main toh dono ko dant-ta hu

Tarika eyes widened with shock n say

Acha kb danta noor ko maine toh nhi dekha...btayiye

Abhijeet smiled n wrapped his arms around her waist

Taru main sirf yeh keh rha hu k

Tarika raised her eyebrow..

Abhijeet povs:beta abhijeet bcho k chkr mein hum dono mein mahabharat ho jati ha... Aur vo shaitan ab hum dono mein aag lga k khud mze kr rhe honge...chl beta ab toh akhiri trika bcha ha...

he brushed his lips against her neck...with this she shivered.. n say

Abhi bche a jayenge

Abhijeet:ane doh

Hum toh a gye.

They separated after hearing kids voice...

Abhijeet povs:shaitan jb dekho glt time pe hi ate ha..

Dhruv:kya papa glt time pe toh nhi aye ...

Abhijeet:nhi beta(thinks) ab aake pucchte ho huh..

Noor:papa bhai na bht ache ha

Tarika:acha

Dhruv:haan mumma jb bhi hum boar hote ha na...aap dono ka jhgda kra dete ha aur fir bht mza ata ha

Abhirika gave them unbelievable looks...

Tarika:shaitan kanhi k abhi btati hu ..

Both kids start running n Abhirika start chasing...

Whole room filled with sounds of their laughter...aroma of their love n happiness filled in air...

...

...

...

...

**HOSPITAL**

Dareya is standing outside labour room...they r walking in tnsn..praying for safety of baby n purvi..loud screams echoing their ears... This made them more restless...

.

Shreya: Kavin kahan ha

Daya:Purvi k sath andr ha

Shreya:chlo purvi ko himmat milegi uske paas hone se...

Daya nodded... Meanwhile Abhirika came...

Abhijeet:Purvi thik ha

Shreya:andr ha

Abhijeet: kitna chila rhi ha ...meri behn ko kitna drd ho rha hoga.

Tarika:abhijeet vo thik ha...smjhe tum tnsn na lo

Abhijeet nodded but tnsn is clearly visible on all faces...

**INSIDE LABOUR ROOM**

Purvi is lying on bed...she is screaming with pain...Kavin stood while holding her hand.

Purvi:aah Kavu kucch kro...i can't bear this pain...aah

Kavin:Purvi chill...sb thik hoga.. Doctor kro na kucch Purvi ko thik kro

Purvi yelled in pain:Kavu

Kavin:darling bs thodi der

Purvi:Shut up n get out

Kavin shockingly:kyu maine kya kiya

Purvi:yeh sb tune hi kiya...bda bhoot swar rehta tha romance ka ab dekho khud vahan khde ho aur mujhe Aah...

Kavin panics:don't get panic baby...main hoon na

Purvi:haan tu hi toh tha... khbrdar ab kbhi mere qrib aya toh

Kavin:pr baby I love u na

Purvi yelled:I hate u...kahan fsa diya mujhe.

Kavin:baby bs doc dekh rhe ha na...bs baby a jayega

Purvi:tumhare baby k chkr mein aah

n she start screaming more in pain

Kavin panics:doc my wife.. do something... doc she is in pain

Doc:dekhiye aap shant rhiye

Kavin:kaise shant rhu...meri purvi

Doc:aap bahr jayiye aur hume apna kaam krne dijiye

Purvi:No doc ise ynhi rehne doh vrna main bhi chli jaungi...

she held Kavin's hand...Kavin moving his hand in her hairs...

Purvi is screaming in pain n Kavin became restless with this...

Doc whispers:dono pagal ha... vo wife se zyada ghbraya huya ha aur wife vo bahr gya toh main bhi chli jaungi...koi puchhe delivery use krvani ha ya hume.

A loud scream...n crying of baby filled in room...

Kavin:Purvi u OK

Purvi gave a weak smile...Kavin kissed her forehead ..

Doc:baby ko pehle kon god mein lega...

Both:Dada g

Doc:Nurse bahr dada g ko doh baby ja k.

Nurse nodded...

**OUTSIDE WARD**

All were restless but after hearing baby voice a sweet smile spreaded over thier face..

Abhijeet:woohoo main mama bn gya.

Shreya:mere toh do rishtey ha masi aur bdi ma ka

Daya:main bhi toh bde papa bna hu

Sanjay:pehle toh main hi uthaunga apni granddaughter ko

Daya:papa agr ldka huya toh

Sanjay:nhi beti hi hogi...dekh lena

Meanwhile Nurse came n say

Congratulations its baby girl.

Sanjay:dekha bola tha na..layiye

Nurse:pehle Dada g ko denge bchi k parents yhi chahte ha...

Daya:jayiye papa uthayiye apni grand daughter ko.

Sanjay took baby in arms n say kissed her forehead

Meri ladli ka naam pari hoga...

Daya:papa naam karan

Sanjay cuts:bol diya na pari hoga iska naam...

Daya:ok toh party toh rkhni ha na

Sanjay:shrm kr daya tere se chhota baap bn gya tu pta ni konsi family planning kr rha ha.. ab jldi good news de

Daya:main toh ready hu aap apni bahu ko smjhayiye

Shreya shyly:daya

Tarika:ab dono ko keh rhi hu ab jldi hi good news dedo

Shreya try to divert their minds: Purvi se mil le

All nodded...n moved inside room...

Kavin sat on bed beside purvi while holding her hand ...

Kavin:I love u purvi...thank you for this spcl present..

Purvi:thnakyou meri zindagi mein ane k liye..

Kavin jokingly: ab qreeb a skta hu...

Purvi:shutup kavin we r in hospital..

Shreya entered:haan yeh hospital ha...

Kavin left purvi hand n say

Bhabhi ayiye na

Sanjay:yeh dekh meri gudiya bilkul apni mumma pe gyi ha...

Kavin:layiye dijiye mujhe main bhi toh dekhu apni beti

Sanjay:pehle purvi ko dunga...lo beta

Purvi took baby in her arms n tears of happiness filled in her eyes..She softly kissed her forehead...

Abhijeet:yeh dekho nyi mumma toh emotional ho gyi...

Tarika:yeh pal hi aisa ha...tum nhi smjhoge ...

Kavin:mujhe bhi toh doh meri baby...

Purvi gave him baby...

Daya:kl tk discharge ho jayega..

Toh hum baby aur nyi mumma ko ghr le jayenge..

All smiled...n Purvi got discharged...all went home...

Days passed like this...All were busy with new baby...

Its night...all did their dinner..n went to sleep...shreya is in kitchen...after completing kitchen work...she went to room...n surprised to see decorations...rose petals, heart shaped balloons, aroma of candles etc etc...

Shreya:daya

Daya came from behind n hugged her from waist...n say

Kaisa lga

Shreya: is sb ki kya zrurt ha

Daya:ab zrurt toh ha..hmari, kavin aur abhijeet ki shadi ek sath huyi thi...abhijeet ki beti 3 saal ki ha, Kavin bhi baap bn gya toh hume bhi toh sochna chahiye ab.

Shreya smiled shyly...

Daya start kissing her neck from behind..shreya closed her eyes in nervousness...

**MUSIC**

**Jadu hai nasha hai madhoshiya hai, tujhko bhulake aab jaau kaha ..2**

**Dekhatee hai jis tarah se teree najare mujhe, mai khud ko chupau kaha...2**

**Jadu hai nasha hai madhoshiya hai, tujhko bhulake aab jaau kaha **

Shreya turned toward him...n wrapped her arms around his neck...daya smiled n hugged her tightly...Daya planted wet kisses on her neck...shreya was blushing...

**Yeh pal hai apna ,toh iss pal ko jee le Shwalo kee tarah**

** jarah chal ke jee le, pal jhapakte kho na jana**

**Chhuke karlo yakin, na jane yeh pal paye kaha **

**Jadu hai nasha hai madhoshiya hai, tujhko bhulake aab jaau kaha **

Daya attacked her lips...both were kissing passionately... Daya tongue is playing with her tongue...both broke for air...

**Baaho me teree yu kho gaye hai, arman dabe se jagne lage hai **

**Jo mile ho aaj hamko dur jana nahee, mita do saree yeh duriya**

**Jadu hai nasha hai madhoshiya hai, tujhko bhulake aab jaau kaha **

**Dekhatee hai jis tarah se teree najare mujhe, mai khud ko chupau kaha**

Daya picked her in arms...gently put her on bed...he too laid on her...start kissing her...both totally lost in each other...while kissing their clothes landed on floor...their naked bodies covered with white bed sheet n feeling each other...their souls feeling each other...n consummate their marriage...

They slept hugging each other...

...

...

...

...

**HAPPY ENDING**

**A/N:this is end of story...I knw it's not up to mark...but hopefully you liked it..fingers cross...**

**A big thnkw to all of you for such a wonderful response.. **

**i'll write one more Kavi story soon...**

**Waiting for ur precious feedback..**

**Bye**

**TC**

**Stay blessed**

**Mithi c Mithi...**


End file.
